Innocent!
by ZmCa
Summary: [YunJae Fanfiction, Boy's Love] Sudah banyak yang Jaejoong lakukan.. Memeluk-meluk Yunho, memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya, berpakaian sexy,bahkan dia sudah mencoba untuk ber-striptease ria. Tetapi hasilnya nihil! Perjuangan Jaejoong masih panjang /Chap 12 UPDATE/-Z
1. Chapter 1

Warning

THIS IS YAOI! THIS IS YAOI! OOC, AU, Real person, typo, dsb.

.

Rate

T

.

Disclaimer

Themself

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jaejoong menatap intes kertas di hadapannya. Sesekali dia mendecih sambil memainkan pensil mekanik di tangannya. Perlahan dia menatap Yunho yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan berlembar-lembar kertas di hadapannya. Jaejoong menyandarkan dagunya di atas meja dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho.

"Yuuun... ayo pulang."

Yunho yang awalnya sedang berkonsentrasi dengan soal-soal fisika pun perlahan menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong lembut, "Selesaikan soal fisikamu, Joongie. Baru kita pulang." Yunho tersenyum tipis lalu kembali berkutat dengan soal miliknya sendiri yang oh jelas saja levelnya jauh berbeda dengan milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merenggut kesal, "Aku capek!" dengan kasar Jaejoong memukulkan tangannya ke atas meja, "Aku mau pulang lalu tidur! Ayolah Yuuun..." Jaejoong mulai merengek. Dan Yunho perlahan menghela nafas mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Joongie, besok kita ujian fisika."

"Tapi aku capek! Lagian sudah jam setengah empat, Yun. Perpustakaan sebentar lagi tutup"

Yunho diam sejenak memikirkan perkataan Jaejoong. Dengan berat hati terpaksa Yunho mengangguk dan membereskan soal-soal fisika milikknya. Jaejoong hanya ber-yes-yes ria sambil membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Baiklah, kita akan pulang ke rumahmu, lalu kita belajar lagi."

Jaejoong melotot tidak percaya memandang Yunho, "Belajar lagi?" dengan penuh perasaan Jaejoong menepuk kepalanya yang hanya memiliki kapasitas rata-rata, "Ani, Yun! Aku ingin tidur saja!" Jaejoong dengan cepat membereskan tasnya lalu mengambil jas abu-abu muda yang menjadi pelindung luar seragam sekolah menengah akhirnya. Dan hal terakhir yang Jaejoong lakukan adalah membereskan soal-soal fisika yang secara khusus Yunho buat untuknya, lalu menggulung kertas-kertas tersebut dan digenggam dengan tangan kirinya.

Yunho bergerak cepat dan merangkul Jaejoong, "_Mianhae _Joongie. Tapi besok ujian, aku ingin kau lulus dengan nilai yang baik. Sebagai gantinya malam ini aku menginap, oke?" Yunho perlahan mengembangkan senyumnya dan dengan tangannya yang tadi merangkul Jaejoong, dia menautkan jari-jarinya ke jari-jari lentik Jaejoong dan mengenggamnya erat. Dengan langkat cepat Yunho menarik Jaejoong pulang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Innocent?**

_-Z-_

**.**

_**YunJae FanFiction**_

.

* * *

><p><em>10.13 PM<em>

Jaejoong menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Yunho yang duduk di hadapannya dengan serius, sedang memeriksa hasil pengerjaan Jaejoong terhadap soal-soal yang dia berikan untuk ujian akhir besok.

"Ne, sudah benar semua, Joongie. Sudah selesai. Kau boleh mandi, lalu tidur" Ucap Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong lembut. Setelah itu Yunho dengan telaten membereskan semua kertas-kertas yang berantakan. Jaejoong dengan cepat bangkit dan meraih handuk yang ada di samping lemarinya.

"Yun, kau mandi di bawah oke?" Jaejoong melampirkan handuk di pundaknya dan menatap Yunho yang sedang beres-beres. Yunho hanya mengangguk setuju tanpa menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun perlahan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan tidurnya sambil bersiul.

_BLAM_

Yunho melirik kamar mandi sebentar lalu menyiapkan barang-barang yang besok akan Jaejoong gunakan untuk ujian. Memasukannya ke dalam tas Jaejoong.

_Cklek._

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya melihat pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, menampakan wajah Jaejoong yang telah basah karena air dengan tetesan-tetesan air mengalir lembut dari rambutnya yang basah, "Habis mandi jangan tidur di sofa. Oke? Langsung ke sini!" ujar Jaejoong sinis dan...

_BLAM_

Yunho diam sejenak lalu terkekeh pelan sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia segera mempersiapkan peralatannya sendiri dan beranjak ke lemari Jaejoong. Lebih baik dia menggunakan baju Jaejoong dari pada menggunakan seragam.

Yunho membuka lemari Jaejoong dan ia pun _spechless_. Kenapa hanya ada baju V-neck dan segala macam pakaian-pakaian sexy. Yunho hanya mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ah, ya... bukannya Yunho memiliki pakaiannya sendiri di lemari Jaejoong. Bekas dari acara menginap-nya bulan lalu. Dengan nista Yunho mengacak-acak lemari Jaejoong. Mencoba mencari kaus bergaris pink-putih dengan gambar Piglet-nya. Dan nihil...

Terpaksa Yunho harus mengenakan baju V-neck Jaejoong dengan celana _training_ panjang. Entah kenapa Yunho tertawa geli melihat _underwear_ Jaejoong walaupun pasalnya bentuk _underwear _mereka sama. Mungkin ini karena ini _underwear _Jaejoong yang notabene kekasihnya.

Yunho perlahan berjalan turun dari kamar Jaejoong dan menggunakan kamar mandi di samping dapur untuk dia mandi. Jam segini kedua orang tua Jaejoong pasti sudah tidur.

Kedua orang tua Jaejoong sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Yunho bahkan mereka malah mendukung hubungan tokoh utama kita. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Yunho polos, baik, pintar, dan sebagainya. Dan hal itu malah membuat kedua orang tua Jaejoong gemas karena Yunho walau sangat sering kerumah Jaejoong—bahkan seminggu bisa satu sampai tiga kali—tapi tidak ada yang mereka lakukan. Ciuman saja tidak pernah bagai mana mau ke tahap selanjutnya! Yunho biasanya datang ke rumah Jaejoong tentu saja untuk mengajari Jaejoong yang memiliki kapasitas otak rata-rata. Kalau tidak ya mereka bermain PS milik Jaejoong.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong yang notabene kekasihnya? Tentu saja Jaejoong sangat gemas dengan Yunho. Apa yang telah Jaejoong lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Jaejoong? Tentu saja banyak. Memeluk-meluk Yunho, memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya, berpakaian sexy, mengajak Yunho tidur bersama, bahkan dia hampir nekat untuk ber-_striptease_ ria. Tetapi nihil! Yunho hanya meresponnya dengan hal-hal polos yang membuat Jaejoong ini melemparkan barang-barang miliknya ke muka Yunho yang mungkin saja dapat membuat otak Yunho berputar sedikit dan melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Dan sekarang ini Jaejoong sudah selesai mandi dan hanya menggunakan handuk untuk melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hari ini harus bisa! Setidaknya minimal dia mau menciumku." Ujar Jaejoong yang oh entah kenapa terdengar miris.

Oh ayolah setelah sembilan tahun bersahabat—dimulai dari saat mereka masih berumur lima tahun—sampai tiga tahun berpacaran masa mereka belum melakukan apapun. Hanya pelukan ringan yang sama sekali tidak ada adegan mengrepe-grepe. Lama-lama Jaejoong memilih menjadi _seme_-nya Yunho saja dari pada tersiksa lahir batin seperti ini. Biar sekalian Jaejoong memperkosa Yunho dan... tunggu entah kenapa wajah Jaejoong menjadi memerah membayangkan dirinya sendiri memperkosa Yunho. Pasalnya Jaejoong itu sangat _UKE! !_

_CKLEK_

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi membelakangi pintu perlahan memulai aksinya. Dengan gerakan perlahan namun pasti dia melepas handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan membuat handuk itu terjatuh begitu saja. Dengan efek _slow motion _serta cipratan air dari rambut Jaejoong karena dia menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang untuk menatap Yunho. Jaejoong menggigit ujung bibirnya. Matanya terlihat melas dan penuh permohonan.

Yunho yang baru saja masuk dan disuguhkan penampilan itu dengan cepat menghampiri Jaejoong dengan langkah cepat. Dan bagai mana dengan Jaejoong? Rasanya Jaejoong ini jungkir balik sangking girangnya. Dia berharap Yunho terangsang *?* dengan kondisinya sekarang dan mungkin saja setelah itu kamar ini dipenuhi dengan suara-suara nyaring seperti 'ooh~' dan 'aah~' atau mungkin 'Argh~!'.

_Pluk_

"Joongie, cepat pakai bajumu atau kau nanti masuk angin, loh. Kalau sakit bagaimana? Kita masih dalam minggu penuh ujian"

Ternyata saudara-saudara dengan super _innocent _Yunho melampirkan handuknya sendiri ke tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah ber-_naked _ ria. Dan hal ini membuat Jaejoong ini terjun dari kamarnya langsung.

Yah, perjalanan Jaejoong untuk menghadapi _THE __SUPER INNOCENT_ Jung Yunho masih berlanjut...

_Semangat, Kim Jaejoong..._

_Kami mendukungmu..._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**TBC**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Muahahha.. Mumpung liburan jadi bisa buat fic.

Dan entah kenapa yang jadi fanfic gaje gini. Ya bersabar sajalah ~

Yang pasti fanfic ini bakal jadi super garing.. =A= #pesimis

~


	2. Chapter 2

Warning

THIS IS YAOI! THIS IS YAOI! OOC, AU, Real person, typo, dsb.

.

Rate

T

.

Disclaimer

Themself

.

* * *

><p><em>05.10 AM<em>

Jaejoong memutar posisi tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Yunho yang entah kenapa masih tertidur padahal sudah jam lima lebih. Biasanya Yunho bangun lebih pagi dari pada dirinya.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan melihat pose tidur Yunho yang terlentang dan kepalanya sedikit mendongak, jangan lupakan mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan matanya yang sedikit terbuka. Semalam Yunho tertidur pulas setelah mengobrol ringan dengan Jaejoong. Setelah menyelimuti Yunho, Jaejoong memeluk boneka beruang hadiah dari Yunho dan terlelap begitu saja.

Bagaimana dengan keadaan Yunjae setelah Jaejoong mencoba menggoda Yunho semalam? HANCUR! Jaejoong kesal begitu saja terhadap Yunho. Dia segera menggunakan bajunya, dan naik ke kasurnya. Yunho yang tidak mengerti hanya berkedip bingung. Setelah itu dengan sedikit susah payah Yunho mengajak Jaejoong berbicara. Jaejoong pada akhirnya menyerah dan berbicara dengan Yunho juga sampai Yunho tertidur seperti paragraf di atas.

"Ya, Yunnie... tolong jangan terlalu polos. Sudah tiga ta-" Jaejoong tidak berani melanjutkan gumammannya karena tiba-tiba Yunho mengeliat dan mengerjabkan matanya perlahan.

Yunho langsung terduduk dan menepuk kepala Jaejoong, "Selamat pagi..." Yunho perlahan bangkit sambil menguap lebar, "Ayo cepat berangkat. Saat-saat ujian seperti ini paling nyaman datang paling awal. Setidaknya kau tidak akan tegang, Jae." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Jaejoong untuk bangkit berdiri.

Jaejoong menerima tangan Yunho dan segera mengambil seragamnya yang di lemari.

"Yun, kau mau memakai seragamku?" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho.

"Tidak usah. Nanti kita ke rumahku sebentar. Oke?" Yunho mengacak-acak kepala Jaejoong lalu berjalan ke luar kamar Jaejoong, menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di bawah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Innocent?**

_-Z-_

**.**

YunJae FanFiction

.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong turun ke lantai bawah dan berjalan menuju ke ruang makan dimana kedua orang tuanya sudah berkumpul dan Yunho sudah duduk tenang disana dan tertawa bahagia dengan <em>appa<em>-nya. Kedua orang tuanya, Kim Hyun Joong –sang _appa_—dan Kim Jung Min—sang _umma_—entah kenapa terlihat lebih menyayangi Yunho dari pada dirinya. Jaejoong mengecurutkan bibirnya sambil menatap iri Yunho. Yunho yang baru selesai meminum jusnya melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri kesal di depan pintu ruang makan. Yunho segera melambaikan tangannya mengajak Jaejoong untuk masuk.

Jaejoong terpaksa segera duduk di sebelah Yunho. Dengan telaten Yunho meletakan segelas jus melon di depan Jaejoong lalu menaruh roti panggang di atas piring Jaejoong.

_Umma _Jaejoong yang melihat itu hanya memelototi anaknya kesal, "Yah, Joongie... istri macam apa kau dilayani oleh suamimu sendiri. Kau terlalu lama berdandan tahu!"

Jaejoong terkejut. '_Istri?_' Entah kenapa udara terasa panas, "_UMMA!"_ Jaejoong berseru kesal dengan apa yang _umma_-nya katakan. Jaejoong langsung meneguk jusnya dengan terburu-buru sedangkan Yunho yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti hanya saja dia menggunakan _poker face_ untuk menutupi ke-_pabbo_-annya.

_Appa _Jaejoong mulai berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan berbicara hal-hal ringan dengan Yunho. Sedangkan para _umma_ *?* saling melemparkan _death glare._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Kim Jaejoong POV**

Ah, akhirnya aku mendapatkan bagian juga untuk berbicara. Oke, Kim Jaejoong disini~ Sekarang ini aku ada di kamar Yunho. Setelah dari rumahku kami segera ke rumah Yunho untuk berganti baju. Dan aku sedang menunggu Yunho berganti baju. Kamar Yunho itu SEMPURNA! Sangat rapih dan penuh dengan keindahan foto-foto alam. Ini pasti ulah si _butler_ tinggi berengsek itu.

Oke begini jujur saja, kalau tidak ada _butler _keluarga Jung yang sangat merepotkan itu, YUNHO ITU TIDAK AKAN SE-INNOCENT INI! Bahkan minggu kemarin aku sempat sejam penuh bertengkar dengan dia gara-gara dia membuat YUNHO INNOCENT!

Apakah pertanyaan para _readers_ sudah terjawab disini? BELUM KAN? Entah kenapa kalau mengingat _butler_ berengsek itu aku jadi emosian. Jadi begini Yunho itu pada dasarnya bisa saja menjadi _pervert_ seperti sahabat kami, PARK YOOCHUN! Hanya saja _butler _berengsek ituu... _butler_ itu seperti menyayangi Yunho, semacam itulah. Dia selalu menjaga apa yang akan Yunho lihat. Yunho baca. Yunho beli. Yunho inginkan dan sebagainya. Dan dia berkata hal itu dia lakukan karena Yunho adalah penerus perusahaan terkemuka di Jepang—perusahaan milik keluarga Jung. Tapi hal itulah yang membuat Yunho _innocent_! Bagaimana dia tidak se-_innocent_ itu jika segala sesuatunya di larang oleh _butler _ berengsek itu.. AARRR...

Jika aku ingat-ingat aku pernah bertanya kepada Yunho, _apa itu seks?_ Dan entah kenapa jawabannya membuatku ingin melemparnya ke jurang. Seks = buat anak = tidak boleh melakukan seks karena bisa menghasilkan anak = seks dilakukan saat siap memiliki anak = seks anugrah dari Tuhan = bertemunya sperma dan ovum = dan segala macam jawaban _innocent_ lainnya.

Grr... aku ingin membunuh _butler_-nya sekarang juga.

_CKLEK_

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam yang rapih. Aku segera bangkit dari posisi duduk di ranjangnya dan menghampirinya, "Ayo berangkat. Sudah setengah tujuh." Walaupun ujian baru di mulai jam delapan nanti. Tapi biasanya Yunho akan mengulang materi bersamaku. Dan itu membuat nilaiku sempurna~ Ah, pacarku memang _the best! _Sejak berpacaran dengannya nilaiku menjadi berkilauan mendadak. Saat aku masih bersahabat dengannya nilaiku sungguh sangat datar karena sesuai rata-rata kelas. Kenapa? Karena saat itu aku juga sibuk dengan sahabat-sahabatku yang lainnya juga. Aku dan Yunho tidak memiliki jam khusus untuk berdua seperti sekarang—walaupun jam khusus seperti ini selalu dia gunakan untuk mengajariku. =w="

Yunho tersenyum kecil dan kami segera turun ke lantai bawah dan...

_JDER_

_Butler_ berengsek itu menatapku tajam. Rasanya aku ingin mencolok matanya sekarang. Tetapi mengingat Yunho berada di dekatku aku terpaksa mengurungkan niatanku.

"Tuan muda, nanti malam jam delapan tuan besar akan pulang dari Jepang. Diharapkan anda pulang secepatnya."

Yunho berkedip sekali lalu tersenyum kecil, "Apakah _umma_ akan ikut pulang?" entah karena apa suara Yunho terdengar sangat _innocent_ dan seakan-akan penuh harapan.

"Ne"

"Baiklah, Changminnie, aku akan pulang nanti sekitar jam tiga."

"Saya akan menjemput anda sekitar jam-"

"Aku akan pulang dengan Joongie." YES! Dengarkan itu _butler_ jelek! Yunnie pulang denganku.

Mumpung Yunho tidak memandangku, dengan semangat '45 aku menjulurkan lidahku sambil menarik kelopak mataku ke atas bermaksud mengejek butler yang bernama SHIM CHANGMIN itu! DASAR ORANG TUA! 30 TAHUN! TUA-TUAAA!

Setelah itu aku langsung menarik Yunho keluar dari rumah itu sebelum ceramah dari orang tua itu~

**END of Jaejoong POV**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di ruangan kelasnya hanya tersenyum nista melihat kumpulan manusia tanpa nyawa setelah mengerjakan soal FISIKA yang membuat otak serasa diperas-peras seperti susu sapi.

"Fufufufufu~" Jaejoong tertawa kecil mengingat soal-soal fisika yang baginya sangat muda—tentu saja karena Yunho mengajarinya. Aura-aura nista perlahan menguar dari dalam seorang Kim Jaejoong. Tanduk merah mulai keluar dari kepalanya disertai ekor yang menjuntai dari belakang tubuhnya. Tentu saja hal ini terjadi dalam rangka...

'KESOMBONGAN KIM JAEJOONG'

Liat saja bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan _smirk_. Mentang-mentang dia bia mengerjakan soal itu. Sombong sekali dia. Mahluk nista. (Entah kenapa _author _jadi emosi sendiri)

Jaejoong dengan ujung pinsilnya menusuk dahi teman sebangkunya yang sempat kehilangan arwahnya—tentu saja karena takut mendapat nilai buruk. Hal ini mendapat _deathglare_ dari sang korban—walaupun hal ini malah memperimut wajahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya kan, Junsuie~" Jaejoong kembali menusuk-nusuk dahi Junsu dengan pinsilnya sambil mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya. Junsu yang diperlakukan seperti itu memicingkan matanya sebal.

"Lama-lama aku pacari juga si _'innocent _pintar' itu, biar isi otaknya tumpah separuh kepadaku." Junsu menghela nafas lalu menarik pinsil Jaejoong—yang dari tadi digunakan untuk menusuk dahinya—dan melemparknya ke kumpulan manusia yang sedang kehilangan arwahnya. Dan membuat Jaejoong 'hanya' ini membunuh Junsu, pasalnya pinsil itu yang tadi pagi Yunho pinjamkan.

Junsu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kabur begitu saja sebelum terkena amukan Jaejoong.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Yunho, Jaejoong belum bertemu dengan Yunho sejak tadi berpisah kelas, karena pasalnya Yunho itu sekelas dengan orang-orang berkelebihan IQ. Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menanyakan keberadaan Yunho. Setelah tahu Yunho berada di perpustakaan, Jaejoong segera meraih tasnya dan berjalan ke arah perpustakaan dengan santai karena pada dasarnya kelas sudah selesai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Sesekali Jaejoong membalas sapaan orang-orang yang menyapanya sepanjang perjalanan. Setelah sampai di perpustakaan Jaejoong menatap sekeliling dan...

KOSONG!

Bagus. Dengan ini Jaejoong bisa dengan leluasa mendekati Yunho. Ah, lihatlah wajah cantik itu mulai mengeluarkan _smirk_. Dengan riang Jaejoong mendekati tempat favorit Yunho. Yaitu di bawah jendela di samping rak ke lima.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho sedang menggunakan kacamatanya dan serius membaca buku tebal di hadapannya, dengan ponsel berwarna putihnya tergeletak manis di sebelah lutut Yunho. Yunho duduk di lantai dengan kaki terbuka lebar dengan buku yang dia letakkan di paha kanannya tubuhnya sedikit merunduk dan dengan teliti membaca tulisan-tulisan kecil di dalam buku itu. Jendela di atas Yunho terbuka lebar dan mengajak udara segar masuk ke ruangan itu. Dari jauh Jaejoong dapat melihat Yunho sedang membaca kamus IPA yang seluruhnya berbahasa INGGRIS! Pelajaran kedua yang Jaejoong benci.

Jaejoong perlahan mendekati Yunho dan dengan perlahan duduk di antara kaki Yunho. Yunho yang merasa kegitan membacanya terganggu segera mengeluh pelan.

"Joongie, jangan disitu. Aku tidak bisa baca!"

_JEDER_

Maksud hati Jaejoong untuk bermesra-mesraan dengan Yunho yang terjadi malah dia malah dimarahi. Jaejoong yang kesal hanya merengut dan melipat tangannya di depan dada dan tidak mau pindah dari posisinya. Entah karena tidak peka atau ke-_innocent_-annya, Yunho malah perlahan bergeser ke arah kanan, menjauhi Jaejoong lalu melipat kakinya dan kembali membaca.

Jaejoong memberikan _deathglare _andalannya karena kesal. Dia memukul kepala Yunho dengan tasnya, "TIDAK PEKA!" Setelah itu Jaejoong beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan tasnya yang dengan sukses menghantam kepala Yunho.

Yunho hanya mengaduh pelan sambil memegangi tas Jaejoong. Sejenak Yunho menghela nafas lalu bangkit dan meletakkan buku yang dia baca ke rak-nya. Setelah itu dia kembali ke tempat awalnya untuk mengambil tas Jaejoong dan ponselnya.

'Joongie ngambek kenapa ya?' Yunho berfikir sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perpustakaan dan mencari Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan di lorong sekolah sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Bibirnya mengecurut sebal. Dia sedang menyusun berbagaimacam cara agar Yunho menjadi seperti pria normal lainnnya (Memangnya Yunho nggak normal?).

_TRING_

Diatas kepala Jaejoong tiba-tiba ada lampu 100watt menyala terang. Senyuman nista perlahan terukir di bibirnya. Dengan cepat dia meraih ponselnya yang dia letakan di saku seragamnya. Dengan cepat dia men-_dial _ salah satu nama di _contact_-nya. Dengan cepat dia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Jaejoong dengan cepat menengok ke samping kanannya dan melihat ada kelas yang terbuka.

Jaejoong masuk ke kelas tersebut bertepatan dengan orang disebrang sana mengangkat telefonnya.

"_HEH, PENDEK! Kau menganggu tidurku!"_

Jaejoong mengecurutkan bibirnya karena dipanggil pendek—walaupun pada kenyataanya dia memang tergolong laki-laki yang cukup pendek dibandingkan dengan teman-teman seumurannya. Tetapi Jaejoong menendang rasa kesalnya, dan berusaha santai.

"Huh! Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah hari ini? Aku kan mau minta tolong!" ujar Jaejoong pelan.

Sunyi sejenak sampai orang di sebrang sana menguap pelan, _"Hari ini ujian fisika. Malaaas~ Memang ada apa?"_

Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah. Tumben orang ini mau menolongnya, "Ne, kau tahu kan Yunnie terlalu polos?"

"_Ne..."_

"Ayo buat dia tidak _innocent _lagi!" Ujar Jaejoong semangat.

"_How?"_

"Ya kau tinggal menggunakan seperangkat benda-benda mesummu saja PARK YOOCHUN!"

Yoochun terdiam sejenak. Sampai akhirnya dia terkekeh pelan, _"Kekeke~ Aku mengerti. Dasar agresif."_

Pik.

Yoochun memutuskan telefonnya secara tiba-tiba. Jaejoong merengut kesal. Tetapi detik berikutnya dia menyeringai _evil_.

"Lihat saja nanti _butler_ berengsek." Dan muncullah kembali tanduk merah yang menunjukan ke-_evil_-an seorang Kim Jaejoong.

.

_Yunho, larilah... _

_Selamatkan ke-_innocent_-anmu dari orang yang hendak menghilangkannya..._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC~ <strong>

* * *

><p>Makin garing brow. Gw bukan spesialis humor, sih... #plak =A="<p>

.

Apakah alasan Yunho menjadi _innocent _ disini tampak jelas? Kalo nggak jelas... #bawagolok

Pokoknya Yunho jadi _innocent_ gara-gara Changmin yang notabene _butler_ keluarga Jung terlalu overprotective sama dia. Segala sesuatu Changmin atur biar Yunho nggak salah jalan *?*

Kkkk~ Chap depan Yoochun masuk~ -w-b

Apakah gw terlalu nista membuat Changmin menjadi seorang _butler_ berumur 30 thn? Nggak kyknya *innocent*

.

Ah ya sebelumnya... Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang belum mengunjungi profile gw. Jadi gw ngasih tau disini...

Sebenarnya di account ini ada dua orang. Yang satu gw (Zm atau anak2 biasa manggil gw Z) satu lagi sodara gw C (atau dia tulis namanya Ca).

Biasanya gw meletakan nama pembuat di bawah judul~ Entahlah sodara gw (Ca) seperti apa ( -w-)b. Tapi fanfic 'HURT' dia yang buat.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa harus dua orang yang nempatin satu account. Gw (Z) dengan senang hati akan menjawab. Tapi nggak disini... Silahkan PM gw (dengan subject yang menunjukan itu PM buat gw) or kirim meesage di facebook gw (intip profile gih).

Kenapa gw bilang ini? Gw ingin _readers _memperhatikan siapa yang membuat fic ini. Biar ntar nggak ada yang namanya salah sambung. Saat anda ingin membicarakan fanfic 'Innocent' yang notabene pembuatnya gw (Z) anda tidak berkonsultasi ke sodara gw (Ca) Oke? Oke-oke ajalah~

.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang NC.

Gw belum kepikiran sampe sana. Karena mood menulis gw angin-anginan. Jika ntar ditengah-tengah gw nemu ide baru... gw bakal melupakan ide lama #

.

Ah, buat yang udah review thanks #kecupanas

Karena gw nggak sempet bales satu-satu. Belum ntar setelah liburan gw nggak yakin bisa mengunjungi account (bahkan FFn). Maklum sibuk #soksibuk.

Kkkkkkkk~


	3. Chapter 3: Our First Kiss

Warning

THIS IS YAOI! THIS IS YAOI! OOC, AU, Real person, typo, dsb.

.

Rate

T

.

Disclaimer

Themself

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last chapter:<strong>_

"_Ne, kau tahu kan Yunnie terlalu polos?"  
><em>

"_Ne..."_

"_Ayo buat dia tidak innocent lagi!" Ujar Jaejoong semangat._

"_How?"_

"_Ya kau tinggal menggunakan seperangkat benda-benda mesummu saja PARK YOOCHUN!"_

_Yoochun terdiam sejenak. Sampai akhirnya dia terkekeh pelan, "Kekeke~ Aku mengerti. Dasar agresif."_

_Pik._

_Yoochun memutuskan telefonnya secara tiba-tiba. Jaejoong merengut kesal. Tetapi detik berikutnya dia menyeringai evil. _

"_Lihat saja nanti butler berengsek." Dan muncullah kembali tanduk merah yang menunjukan ke-evil-an seorang Kim Jaejoong._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Innocent?**

_-Z-_

**.**

_**YunJae FanFiction**_

.

**Chapter 3 : Our First Kiss**

**.**

* * *

><p>Yunho dengan cepat memasuki rumah Jaejoong setelah dua jam penuh dia mengelilingi sekolah untuk mencari Jaejoong untuk mengembalikan tasnya. Tetapi nihil Jaejoong tidak ada sampai akhirnya ada teman sekelas Jaejoong yang bernama Junsu memberi tahu bahwa Jaejoong sudah pulang dari tadi. <em>Poor Yunho<em>...

Sekarang sudah hampir jam 3. Yunho tidak ingin mengingkari janjinya dengan Changmin. Dia sudah berjanji untuk pulang pada jam 3. Yunho segera mengetuk pintu rumah Jaejoong dengan terburu-buru. Sesekali dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tidak sabar.

Perlahan pintu di buka dan menampilkan wajah _umma_ Jaejoong—Kim Jung Min—yang sedikit terkejut melihat Yunho bermandikan peluh sambil menggendong dua tas.

"_Aigo..._ Yunnie, kenapa kau membawa tas Jaejoong?"

"_Umma..._ tadi Joongie meninggalkan tasnya di sekolah. Aku menghubungi ponselnya tidak aktif." Dengan nafas yang masih memburu Yunho meletakan tas Jaejoong di depan Jung Min. Jung Min hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mengambil tas Jaejoong.

"_Umma_ baru ingat tadi Joongie masuk ke dalam rumah seenaknya. _Umma_ tidak sadar tasnya ketinggalan. Maafkan Joongie, _ne?_" Yunho membalas ucapan Jung Min dengan anggukan, "Mau mampir ke dalam?" lanjut Jung Min.

"_Ani, umma_ aku harus segera pulang. Titip salam kepada Joongie. Permisi, _umma_" Yunho tersenyum kecil kepada Jung Min sebelum lari secepatnya ke arah pemberhentian bus terdekat. Karena tadi dia tidak meminta Changmin mengantarnya pulang dia harus menaiki bus untuk pulang-pergi, Jaejoong selalu mengajaknya menaiki angkutan umum. Selain itu Yunho belum tertarik untuk menggunkan kendaraan pribadi. Dia memilih mengikuti kekasihnya saja.

Jung Min tersenyum kecil ke arah Yunho. Beruntung sekali anaknya mendapatkan pria seperti itu. Perlahan dia menuntup pintu dan...

"JOONGIE! TURUN KAU! BRENGSEK SEKALI MEMBUAT YUNHO KELABAKAN SEPERTI ITU." Teriak Jung Min mengelegar dan membuat Jaejoong yang sedang mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya menggunakan _ear phone_ bergidik ngeri.

Ternyata tidak ibu tidak anak...

_Sama-sama evil._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yunho memasuki rumahnya. Sekarang pukul lima lebih lima belas menit. Dia terlambat dua jam dari janjinya kepada Changmin. Salahkan bis yang dia tumpangi mendadak menyengol motor yang sedang lewat membuat pengendaranya terjungkal jatuh dan memarah-marahi sang supir bus. Membuat suasana ricuh tidak terkendali.

Dengan sedikit takut Yunho memasuki rumahnya. Dia menengokkan kepalanya melihat keadaan.

_Aman_

Dengan langkah mengendap-endap Yunho berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya dengan cepat. Yunho menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu sambil menutup pintu perlahan. Dia membalikan badannya dan...

_JDER.._

Changmin dengan cuek membereskan meja Yunho yang sedikit berantakan, Changmin sama sekali tidak melirik Yunho karena dia yakin wajah tuan mudanya sudah mencapai pose paling tidak mengenakan. Changmin hanya mengeleng pelan lalu mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Yunho setelah meletakan buku tebal yang berisi tentang pengetahuan jasmani ke rak buku yang tepat berada di atas meja belajar Yunho.

"Sudah dua jam saya menunggu anda. Padahal anda bilang jam tiga sudah sampai." Changmin dengan santai duduk di pinggir meja Yunho sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kemeja putihnya yang berbalut rompi hitam terlihat sedikit kusut karena Changmin tidur-tiduran di sofa kamar Yunho untuk menunggu Yunho sekaligus menegurnya. Setelah mendengar pintu utama terbuka, Changmin segera bangkit dan pura-pura beres-beres.

Changmin menelusuri tubuh Yunho dari ujung kaki perlahan-lahan sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap lemban di pipi Yunho. Changmin sontak melotot.

"Yah! Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berkelahi, JUNG YUNHO! Selesaikan masalah dengan baik-baik! _Aish_, apa yang harus aku katakan kepada tuan besar?" Changmin mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu mendekati Yunho dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan.

Yunho hanya meringis kecil melihat Changmin. Luka di pipinya dia dapat saat berusaha melerai supir bus dengan pengendara motor. Pengendara motor yang sedikit kalap memukul wajah Yunho dan membuat lembam di pipi Yunho. Hal ini sontak membuat seorang _yeoja_ di belakang Yunho memekik kecil dan refleks mengatakan bahwa Yunho adalah anak dari sebuah perusahaan ternama. Sang pengendara motor yang takut setelah mengetahui Yunho adalah orang yang berada segera mendunduk-nunduk minta maaf. Karena kebaikan hati Yunho dengan rela hati dia memaafkan pengendara motor. Setidaknya hal itu membuat suasana mereda dan pengendara motor melupakan permasalahannya dengan pengendara bus. Pengendara motor segera kabur dengan motornya setelah meminta maaf kepada Yunho. Supir bus yang merasa tertolong hanya berterima kasih dan bus baru kembali berjalan seperti semula setelah penumpang penuh. Yunho menunggu lama hal itu. Karena tabrakan kecil itu membuat beberapa penumpang memilih untuk pergi kabur dari pada mendapat masalah.

Changmin menekan sadis lembam di pipi Yunho sambil berkali-kali mengatakan, 'aku tidak mengajarimu untuk bertengkar.'

Yunho hanya meringis sambil sesekali memekik kecil. Sampai akhirnya Yunho menahan tangan Changmin yang terus-menerus menindas pipi lembamnya.

"Ini bukan karena bertengkar, Changminnie..." Yunho menghempaskan tangan Changmin lalu mengusap-usap pelan pipinya yang nyeri.

Changmin berdecak pelan, "Aku akan mencari obat. Pokoknya kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku, Jung Yunho-_sshi_." Changmin segera keluar dari kamar Yunho mencari obat.

Yunho mendesah pelan lalu meletakan tasnya ke atas meja belajarnya. Dengan cepat dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya yang tersusun rapih. Sambil sesekali menguling-gulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Tubuhnya terasa lelah seharian ini. Tapi nanti dia masih harus bertemu dengan orang tuanya jam delapan. Dan bisa dipastikan setelah itu kedua orang tua Yunho akan mengajak Yunho makan di restoran mahal sambil sesekali menyingung tentang keadaan Jaejoong.

Jangan tanya kenapa orang tua Yunho bisa mengenal Jaejoong. _Umma_ Yunho jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat Jaejoong yang entah kenapa tampak manis di mata _umma_ Yunho. _Umma_ Yunho dengan nafsu langsung meng-_geret_ Jaejoong ke ruangan khusus milik _umma_ Yunho untuk mencoba pakaian-pakaian yang _umma _Yunho buat. Apakah _author_ lupa mengatakan bahwa _umma_ Yunho adalah seorang _designer_ ternama?_ Umma _Yunho berada di Jepang karena tidak mau berpisah dengan _appa_ Yunho. Dan Yunho meng-iyakan hal itu. _Umma_ Yunho sukses membuat berbagai macam pakaian lucu, terutama untuk pria sejak dia mengenal Jaejoong. Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk membuat Jaejoong menjadi objeknya. Setiap pulang ke Korea orang pertama yang _umma_ Yunho cari adalah Jaejoong, dia ingin melihat pakaiannya digunakan oleh Jaejoong. Bahkan _umma_ Yunho sampai memiliki nomer ponsel Jaejoong untuk dapat memantau ukuran tubuh Jaejoong jika sewaktu-waktu berubah. Jadi ia bisa mengganti ukuran baju yang dia desain.

Yunho waktu itu pernah merasa gemas melihat Jaejoong yang diperintahkan oleh _umma_-nya untuk menggunakan _hotpans_ berwarna krem pendek, hal ini membuat kaki Jaejoong yang terpahat dengan cantik terekpose bebas. Sedangkan tubuh atasnya hanya menggunakan baju V-neck berlengan panjang abu-abu dengan bagian leher sampai lengan kebesaran dan membuat pundak Jaejoong terekspose. Karena bagian lengan sampai pergelangan tangannya kebesaran, maka baju itu sukses menutupi jari-jari lentik Jaejoong sampai separuhnya dan hanya menunjukan kurang lebih satu buku-buku jari Jaejoong. Tetapi bagian pinggang sampai pinggul-nya cukup ketat membuat pinggang Jaejoong yang ramping tercetak jelas. Jaejoong keluar dari kamar ganti sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. _Umma_ Yunho hanya memekik senang sambil mem-foto Jaejoong berkali-kali. Entah waktu itu kenapa Yunho merasa gemas kepada Jaejoong dan ingin memeluknya. Tetapi dia merasa tidak sopan jika memeluk Jaejoong tiba-tiba dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. (Aigo Yunho. Itu namanya lu tergoda dengan Jae. BUKAN GEMES! *author pun emosi*)

_Sepertinya besok Yunho harus mengajak Jaejoong ke rumah._

Yunho perlahan memejamkan matanya yang entah kenapa terasa berat. Dia bergelung ke arah kiri dan tertidur. Selang beberapa detik Changmin masuk dan mendengus kesal. Pada akhirnya Changmin tetap mengobati pipi Yunho tetapi di sisi lain dia juga membiarkan Yunho tertidur.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hari ini Jaejoong keluar kelas dengan sumringah. Dengan langkah yang berkesan buru-buru Jaejoong berjalan ke kelas Yunho. Orang-orang hanya menatap sikap Jaejoong dengan pandangan datar. Sepertinya mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kegilaan tokoh utama kita.

Jaejoong memasukan kepalanya ke dalam kelas Yunho. Mata besarnya melihat kelas ini sudah kosong dan di pojok ruangan hanya ada Yoochun dan Yunho yang sedang membuka sebuah buku bersama-sama. Jaejoong menyeringai _evil_. _'Rencananya sudah di mulai!'_

Dengan berlari kecil Jaejoong menghampiri Yoochun dan Yunho—terlihat sangat tidak sabaran sekali _umma_ kita ini.

"_Anneyong_." Jaejoong menyapa dengan senyuman yang bertenger di bibirnya. Dia segera meraih bangku yang ada di depan meja Yoochun dan Yunho dan duduk disana sambil menatap Yunho yang berada di hadapannya secara intes. Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Jaejoong perlahan melirik buku yang terbuka bebas di hadapan Yoochun. _Aigo..._ itu buku porno yang menampakan pria dan wanita dewasa sedang saling menindih tanpa selembar kain pun. Sang pria sedang mencium perut sang wanita dan membuat wanita membusungkan dadanya. Wajah Jaejoong sontak merona ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang bergejolak panas. Yoochun yang notabene sudah memiliki segudang buku seperti ini hanya menatap halaman itu datar.

Jaejoong perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah Yunho. Yunho hanya menatap buku itu dengan pandangan bingung. Sesekali dia mengerutkan dahinya karena merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Rasanya Jaejoong ingin langsung menerkam Yunho di situ juga, buku yang dibawa Yoochun entah kenapa membangkitkan gairahnya.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil buku itu. Jaejoong dalam hati hanya ber-'yes-yes' ria, dia sudah membayangkan Yunho akan membolak-balikan buku itu dengan _pervert _dan setelah itu Yunho langsung menerkam dirinya. Ahh~ membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jaejoong berblushing-blushing ria.

TERNYATA SALAH!

Yunho dengan cepat menutup buku itu untuk melihat _cover_ depannya yang bergambar seorang wanita dengan pakaian _sexy_ mengigit bibirnya dengan pandangan yang menggoda, "Chunnie... buku ini membahas tentang struktur tubuh manusia? Kenapa banyak sekali gambar _yeoja _dan _namja_ tanpa pakaian?"

Yoochun hanya terperangah dengan perkataan Yunho dia memelototkan kedua matanya dan menatap Yunho dengan wajah syok. Dengan cepat Yoochun memukul kepala Yunho dengan buku porno lain yang dia genggam. Yoochun berharap dengan memukul kepala Yunho otak Yunho yang menurutnya _error_ dapat kembali seperti semula. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak syok melihat pria dewasa sehat 'sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan buku porno'? KENAPA YUNHO MALAH MEMBAHAS TENTANG PELAJARAN? KENAPA? APA SALAH _EOMMA _YOOCHUN DAN JAEJOONG SAMPAI HARUS BERHADAPAN DENGAN MANUSIA TERPOLOS INI?

Jaejoong hanya menundukan wajahnya sambil mengecurutkan bibirnya semua harapan _pervert_-nya mendadak sirna berganti dengan rasa sebal. Rasanya dia ingin mengangkat kursi yang dia duduki dan melemparnya ke kepala Yunho agar otak Yunho dapat bekerja dengan cara yang seharusnya. _Aigoo.._

"DEMI TUHAN YUNHO! Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Ini buku PORNO! Kau tidak tahu buku PORNO?" Yoochun dengan kalap berkali-kali memukuli kepala Yunho—memang tidak terlalu keras tetapi membuat Yunho beberapa kali meringis sebal.

Yunho dengan cepat menahan tangan Yoochun setelah kesal berkali-kali kepalanya diperlakukan dengan nista, "CHUNNIE! Buku Porno itu tidak boleh dimiliki tahu! Itu masuk undang-undang pornografi. Aish, kau ingin di penjara? Lagi pula buku porno itu untuk 21 tahun ke atas. Kita masih 17! Demi Tuhan Chunnie. Aku akan membuang buku-buku ini untukmu." Yunho mengambil buku-buku porno yang ada di meja itu dan juga di tangan Yoochun.

Jaejoong hanya mendesah kesal sambil melipat tangannya di meja dan menumpukan kepalanya di tangannya yang terlipat sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

Yoochun melotot mendengar perkataan Yunho, "NO! Aku akan membuangnya sendiri." Dengan sigap Yoochun meraih buku yang Yunho pegang dan segera memasukannya ke tas. Dan selanjutnya dia segera kabur sebelum koleksi kesayangannya lenyap di tangan Yunho.

"DIBUANG CHUNNIE!" Yunho berteriak keras agar Yoochun dapat mendengarnya. Setelah itu dia memandang Jaejoong yang sedang meletakan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang terlipat sambil memandang keluar jendela. Dengan lembut Yunho mengelus-elus kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong perlahan memejamkan matanya menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Ah, Yunhonya sangat _innocent_ dan tidak peka, membuatnya sedikit lelah.

"Nanti malam kau menginap di rumahku oke? _Eomma _semalam pulang dia ingin bertemu denganmu." Yunho masih asyik mempilin rambut Jaejoong yang berwarna hitam kelam. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menjawab ucapan Yunho dengan anggukan kecil yang membuatnya terlihat imut di mata Yunho, "Setelah ini kita kerumahmu untuk mengambil baju ganti baru ke rumahku."

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengedip beberapa kali, "Tidak usah, kita langsung ke rumahmu saja. _Eomma _pasti membawa baju desain-nya. Aku pasti lagi-lagi menjadi boneka manekin mendadak. Aku menggunakan baju desain _eomma _saja."

Yunho mengangguk setuju, "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak pernah mau membawa pulang baju yang _eomma_ desin untukmu? Baju-baju itu sekarang menumpuk di lemariku."

"Aku tidak enak membawanya. Itu pasti barang berkualitas. Lihat saja kainnya yang sangat lembut. Bisa saja ada orang lain yang bisa menggunakan baju itu."

Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong sejenak, "Tetapi itu ukuran tubuhmu Jae, aku saja tidak cukup. _ Eomma _selalu membuat bagian pinggangnya ketat. Lagian_ eomma_ khusus membuatnya untukmu. Lain kali aku akan membawa baju-baju itu saat berkunjung ke rumahmu."

Sontak Jaejoong wajah Jaejoong memerah saat Yunho mengatakan 'tetapi itu ukuran tubuhmu Jae, aku saja tidak cukup.' Berarti Yunho pernah mencoba bajunya kan? Aigo... membayangkan Yunho menggunakan baju yang dia gunakan entah kenapa membuat dia merasakan sensasi panas yang mengelitik di dadanya. Apa lagi saat Yunho mengatakan bahwa dia tubuhnya tidak cukup menggunakan pakaian Jaejoong. Ah~ secara tidak langsung ini membahas tentang ukuran tubuh Yunho yang lebih besar dan kekar dari pada Jaejoong. Kyaa~ Jaejoong membayangkan tubuh Yunho yang terekspos dan mencoba pakaianya. Ah~ Jaejoong malu.

"Apa sih Yun. Sudah ayo kita pulang saja." Jaejoong menutup wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Dia segera bangkit mendahului Yunho agar Yunho tidak bertanya aneh-aneh tentang wajahnya yang memerah.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Pokoknya aku tidak mau membantumu untuk merubah Yunho tidak menjadi innocent lagi! Tadi aku hampir mati duduk melihat Yunho hampir membuang buku-buku yang aku anggap sebagai anakku."_

Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Yoochun di telfon genggamnya, "Ayolah, Chunnie... kau orang ter-_yadong_ yang pernah aku kenal. Oke?"

"_ANI!_ _Tidak mau! Yunho itu sudah tidak terselamatkan lagi innocent-nya. Pria sehat mana yang tidak terangsang melihat buku porno! Aku yakin kau pasti bergairah dan hendak menyerang Yunho saat melihat gambar di buku-buku itu!"_

Sontak wajah Jaejoong memerah. Perkataan Yoochun benar adanya dan membuat Jaejoong malu, "Ah, ayolaaah... sekali lagi! Sekali saja. Oke-oke?" Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Yunho.

Kasur Yunho? Yup. Sekarang dia sudah berada di kamar Yunho setelah dia mengabari _umma_-nya bahwa dia akan menginap di rumah Yunho tiba-tiba Yoochun menelfonnya. Yunho sendiri sedang berbincang-bincang dengan ayahnya. Sedangkan _eomma_ Yunho sedang sibuk dengan kopernya yang ada di kamarnya—tentu saja sibuk dengan pakaian yang akan dia kenakan kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bergelung ke kiri dan memeluk guling Yunho. Bibirnya mengecurut imut menunggu jawaban dari Yoochun.

"_Oke. Tapi sekali besok itu yang terakhir. Aku akan memikirkan ide lain."_

Pik.

Lagi-lagi Yoochun mematikan telefonnya dengan seenaknya. Jaejoong mendesah lega dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di guling Yunho. Sekali dia berguling ke kanan lalu ke kiri sampai akhirnya _eomma _Yunho datang dan memanggil nama Jaejoong. Sontak Jaejoong segera bangun dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"_Chagi_, gunakan ini oke?" _Umma_ Yunho meletakan sweater rajut berwarna _soft pink_ ke atas tangan Jaejoong, "Jangan menggunakan celana. Sweater ini akan menutupi separuh pahamu oke?" _Umma_ Yunho menjulurkan tangannya dan membenahi rambut Jaejoong, "Ponimu sudah panjang _chagi_. Nanti _eomma_ akan membantu memotongnya oke?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk malu. Tidak menggunakan celana eh? Berarti lagi-lagi kakinya akan terekspose bebas.

"Nanti lepaskan sendal rumah itu dan bertelanjang kaki. Kesannya akan lebih natural, _chagi._ _Eomma_ menunggu di bawah. Berdandan yang cantik. Yunho juga sedang menonton TV di bawah." _Umma _Yunho mengerling nakal lalu berjalan keluar kamar, "Yang cantik _chagi~_" ucap _umma_ Yunho sebelum keluar dari kamar Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong yang merona sambil memegang sweater rajutan itu. Berarti setelah ini dia harus turun ke lantai satu menggunakan pakaian ini dan menghadap _eomma_ Yunho. Ah, jika hanya berhadapan dengan _eomma_ Yunho Jaejoong tidak perduli. Tetapi harus berhadapan dengan Yunho juga? _Aigo_...

Jaejoong melepas pakaiannya perlahan-lahan tidak mau terlalu cepat karena jantungnya belum selesai berdegup dengan kencang. Dia meraih sweater pink yang tadi dia letakan di kasur Yunho dan membentangkannya. Tubuhnya sekarang hanya terbalut dengan _boxer_ pendek berwarna krem pucat. Jika dilihat sekilas orang pasti mengira Jaejoong sedang telanjang bulat mengingat _boxer_-nya sedikit ketat.

"_Aigo_... Lembut sekali. Pasti barang mahal. Jaejoong mengelus pelan sweater itu setelah itu dia menggunakan sweater _soft pink_ tersebut dengan ragu. Dengan cepat Jaejoong berlari ke arah cermin besar yang berada di sudut kamar Yunho dan...

Jaejoong melotot melihat sweater itu dia gunakan. Satu kata yang mencerminkan segalanya. _Ketat. _Jaejoong mengerang pelan dia perlahan menurunkan ujung sweaternya agar bisa menutupi pahanya yang terekspose. Belum sampai sepuluh detik ujung baju itu perlahan naik dan tidak menutupi setengah pahanya. Hanya seperempat, ternyata _umma_ Yunho tidak kalah _evil_ juga. Baju itu ketat membuatnya kembali ke posisi awal dengan cepat. Rasanya Jaejoong mau menangis melihat dirinya di depan cermin.

Sweater itu tidak berlengan membuat lengan putih Jaejoong tampak serasi dengan warna _soft_ _pink_-nya. Bagian kerahnya seperti baju biasa. Dan satu hal yang tidak Jaejoong sadari, ada pita putih kecil yang menghiasi ujung sweaternya. Jaejoong perlahan berjalan ke kamar mandi Yunho dan mengambil sisir yang ada disana merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan. Bahkan dia menyempatkan mencuci wajahnya terlebih dahulu agar tidak terlihat kusam. Setelah itu dia mengeringkan mukanya dengan handuk Yunho yang tergantung disana.

Matanya menangkap keranjang pakaian kotor di samping wastafel. Jaejoong hanya diam memandang kain berwarna putih yang tercuat dari celana panjang kain Yunho.

_BLUSH_

Jaejoong segera keluar dengan wajah merah dan segera berlari ke lantai bawah. Bayangan kain putih itu masih teriang-iang.

Yunho yang sedang memakan kripik dengan _eomma_-nya mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat Jaejoong turun dari tangga dengan tangankirinya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, "Joongie~" Yunho berucap riang dan segera memembalikan tubuhnya dan melompati sofa yang dia duduki begitu saja dan mendatangi Jaejoong tapi entah kenapa kecepatan _umma_-nya bisa begitu dasyat dan mengalahi gerakannya yang melompati sofa.

Sekarang ini _umma_ Yunho dengan beringas memeluk Jaejoong dan mengusap-usapkan pipinya ke pipi Jaejoong, "_Aigo~_ Anak _eomma_ manis sekali. Andai _umma _masih muda."

Yunho yang dibelakangnya hanya terkikik geli dia memeluk _eomma_-nya dari belakang sekaligus memeluk Jaejoong. Entah kenapa mereka bertiga jadi seperti teletubies yang sedang berpelukan (=w=" )

_Appa_ Yunho yang baru keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya hanya menatap kumpulan teletubies itu dengan pandangan heran. Sampai akhirnya dia berdeham pelan dan membuat para teletubies itu berpencar.

Yunho hanya tertawa malu karena di umurnya yang tidak kecil lagi kepergok sedang memeluk _eomma_-nya. Sedangkan Jaejoong menunduk malu sambil menarik ujung sweaternya agar tidak terlalu meng-ekpose pahanya.

_Umma _Yunho yang merasa kegiatannya tergangu hanya memberika _deathglare_ kepada suaminya. Detik selanjutnya dia menarik tangan Jaejoong menjauh dari ujung sweater yang dia pegang dan membuat sweater yang dia gunakan perlahan naik, "Begini lebih manis." Ucap _umma_ Jaejoong dengan riang. Dia dengan cepat membenahi rambut Jaejoong dan mencubit pipi Jaejoong karena gemas.

Setelah itu _umma_ Yunho menarik Yunho dan Jaejoong menuju sofa putih berbulu yang memang hanya digunakan untuk duduk satu orang. _Umma _Yunho menyuruh Yunho untuk duduk di sofa tersebut dan Yunho hanya menurut—benar-benar anak yang berbakti walaupun _umma-_nya sebenarnya sedang me-nista-i anaknya. Setelah itu _umma_ Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk duduk di bagian lengan sofa.

Jaejoong awalnya mencoba, hanya saja lengan sofa itu terlalu kecil dan membuat salah satu kakinya turun dan melayang. Jelas ini membuat bagianbawah sweaternya semakin tersingkap keatas, Jaejoong menolaknya dan segera berdiri. _Umma_ Yunho hanya berkacak pinggang sambil memegang kamera yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari saku kemejanya.

"Pokoknya Jaejoong harus duduk di dekat Yunho aku tidak mau tahu! Aku ingin me-foto kalian berdua." Sifat kekanak-kanakan _eomma_ Yunho perlahan menguar dan membuat Jaejoong merona

"Tapi _eomma..._" Jaejoong mengeluh tidak setuju.

"_Yeobo..._" _Eomma_ Yunho menatap suaminya yang dengan santai meminum kopinya di sofa sebrang sambil memandang tingkah laku orang-orang aneh di hadapannya.

"Suruh saja Jaejoong duduk di pangkuanYunho. Begitu saja kok repot?" _Appa_ Yunho mengambil koran yang menganggur di sampingnya dan pura-pura tidak sadar dengan Jaejoong yang memlototinya.

"Ah ide bagus _yeobo!"_ _Umma _Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk di pangkuan Yunho. Sebelum sempat Jaejoong dan Yunho protes bunyi 'jepret'-an kamera sudah terdengar berkali-kali.

'_JEPRET'_

Jaejoong menumpukan tangannya ke paha Yunho satunya lagi agar bisa bangkit

'_JEPRET'_

Yunho mengangkat pinggang Jaejoong untuk bangkit

'_JEPRET'_

Foto close up wajah Jaejoong yang memerah

'_JEPRET'_

Foto Yunho yang memandang _eomma_-nya kesal dan hendak mengambil kameranya.

Dan sebelum foto terakhir berhasil _eomma_ Yunho ambil Yunho sudah mengambil kamera yang _eomma_ Yunho pegang. Jaejoong dengan semangat mendatangi Yunho dan membujuk Yunho untuk menghapus foto nista mereka berdua di sana.

Tetapi sebelum itu terjadi _eomma_ Yunho menggunakan puppy eyes andalannya sambil berkata, "Kau tega melakukan ini kepada _eomma_-mu sendiri, Yun? Sudah lama _eomma_ menginginkan foto seperti ini."

Dan dengan polosnya Yunho memberikan kamera itu kepada _eomma_-nya sendiri tanpa mengotak-atik isi dari kamera itu. Hal ini membuat _eomma_ Yunho ber-'yes-yes' ria sedangkan Jaejoong dengan hanya memukul pundak Yunho karena tidak setuju dengan tingkah laku Yunho.

"Err... bukan ingin menganggu kesenangan kalian." Tiba-tiba _appa_ Yunho yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara juga. Dan hal ini tentu mengambil perhatian seluruh mahluk diruangan itu, "Tetapi Jaejoong sweater-mu tersingkap." Ucapnya dengan nada datar. Dan sontak semuanya langsung menatap Jaejoong.

Dengan horror Jaejoong menatap sweaternya yang tersingkap hingga pinggangnya dan membuat boxernya terlihat jelas.

"_ANDWAEEE..._" dengan wajah merah Jaejoong segera berlari kekamar Yunho menutupi malunya sambil menarik ujung sweaternya untuk menutupi pahanya.

Yunho hanya menggaruk-garuk pipinya heran. Karena menurutnya hal seperti itu biasa saja. Sedangkan _eomma_ Yunho hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Setelah itu dia menepuk halus pundak anaknya. Sebelum anaknya sempat menyahut, _eomma _Yunho mengambil baju lain yang dia lampirkan di sofa sebelah suaminya.

"Suruh Jaejoong pakai baju ini."

Yunho menggeleng pelan, "Kasian Joongie, _eomma..._"

Kembali _eomma_ Yunho menggunakan '_puppy eyes'_andalannya, "_Eomma_ janji ini yang terlakhir, _chagi.._ Kau tahu kan _eomma_ sangat merindukan Joongie sampai membuatkan baju untuknya. Oke _chagi?_"

Dan Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Lagi-lagi _eomma_ Yunho menunjukan seriangaian setannya, "Bantu Jaejoong menggunakan baju ini. Banyak pita dibaju ini. Jaejoong pasti susah menggunakannya. Yunho lagi-lagi mengangguk dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu sambil membawa baju yang diberikan _eommanya._

Setelah memastikan anaknya sudah pergi, _appa _Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya heran, "Kau ini benar-benar berencana ingin membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho bersatu ya?"

_Eomma_ Yunho menyeringai licik, "_Of course_, _baby..._ memangnya kau tidak sebal melihat hubungan mereka yang begitu-begitu saja? Padahal aku kan menginginkan cucu." _Umma_ Yunho mengecurutkan bibirnya imut sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

_Appa _ Yunho menghela nafasnya dan kembali menatap korannya, "Salahkan Yunho yang terlalu _innocent."_ Ucapnya datar.

.

.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan perlahan lalu setelah dia masuk ke ruangan itu dia kembali menutup pintunya. Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang tiduran tertelungkup di kasurnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal Yunho. Tubuhnya masih berbalut sweater yang tadi—dan tentu saja membuat pahanya terlihat jelas dan hanya ditutupi boxer pendek.

"Joongie..." Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, duduk disamping tubuh Jaejoong dan mengusap kepala kekasihnya pelan.

Jaejoong menengok ke arah Yunho dan menampakan wajahnya yang merah padam karena malu. Kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk meremas bantal besar Yunho yang sedari tadi dia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya, "Joongie malu, Yuun.." desis Jaejoong pelan sambil kembali menutup wajahnya di bantal Yunho.

"Tenang saja, Yunnie biasa saja melihat Joongie tadi." Ucap Yunho disertai senyuman manis.

JEDER

Seakan tersambar petir di sore bolong *?* Jaejoong ingin menangis karena ucapan Yunho. Jadi saat Yunho melihat Jaejoong dengan pakaian super sexy itu, Yunho tidak merasakan apapun? Rasanya ingin menangis. Huwee...

"Ayo Joongie bangun. Tinggal satu baju terakhir nih. _Eomma _sedang baik." Ucap Yunho dengan senyuman 100watt.

Mendengar kata 'terakhir' Jaejoong kembali semangat. Jadi setelah ini dia tidak perlu menggunakan baju-baju sexy buatan _umma _Yunho lagi. Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya lagi ke arah Yunho dengan bibir yang tetap di kecurutkan. Yunho membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Jaejoong bangkit.

Jaejoong mau tidak mau menerima tangan Yunho duduk di pinggir ranjang Yunho.

"Ayo-ayo ini yang terakhir~" Yunho berdendang kecil dengan ucapannya sambil melepaskan sweater yang Jaejoong gunakan.

Jaejoong merasa dia akan pingsan pada detik itu juga. Dengan santai... DENGAN SANTAI Yunho membuka bajunya dan membuatnya hanya menggunakan boxer yang sewarna dengan kulit itu. Wajah Jaejoong memerah bahkan sampai telinga. Tangannya sedikit bergetar dan sesuatu di dalam dadanya bergejolak riang.

"Kata _eomma_ baju ini sedikit susah digunakan karena banyak tali. Jadi aku akan membantumu. Angkat kedua tanganmu, Jonggie." Yunho dengan datar menyuruh Jaejoong untuk mengangkat tangannya sedangkan dia mempersiapkan baju yang dia pegang untuk Jaejoong pakain

Dengan malu Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya dan kemudian Yunho mengenakan baju itu ke Jaejoong.

Baju terakhir yang menyebalkan. Sebenarnya itu hanya baju hitam ketat biasa hanya saja bagian pinggang sampai pinggul adalah pita-pita yang tidak sepenuhnya terjahit satu sama lalin dan membuat perut Jaejoong terekspose jelas. Yunho sedikit kebingungan saat ada beberapa pita yang saling menjerat dan terpaksa Yunho harus membereskan hal itu. Jaejoong sedari tadi hanya diam sambil sesekali bergidik saat jari Yunho tidak sengaja menyengol kulit pinggangnya yang memang sedikit sensitif.

Setelah selesai dengan baju, Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk berdiri. Melihat bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong yang terekspose Yunho berinisiatif untuk mengambil celana jeans pendeknya di lemari dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menggunakan celana jeans berwarna biru tua itu.

Jaejoong hanya menurut saja tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata. Pasalnya wajahnya masih memerah karena malu, dia takut saat berbicara yang terjadi malah suara bergetarnya yang keluar.

"Yuun, celananya kebesaran." Desis Jaejoong pelan untuk menghindari suaranya yang bergetar. Yunho segera bergerak cepat mengambil ikat pinggangnya dan menggunakannya celana yang Jaejoong gunakan.

Yunho saat itu sedikit malas untuk memutar tubuhnya untuk membuat Jaejoong menggunakan ikat pinggangnya seutuhnya. Jadinya dengan posisi seperti memeluk Yunho mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang Jaejoong untuk menggerakan ikat pinggangnya ke celah lain tempat untuk memasukan tali ikat pinggang.

Jaejoong yang merasa diperlakukan dengan manis perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Yunho. Hanya saja karena tubuhnya terlalu pendek yang terlihat dari sudut matanya adalah dagu serta bibir Yunho. Jaejoong menatap intes bibir Yunho yang sedikit terbuka. Sudah bertahun-tahun Jaejoong ingin merasakan bibir Yunho. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali Jaejoong membayangkan dia dapat menyentuh bibir Yunho dan membuat tubuhnya bergetar pelan dan perasaan hangat menguar dari daerah perutnya menggelitik organ-organ dalamnya.

Refleks dengan lembut Jaejoong meletakan kedua tangannya di pundak Yunho. Kedua kakinya perlahan berjinjit sedangkan matanya terus memandang bibir Yunho. Tangan kirinya yang tadi dia letakan di pundak Yunho perlahan bergerak dan mengelus bibir bawah Yunho dengan intes.

Yunho yang merasakan pergerakan ganjal dari Jaejoong segera menundukan wajahnya untuk menatap kekasihnya. Tetapi hal itu terjadi dengan bertepatan dengan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka berdua. Jaejoong menempelkan bibir atasnya ke celah di atara bibir Yunho yang terbuka menikmati sensasi dimana bibir Yunho yang sedikit basah menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit kering karena dari tadi dia berdiam diri terus. Tangan kanan Jaejoong mulai merayap ke tengkuk Yunho dan menekannya lembut membuat kedua bibir itu semakin menghimpit.

Yunho hanya menatap kedua mata Jaejoong yang terpejam rapat dengan wajah terkejut. Dia tahu bahwa ini adalah ciuman. Tetapi ini pertama kalinya dia menerima ciuman dari orang yang bukan keluarganya. Selain itu ciuman ini berkesan menuntut tidak seperti keluarganya yang lain hanya memberikan ciuman singkat di bibirnya. Yunho bergidik pelan saat tiba-tiba merasakan bibir bawah Jaejoong bergerak pelan untuk melumat bibir bawahnya.

Tangan Yunho yang berada di pinggang Jaejoong—atau tepatnya mengenggam ikat pinggang yang berada di daerah pinggang Jaejoong—bergetar pelan. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho merasakan sensasi hangat dari dadanya. Dia tidak berani menghentikan Jaejoong dia takut Jaejoong akan marah kepadanya jadi dia pasrah saja. (Njiir.. Yun! Bales kenapa ciuman JJ? Udah nespong tuh dia! #author pun ngamuk)

Jaejoong yang entah kenapa baru sadar akan tingkah lakunya segera mendorong dada Yunho menjauh. Dia menundukan wajahnya yang memerah padam. KENAPA DIA MENJADI SE-AGRESIF INI? Aigoo.. seperti bukan dirinya saja. Jaejoong sangat-sangat-amat-_hyper_ MALU! Tapi sensasi bibir Yunho yang terasa sangat lembut serta sedikit basah mengetarkan jiwanya.

"_Mi-_" Sebelum sempat Jaejoong minta maaf tiba-tiba pintu terbuka begitu saja menampakan _umma_ Yunho yang menatap anaknya seperti singa yang menemukan musuh besarnya.

"YUNHO! DASAR BOCAH _INNOCENT!_" dengan nista _umma _Yunho melempar kepala Yunho dengan buku yang dia bawa dan membuat Yunho meng-aduh kesakitan. Sedangkan Jaejoong mengurut dadanya berusaha tenang setidaknya tindakan _umma_ Yunho ini membuat Jaejoong menghindari pertanyaan Yunho seputar apa yang telah Jaejoong lakukan kepada bibir suci Yunho.

"_Appo eomma.._" Yunho hanya meringis menerima pukulan _eomma_-nya. Dia tidak berani untuk menahan tangan _eomma-_nya ataupun menghindar. Karena dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika melawan ibunya sendiri.

_Our first kiss..._

_So sweet and warm..._

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>AKHIRNYA CIUMAN JUGA! Ayo potong tumpeng saudara-saudara #plak.<p>

Aigo... Entah kenapa gw jadi gemes sama Yunho. Kalo gw jadi dia udah gw rape juga si Jae =w=b

.

Makasih ya yang buat _review~_

Ini udah rada banyak ngetiknya... Update kilat kan? Iya kan? #ah iya2in aja...

Kalo udah masuk sekolah nggak bisa update kilat gini nih.. Lagian chapternya masih banyak (mungkin) tergantung sih tapi.. :D

.

Sebenarnya ada hal terselubung yang membuat gw bisa update kilat gini #ketawaevil.

Karena gw lagi bahagiaaa... Entah ini pembicaraan penting atau nggak. Tapi hal ini yang ngebuat gw bisa update kilat #grin. Kalau nggak suka skip aja oke? Gw menulis karena lagi girang #plak XD

Rasanya gw pengen bunuh diri sangking bahagianya karena semalem gw memimpikan Yoosu.. #plak (Reader: Lebay lu thor.) Ah peduli setan. Yang penting gw bahagia. Selama ini gw selalu mimpian DB5K tapi itu biasa aja nggak se EXCELENT INI! GYAAAAA~

Jadi pokoknya gw **BERMIMPI **saat gw bangun tidur di kasur bawah gw (ranjang gw double bed ada yang atas dan bawahnya) ada Yoosu yang tidur sambil berpelukan (GYAA~) Setelah itu mereka bangun dan gw ngomong ke mereka pake B. Indo. Jelas aja mereka nggak ngerti. Terus gw memandang Yoochun dengan melas dan kita bicara (entah kenapa di mimpi gw, gw jado . Padahal nilai Inggris gw butut =w=b) entah ngobrol apa gw lupa *getok kepala sendiri* sampai akhirnya gw ngeliat Junsu dan bilang.

"_Can I touch you cheek?"_ Karena di mimpi gw Junsu bodoh *dibunuh Xiahtic* dia nggak ngerti dan akhirnya nanya ke Yoochun dan Yoochun mengartikannya ke Junsu. Terus Junsu nge-iya-iya-in aja. Terus dengan nista gw memegang pipi mulus nan tembem Junsu. Entah kenapa gw masih merasa bahwa itu gw sendiri yang pegang.. sensasi pipiny yang lembut dan kenyal itu terasa. XD

Gw bilang, "_Your cheek so soft and warm_." Tiba-tiba dengan nista Yoochun nimbrung, "_Sure. He's cute and chubby.. Isn't he?" _ gw cuman ketawa nista (entah kenapa gw berkesan nista disini) terus tarik pipi Yoochun yang berjerawat *eh* dan bilang, "_And your cheek is so ugly_" (entah kenapa gw merasa ada pelafalan yang salah disini)

Habis itu Yoochun pout-pout imut dan mendadak ambil handuk dia dan pergi mandi. Gw rada heran tapi abaikan.

Entah kenapa habis itu gw menerima panggilan alam yang mengharuskan gw ke toilet (=w=)b terus gw ngeliat Yoochun di kerubungin fans dalam keadaan Yoochun cuman nutupin bagian pinggang sampai pahanya dengan selembar handuk (NGAKAK BROW) Dan entah kenapa habis itu gw berteriak kalap nyuruh fans2 itu pergi dan gw bawa Yoochun pergi (padahal bias gw sebenernya Yunho =A= kenapa jadi perduli sama Yoochun!) dan entah kenapa disitu gw melihat muka Yoochun secara close up dengan tambahan rambutnya yang basah dan air mengalir di tubuhnya dari rambutnya.. GYAAA~

Bangun2 gw langsung blushing parah habis itu sekarang mendadak...

Gw...

Gw...

GW JADI NAKSIR YOOCHUN! OM MY GOD SUN!

Menurut gw Yoochun adalah member DBSK teraneh tergaje terpervert dan segalanya (kecuali kenyataan bahwa dia adalah **PRESIDENT OF YUNJAE SHIPPERS** XD HIDUP KETUAAA)

Huweeee.. Habis itu entah kenapa gw langsung cari foto Yoochun di HP dan langsung di jadiin wallpaper. Sampe gambar di Blackberry messenger gw juga gw ganti jadi Yoochun, sambil ngedengerin lagu 'All in Vain-TVfXQ' yang lebih di dominasi oleh Yoochun.. SUARANYA NGGAK NAHAAAAAN~ #melting

MIANHAE YUNHO... UNTUK SEKARANG GW ABSEN DULU UNTUK MENCINTAIMU... #halahbahasanya.

.

Yak itulah yang membuat gw bahagia dan langsung melanjutkan fanfic ini mengingat Yoochun keluar di chapter ini.. Gyaa~

HIDUP YOOCHUN~

(Btw, harusnya chap ini udah di publish dari tadi siang (T^T) Tapi author tergoda dengan traktiran di restoran Eropa. Dan membuat author terpaksa meninggalkan Ruki-chii (nama laptop author) dan Yuno-chii (nama gitar author) sendirian di rumah. ;;w;;)b

.

Kkkk~

Chap depan Yoochun muncul lagi.. #nari Mirotic mix Wrong Number.

GYAHAHAHAHAH *authorpun mulai gila*


	4. Chapter 4

Warning

THIS IS YAOI! THIS IS YAOI! OOC, AU, Real person, typo, dsb.

.

Rate

T

.

Disclaimer

Themself

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>_

_Jaejoong yang entah kenapa baru sadar akan tingkah lakunya segera mendorong dada Yunho menjauh. Dia menundukan wajahnya yang memerah padam. KENAPA DIA MENJADI SE-AGRESIF INI? Aigoo.. seperti bukan dirinya saja. Jaejoong sangat-sangat-amat-hyper MALU! Tapi sensasi bibir Yunho yang terasa sangat lembut serta sedikit basah mengetarkan jiwanya._

"_Mi-" Sebelum sempat Jaejoong minta maaf tiba-tiba pintu terbuka begitu saja menampakan umma Yunho yang menatap anaknya seperti singa yang menemukan musuh besarnya._

"_YUNHO! DASAR BOCAH INNOCENT!" dengan nista umma Yunho melempar kepala Yunho dengan buku yang dia bawa dan membuat Yunho meng-aduh kesakitan. Sedangkan Jaejoong mengurut dadanya berusaha tenang setidaknya tindakan umma Yunho ini membuat Jaejoong menghindari pertanyaan Yunho seputar apa yang telah Jaejoong lakukan kepada bibir suci Yunho._

"_Appo eomma.." Yunho hanya meringis menerima pukulan eomma-nya. Dia tidak berani untuk menahan tangan eomma-nya ataupun menghindar. Karena dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika melawan ibunya sendiri. _

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Innocent?**

_-Z-_

**.**

_**YunJae FanFiction**_

.

**Chapter 4 : Hug Me Tight**

* * *

><p><strong>08.15 PM<strong>

Jaejoong sekali-kali melirik Yunho yang sedang makan di sampingnya. Sekarang ini dia dan keluarga Jung sedang menikmati makan malam di restoran mewah di salah satu hotel bintang lima di Seoul. _Umma_ Yunho dengan gaun perak-nya dengan anggun meneguk _wine_ di gelasnya. _Appa_ Yunho masih menikmati makanannya sedangkan Yunho dan dirinya sudah menikmati _dessert._

Sejak kejadian tadi sore, Jaejoong benar-benar menghindari Yunho sementara. Gyaaaa~ rasanya ciuman mereka pada sore tadi masih terasa jelas di bibir Jaejoong. Walaupun singkat tetapi itu membuat Jaejoong ini berguling-guling sangking bahagianya.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong perlahan dari ekor matanya. Sedari tadi dia sudah merasakan risih karena Jaejoong terus menerus meliriknya. Tetapi saat mata mereka bertemu ataupun Yunho bertanya kenapa, Jaejoong malah menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Yunho kan jadi binguung~

Sekarang ini Yunho melihat Jaejoong sedang mengulum sendok kecil yang tentu saja dipenuhi dengan _ice cream_ vanila. Jaejoong sedikit menundukan wajahnya, membuat wajahnya tertutup. Tangan kiri Jaejoong yang menganggur dengan asyik sedang memelintir ujung jas hitam yang dia gunakan. Yup, karena restoran yang mereka datangi adalah restoran yang 'wah' tentu saja pakaian yang mereka gunakan juga berkesan formal.

"Ya, Joongie-_chagi _angkat kepalamu sayang." Yunho dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar _umma_-nya berbicara. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menurut dan mengangkat wajahnya yang entah kenapa terasa panas. Ah ya... mungkin karena dia baru saja memikirkan bibir Yunho yang tadi sore dia cobai *?*.

"_Aigoo..._ jika ada di rumah pasti aku langsung memelukmu. Wajahmu imut sekali~" _Umma_ Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus lembut pipi Jaejoong diiringi cubitan kecil yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Wajahnya berkesan dewasa untuk menutupi hatinya yang sebenarnya dari tadi sudah INGIN SEKALI mencubit Jaejoong dan menicum pipi calon menantunya yang memerah. Manis...

Jaejoong tersenyum malu dan disambut dengan kekehan pelan dari _umma_ Yunho.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**09.00 PM**

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat melihat Yoochun—yang notabene sahabatnya serta sahabat Yunho—sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga Yunho sambil meminum coklat panas. _Umma_ Yunho yang melihat itu hanya memperingatkan agar coklat itu tidak tumpah ke sofa. Yunho dengan santai juga merangkul Yoochun sambil menganti _channel. _Aneh... setahunya Yoochun tidak pernah dekat dengan keluarga Yunho. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak pernah melihat Yoochun menginap di rumah Yunho. Hanya saja kenapa semuanya tampak akrab dengan Yoochun?

_Aigoo..._ jangan bilang Jaejoong cemburu karena hal kecil ini. Kenapa dia jadi _overprotective_ begini?

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri di belakang Yoochun sambil mengecurutkan bibirnya sedikit sebal. Karena kedatangan Yoochun entah kenapa perhatian Yunho lebih tertumpah kepada Yoochun dari pada dirinya.

Yoochun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Jaejoong di belakangnya, "Yo, Jae~"

"Kenapa kau disini?" Ucap Jaejoong cepat. Yunho yang sedang serius menonton pada akhirnya jadi ikutan tertarik dengan apa yang Yoochun dan Jaejoong bicarakan.

"Aku diusir dari rumah." Yoochun menikmati posisinya yang mendongak, bersandar pada punggung sofa. Hal ini membuat bagian lehernya lebih rileks, "Setiap aku diusir dari rumah aku selalu menginap di rumah Yunho. Kau tidak tau ya~" Yoochun memberikan _smirk_ andalannya. Entah kenapa dia sangat suka mengerjai pasangan fenomenal ini.

Jaejoong mengucurtkan bibirnya sebal. Dia memilih untuk segera beranjak ke kamar Yunho dari pada digodai oleh Yoochun terus. Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan bertanya sedangkan Yoochun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli, dan kembali fokus ke TV di hadapannya.

Yunho berinisiatif untuk menyusul Jaejoong. Karena dia tahu, jika pacarnya itu ngambek dia akan sangat kerepotan. Sebelumnya dia menyempatkan diri ke dapur dan mengambil minum utuk melepaskan dahaganya.

Dengan santai Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Jaejoong yang sudah berganti baju dengan piyama sedang memeluk bantalnya erat sambil menonton berita menggunakan televisi yang ada di kamarnya. Dagu Jaejoong dia tumpukan ke bantal besar yang dia peluk, rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan bibirnya masih mengecurut imut.

Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong yang langsung merenggut dan bergeser ke kiri menjauhi Yunho. Entah dasar apa tiba-tiba Jaejoong marah kepadanya. Yunho sepertinya harus benar-benar bersabar menghadapi kekasihnya yang sangat _moddy_.

.

Yoochun menghabiskan coklat hangatnya dengan sekali teguk dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat ada pisang yang tergeletak dengan manis di meja makan. Berhubung dia lapar dan tiba-tiba melihat ada pisang menanggur *?* dia berinisiatif untuk mengisi perutnya dengan pisang itu. Dengan langkah cepat Yoochun bangkit dan hendak meraih pisang itu, jika _umma_ Yunho yang ternyata berada di ruang makan juga berdeham pelan.

Yoochun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Hehehe... _eomma~"_

_Umma_ Yunho menatap Yoochun yang memasang wajah coretpura-puracoret _innocent_-nya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada ide nista bertengger di kepalanya. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri Yoochun dan menepuk bahu Yoochun keras, "_Eomma_ butuh bantuanmu."

Yoochun berkedip sebentar, dia merasakan aura nista yang menguar dari tubuh _umma_ Yunho yang pada dasarnya sama seperti yang dia miliki. Yoochun mulai memasang _evilsmirk_-nya. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlangsung. Tidak lain tidak bukan untuk pasangan bodoh yang berada di lantai atas.

Jika bukan karena Yoochun jatuh cinta pada pasangan YunJae secara tiba-tiba setelah insiden 'buku-porno-yang-hendak-di-bakar-oleh-master-_innocent_', mana mau dia berpura-pura menelfon Jaejoong dan pura-pura pasrah atas ke-_innocent-_an Yunho. Dia cukup gengsi untuk mengatakan secara blak-blakan bahwa dia ingin membantu pasangan YunJae. Jadi dengan pura-pura pasrah saja dia sudah yakin Jaejoong akan memohon dan dia tinggal berpura-pura terpaksa menerima permohonan Jaejoong. Padahal jika kita intip di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia sudah loncat-loncat kegirangan. Entah kenapa melihat Yunho yang polos dan Jaejoong yang agresif membuat Yoochun semakin bernafsu untuk menyatukan mereka berdua. Dan dengan nista juga Yoochun sudah membayangkan _frist night_-nya YunJae dalam keadaan _'UKE IN TOP'_. Pikiran nista Yoochun berkata, bahwa _frist night_ YunJae tidak mungkin dengan Yunho mendominasi karena pada dasarnya Yunho SUPER _INNOCENT_! Jadi membayangkan Jaejoong beragresif ria untuk membuat Yunho terangsang membuat Yoochun menjadi semangat '45. Bisa kita lihat, wahai YJS... ketua kita, 'MICKY YOOCHUN—**THE PRESIDENT OF YUNJAE SHIPPERS**' sudah mulai beraksi.

"Suruh mereka menonton ini." _Umma _Yunho meletakan sebuah DVD yang bersampul putih polos. Yoochun yang pada dasarnya memiliki sekardus penuh film porno langsung mengerti.

"Ini DVD baru?"

"Iya. _Eomma_ menemukannya di tumpukan buku milik _appa_ Yunho. Walaupun kalem seperti itu, sebenarnya dia sangat _pervert_"—_umma_ Yunho mendengus pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya—"Pokoknya tadi _eomma_ sempat menontonnya sekilas, sepertinya keluaran baru. Karena sepertinya tokoh utamanya itu baru."

"Siapa, _eomma?_"

"Lee HyukJae. Kau tau?"

Yoochun menepuk dahinya, "Dia artis baru! Padahal dia belum ada 2 bulan untuk menjadi bintang porno. Tapi dia sangat terkenal, _eomma_ permainannya hebat. Belum lagi dia itu UKE AGRESIF! DVD perdananya dengan artis porno lama, Lee Donghae. _Eomma_ tahu? Dia kalem kan? Entah kenapa itu..." Yoochun berhenti berbicara sejenak. DVD ini... Uke agresif dengan seme kalem. Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar kata-kata yang hampir mirip dengan ini. Yoochun terdiam sejenak untuk berfikir, "INI MIRIP DENGAN YUNJAE!" Yoochun kembali menepuk dahinya. Entah kenapa dia baru sadar dengan jalan pikiran _umma _Yunho.

_Umma_ Yunho menjentikan jarinya setuju, "TEPAT! Itu yang _eomma_ suka saat berbicara denganmu. Kau mengerti!"

Yoochun sudah gatal ingin memberikan DVD ini kepada pasangan YunJae yang entah sedang apa di atas.

"Pokoknya kau berikan DVD ini lalu langsung turun ke bawah. _Eomma _akan menyiapkan 'bumbu' terakhir untuk pasangan bodoh itu."

Dua detik setelah _eomma_ Yunho berbicara, Yoochun segera berlari ke atas menuju kamar Yunho. Dengan sekali hentak dia membuka pintu itu. Terlihat Yunho sedang asyik membaca dengan bersandar ke kepala ranjangnya sedangkan Jaejoong bersandar ke pundak Yunho sambil sesekali menganti _channel_ televisinya.

Entah sihir apa yang digunakan Yunho, dia bisa dengan mudah menjinakan Jaejoong yang pada dasarnya sangat emosian dan mudah ngambek. Bukannya tadi Jaejoong sedang mengambek? Kenapa sekarang bisa mesra-mesraan lagi?

Arr... untuk apa memikirkan itu? Bukannya menonton DVD itu lebih penting dari pada meributkan bagaimana cara pasangan bodoh itu bisa akur?

Yoochun mendekati Yunho dan menarik sahabatnya untuk berdiri dan menuai sikap Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi ngambek. Jaejoong kembali mengecurutkan bibirnya sambil memeluk bantal Yunho. Yoochun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat Jaejoong, lebih baik dia mengurus Yunho terlebih dahulu. Setelah meletakan buku Yunho dia mendorong Yunho untuk duduk di karpet di depan ranjang Yunho. Jaejoong yang merasa di panggil Yunho untuk mengikutinya lalu duduk di samping Yunho sambil masih memeluk bantal Yunho.

"Tadi _eomma _meminjamkanku DVD bagus." Yoochun berjongkok di depan TV Yunho dan membuka lemari kaca kecil yang berisi peralatan DVD dan game.

"Film apa, Chunnie?" Yunho mulai tertarik dengan ajakan Yoochun dan meng-iya-kannya. Sedangkan Yoochun menyalakan DVD player milik Yunho dan segera memasukan DVD itu buru-buru.

"Pokoknya bagus!" Yoochun lalu bangkit dan segera berjalan keluar kamar. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu, Yoochun melirik ke arah YunJae. Jaejoong sedang mencari remote TV-nya yang tadi dia lempar sejenak karena ngambek.

"Aku ambil sesuatu dulu." Yoochun berjalan keluar kamar dan segera lari turun ke arah dapur dan melihat _umma_ Yunho sudah menunggunya. Di depannya ada nampan kecil berisi dua gelas. Satu mug berwarna coklat sedangkan satunya lagi gelas bening yang keduanya sudah berisi sirup.

_Umma_ Yunho meletakan nampan itu di tangan Yoochun, "Berika nampan ini kepada Jaejoong. Katakan kepadanya bahwa mug coklat ini untuk dirinya, sedangkan gelas bening ini untuk Yunho."

Yoochun terdiam sejenak berfikir, "Ah! Mug coklat ini hanya berisi sirup biasa. Sedangkan gelas bening ini adalah sirup yang dicampur dengan ehemobat perangsan?"

"TEPAT!" _umma_ Yunho menjentikan jarinya, "_Eomma_ yakin Jaejoong sudah sangat bernafsu terhadap Yunho. Tetapi Yunho tidak bukan? Jadi kenapa kita tidak membuat Yunho menjadi terangsang?" owowowo... aura setan mulai menguar dari dalam diri _umma_ Yunho. Disambut dengan kekehan nista Yoochun yang segera membawa nampan itu ke atas.

Saat naik ke atas Yoochun berpapasan dengan Changmin yang menatapnya sinis. Yoochun hanya mengedipkan matanya _innocent_, "_Butler-sshi_!" Yoochun mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menyapa Changmin sedangkan Changmin hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman pelan.

"Kau berencana mengotori tuan muda?" Changmin menatap sini Yoochun.

"Eits... tidak tuh~ tidak tuuuh~" Yoochun berdendang kecil dan berencana segera kabur, jika dengan tiba-tiba Changmin merebut nampan yang dia bawa. Yoochun berusaha meraih nampan itu lagi, hanya saja Changmin segera mengangkat nampan itu tinggi-tinggi dengan tangan kanannya. Mengingat bahwa tinggi Yoochun tidak seperti Changmin, Yoochun mengalami kesusahan untuk meraihnya.

Changmin dengan cuek segera berjalan ke kamar Yunho sedangkan Yoochun mengikutinya dengan gerutuan pelan. Entah inisiatif dari mana Changmin berjalan cepat ke arah kamar Yunho dengan langkah besar. Sedangkan Yoochun yang notabene berkaki pendek dan lelah karena dari tadi bolak balik dari kamar Yunho ke dapur hanya berjalan pelan.

Changmin segera mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho. Dan tidak sampai hitungan ke lima Jaejoong sudah membuka pintunya dengan wajah merah. Tanpa bicara apapun Changmin segera menyerahkan nampan itu ke arah Jaejoong dan segera menutup pintunya. Yoochun dari jauh hanya melotot kaget. Dia sama sekali belum memberikan penjelasan apapun tentang 'gelas-mana-yang-harus-diminum-siapa'. Tetapi sebelum Yoochun membuka pintu dan memberitahukan hal tersebut, Changmin sudah merangkul Yoochun dan dengan tenaga kudanya dia menarik Yoochun untuk turun ke bawah walaupun sedikit kesulitan karena Yoochun meronta-ronta terus.

Jaejoong hanya menautkan alisnya bingung. Dia membawa nampan itu masuk dan meletakannya di atas karpet. Padangan Jaejoong tertuju ke arah layar TV yang sedang menampilkan dua orang pria tampan dan manis sedang bercumbu hebat. Jaejoong segera men-stop film itu. Untung Yunho belum melihatnya... saat film baru mau di mulai, tiba-tiba Yunho merasa ada panggilan alam dan membuatnya segera berlari ke arah toilet. Jaejoong duduk di karpet dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal Yunho.

Aigoo... Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka dia tadi melihat awalan film porno. Ternyata sangat menantang dan...

_KRIET_

Jaejoong melihat Yunho keluar kamar mandi dan sudah memakai piyama biru muda. Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong dan melirik nampan yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan berbinar dia meraih mug coklat yang ternyata sangka tidak di sangka adalah mug ke sayangan Yunho. Di tambah dengan gambar beruang coklat yang sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya sebagai hiasan. Yunho meminum setengah dari gelas itu dan mengembalikannya ke nampan. Jaejoong yang kebetulan sedang haus dan mug coklat yang tadi sempat menjadi incaranya sudah terminum oleh Yunho, terpaksa meminum sirup di gelas bening—tanpa memperdulikan bahwa sebenarnya gelas bening itu berisi obat ehemperangsangehem.

Yunho melirik meraih remote dan menekan tombol _play_. Jaejoong yang sedang minum sama sekali tidak berniat menghentikan aksi Yunho. Jika Jaejoong menghentikan tindakan Yunho, pasti akan berakhir dengan Yunho yang meminta penjelasan mengapa Jaejoong menghentikannya. Jika Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho terus menontonnya, bisa-bisa Yunho langsung membakar televisi-nya saat tahu bahwa itu adalah film _yadong_!

Ugh... Jaejoong dalam dilema.

Yunho menatap datar Televisinya yang menampilkan seorang laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Lee HyukJae sedang berjalan sambil menjinjing tasnya yang berwarna ungu muda. Yunho sesekali menautkan alisnya, "Film apa ini? Kenapa dari tadi hanya menampakan orang berjalan saja? Dari belakang lagi."

YUNHO TIDAK MENGERTI! Sebenarnya maksud sang sutradara adalah untuk menampilkan tubuh bagian belakang—terutama bagian pinggang sampai paha—yang melenggak-lenggok dengan _sexy_.

Jaejoong hanya melirik Yunho tidak mau merespon. Tiba-tiba dia merasa panas dan bagian perutnya terasa gatal. Sesekali bergerak gelisah, sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dan bertanya, "Yuuunh... mana remote AC-mu?"

Yunho mengedip bingung. Padahal malam ini cukup dingin, kenapa Jaejoong mencari remote AC-nya? Yunho tadi sengaja mematikan AC-nya karena dingin, "Ada di samping meja, memang kenapa, Joongie?"

"Malam ini panas sekalihh, Yunh..." Jaejoong segera berdiri dan menyalakan AC di ruangan Yunho, tidak tanggung-tanggung langsung memasangnya dengan suhu 16 derajat. Yunho hanya merenggut bingung karena tiba-tiba suara Jaejoong jadi berkesan mendesah *?*.

Jaejoong memilih untuk duduk di lantai. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan terus mengeluarkan keringat. Jaejoong merasakan seakan ada bulu-bulu halus yang mengelitik organ-organ dalamnya membuat dia kadang mendesah kecil.

Yunho yang melihat gelagat kekasihnya mulai tidak jelas memilih untuk memperhatikan kekasihnya lebih lanjut dari pada televisi yang mulai menampakan sepasang _namja_ yang sedang berangkulan. Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan menyeka dahi Jaejoong yang berkeringat, "Kau sakit?" ujar Yunho cemas.

Tubuh Jaejoong sangat panas dan keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Jaejoong bisa merasakan tubuh bagian selatannya sangat panas dan geli, dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyentuh bagian it—

_DEG_

Jaejoong sadar... tubuh memanas, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang berubah, berbagai macam gerakan gelisah dan yang paling penting bagian selangkangannya terasa gatal dia butuh seseorang untuk menyentuhnya. Ini... ini bukannya efek dari obat perangsang? Seperti yang pernah dia baca di buku-buku mesum!

Astaga, ini pasti ulah _umma_ Yunho yang begitu iseng dan memasukan bubuk perangsang di minumannya. Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Rasanya dia malu saat mengetahui bahwa sekarang ini tubuhnya dalam keadaan terangsang berat. Dan dia mulai merasakan sesuatu di selangkangannya mulai mengeras, "Yuhnn... Yunnie... haah..." tangan Jaejoong mulai mengerayangi tubuhnya sendiri. Tangan kirinya memeluk bagian dadanya sedangkan tangan kanannya dia letakan di antara selangkangannya untuk menjadi tumpuannya sekaligus untuk menutupi 'miliknya' yang sudah mengeras.

Yunho menyibakkan poni Jaejoong dan mengelap dahi kekasihnya yang basah. Dia memasang wajah khawathir jangan-jangan Jaejoong demam gara-gara tadi sore harus menggunakan baju dari _eomma_-nya yang terbuka. _Omo_... sepertinya lain kali dia harus menentukan baju mana saja yang boleh di gunakan Jaejoong. Tidak boleh yang terlalu terbuka!

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Entah kenapa Yunho terlihat sangat sexy dan sensual. Rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya tampak segar, sepertinya tadi Yunho menyempatkan diri mencuci muka. Piyama birunya tampak tidak serasi di mata Jaejoong, ingin rasanya membuka piyama itu dan menatap dada bidang Yunho yang berwarna coklat. Yunho lebih tampan dalam keadaan _topless_, menurutnya.

Mata Jaejoong perlahan turun dari ke daerah bawah Yunho. Mungkin tanpa celana itu juga Yunho akan tampak 100 kali lebih tampan. _Aigoo..._ tiba-tiba Jaejoong ingin melihat benda yang berada di selangkangan Yunho. Dia yakin 'milik' Yunho pasti lebih gagah dari miliknya. Jaejoong perlahan berlutut dan tangannya dia ulurkan. Jaejoong menggunakan tangan kanannya yang terjulur dan menekankan telapak tangannya ke paha Yunho untuk menjadi tumpuannya. Dia memajukan wajahnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Yunho. Dengan perlahan tangan kirinya ikut menyusul dan dia menempelkan telapak tangannya di lutut Yunho. Jaejoong mengelus pelan lutut Yunho dan perlahan dia pun menyerudukkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher dan pundak Yunho.

Tangan Yunho yang terjulur dan hendak mendorong Jaejoong terhenti karena tiba-tiba tangan kiri Jaejoong mengelus pundaknya dan turun sampai siku. Kembali ke pundak lalu turun ke siku kembali, "Joongie..." Yunho bergumam pelan untuk menyadarkan Jaejoong. Tetapi dalam posisinya ini membuat Jaejoong menangkap bahwa Yunho sedang mendesah di telinganya mengingat bahwa bibir Yunho dan telinganya sangat dekat.

"Yuuun... peluk aku." Jaejoong mulai bergerak dan duduk di pangkuan Yunho. Tangan kanannya yang dari tadi menekan paha Yunho sebagai tumpuannya dengan lembut naik dan menekan leher belakang Yunho agar kepala Yunho bisa terendam di dadanya. Ternyata pengaruh obat perangsang bisa membuat tokoh utama kita se-nafsu ini.

Yunho hanya menurut walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat bingung. Apa yang terjadi terhadap Joongie-nya? Tubuh Jaejoong panas dan terus berkeringat. Tetapi di sisi lain Jaejoong terlihat sedang kesakitan menahan sesuatu. Apakah Jaejoong sedang meminta Yunho memeluknya agar dapat mengurangi sakit yang Jaejoong terima? Di opera sabun yang biasa _umma_ Yunho tonton, biasanya saat karakter wanita sedang dalam kesusahan atau kesakitan, karakter pria akan menolongnya dengan memeluknya sambil menggumamkan kata-kata penyemangat. Mungkin saja Jaejoong sedang membutuhkan ketenangan. Ah... kesimpulan yang sangat coretbodohcoret cerdas.

Yunho mengelus punggung Jaejoong berusaha untuk memberikan ketenangan. Tetapi hal ini malah di anggap Jaejoong bahwa Yunho sedang memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan kecil yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Jaejoong segera membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut Yunho saat tangan Yunho yang kasar mengelus punggungnya berkali-kali, rasanya tubuhnya semakin panas dan terangsang.

"Yuuunh..." Jaejoong mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yunho membuat seluruhnya menempel erat. Dan jika Yunho memiliki tingkat ke-_pervert_-an seperti Yoochun, pasti dia sudah mengira sesuatu yang keras dan menekan perutnya adalah 'benda' Jaejoong yang mengeras. Tetapi karena ternyata tokoh utama kita ini super _innocent_ dia mengira itu adalah bagian dari baju Jaejoong. _Orz..._

Jaejoong semakin bergerak gelisah tangan kanannya bergerak dan mengelus dada Yunho walaupun sama sekali tidak berefek apapun bagi Yunho, tetapi tangan Jaejoong semakin bergetar hebat saat telapak tangannya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan _nipple_ Yunho yang memang pada dasarnya sedikit menonjol. Aish, Jaejoong juga ingin Yunho menyentuhnya. Menyentuh dadanya lalu turun ke pinggangnya yang oh tentu saja terdapat banyak sekali titik sensitif-nya, setelah itu mengelus pantatnya dan meremas pahanya. Membayangkan tangan Yunho melakukan pekerjaan nista itu saja membuat Jaejoong tidak sadar mendesah pelan.

Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya. Wajah Jaejoong memerah sampai telinga. Keringatnya masih menetes dan matanya tampak sayu. Bibir Jaejoong sangat merah mengingat Jaejoong terus mengigit bibirnya saat pikiran kotornya bekerja dengan hebat.

"Jae..."

"Kepalaku pusing. Panas... Yuun." Jaejoong merengek lalu menunduk dan mengusap hidunya ke leher Yunho. Jaejoong sangat suka saat hidungnya bergesekan dengan jakun Yunho yang membuat perutnya serasa di aduk-aduk. Entah kekuatan dari mana, Jaejoong dengan lihai membuka dua kancing teratas piyama Yunho dan jelas membuat Yunho memekik kaget.

"Ya! Joongie!" Yunho mengeram saat tangan kiri Jaejoong masuk ke dalam piyamanya. Entah kekuatan dari mana, Jaejoong dengan lihai membuka dua kancing teratas piyama Yunho dan jelas membuat Yunho memekik kaget.

"Ya! Joongie!" Yunho mengeram saat tangan kiri Jaejoong masuk ke dalam piyamanya dan telapak tangan Jaejoong menggesek dadanya lembut. Gerakan Jaejoong semakin bernafsu ditandai dengan tangan Jaejoong semakin memasuki piyamanya dan meraba perutnya—walaupun Yunho merasakan usapan itu semakin lemah, tetapi tetap saja rasanya ganjal.

Yunho yang merasa diabaikan segera mendorong tubuh Jaejoong dan...

'_Kluk'_

Jaejoong pingsan saudara-saudara. Kepala Jaejoong langsung menunduk dalam dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Sepertinya Jaejoong tidak kuat menahan hasratnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa di tumpahkan. Ck... coba Yunho me-_rape_-nya pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Yunho mendesah lega lalu mengeluarkan tangan Jaejoong yang masuk ke dalam piyama-nya. Menggendong Jaejoong dan merebahkannya di kasurnya, sambil menyeka keringat Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

Tsk, Jaejoong seperti berada di bawah kendali. Yunho berjalan ke arah nampan yang ada di atas karpetnya dan mengendus minuman milik Jaejoong. Jangan-jangan dicampurkan dengan alkohol atau segala sesuatu hal yang lainnya? Dan Yunho merasakan jelas bahwa bau minumannya dan Jaejoong, BERBEDA!

Entah kenapa Yunho jadi tersulut emosi. Bukannya ini sudah keterlaluan? Mencampurkan seenaknya sesuatu yang tidak jelas bahkan membuat Jaejoong sampai pingsan—menurut pandangan Yunho. Ini pasti ulah _eomma_-nya.

Yunho beranjak keluar kamar sambil membawa gelas bening yang masih bersisa seperempatnya. Dia turun ke lantai bawah dan melihat _eomma_-nya sedang tertawa dengan Yoochun di ruang makan. Dengan cepat Yunho mendekati _eomma_-nya dan memukulkan bagian bawah gelas itu ke atas meja, "YAH! _Eomma_ masukan apa ke minuman Jaejoong? Dia sampai pingsan tahu!" Yunho menatap sinis _eomma_-nya. Ck...

_Umma _Yunho melongo dan menatap Yoochun sadis. Bukannya tadi dia sudah memberi tahukan Yoochun bahwa gelas bening itu untuk Yunho... Aish, bocah kecil itu minta DIBUNUH!

Sedangkan Yoochun yang merasakan aura setan segera memamerkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya sebagai tanda '_peace'_, sambil nyengir tidak berdosa.

"Jadi sekarang Jaejoong pingsan?" _Umma_ Yunho mencoba tenang menghadapi anaknya yang sedang kesal. Yunho membalas pertanyaan _eomma-_nya dengan anggukan. _Umma_ Yunho mendesah pelan dan beranjak pergi, "_Umma_ mau lihat Joongie." Setelah itu _umma _Yunho naik ke kamar Yunho.

_Umma_ Yunho melihat Jaejoong sedang terbaring dengan wajah merah. Dia mengusap wajah Jaejoong lembut, "Aigo... Joongie harus sangat bersabar menghadapi Yunho ya. Maaf sebelumnya harusnya minuman itu untuk Yunho. Aish, apa Yoochun belum memberi tahumu?" _Umma_ Yunho beranjak dan mengambil remote televisi Yunho dan mematikan televisi itu yang sedang menampakan adegan yang tidak pantas untuk ditonton manusia di bawah 21 tahun.

"Kenapa anakku sangat _innocent?_ Ck. Bahkan menonton seperti ini saja tidak membawa pengaruh apapun untuknya. Jika suamiku yang melihatnya bisa-bisa aku jadi tahanan kamar selama beberapa hari."

"Aku mengidam apa ya saat mengandung Yunho sampai bisa se-_innocent_ itu?"

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lagu _**JYJ**_ yang '**The Boy's Letters'** bagus ya~ Gw lagi jatuh cinta sama lagu itu~

Setelah jatuh cinta sama lagu Shiwase Irono Hana-TVXQ, sekarang malah The Boy's Letters- JYJ. Kesannya mereka menciptakan lagu galau terus ya (=A=")

.

Btw, SIAPA YANG PUNYA **COO-nya JYJ**? Author minta (T . T )" Ntar dapet ciuman gratis deh #plak

Kemaren nggak sempet di download. Pas mau download udah di hapus ;;w;;q

.

Ada berita yang bilang bahwa Yunho udah punya kunci apartement Jae ya? Terus-terus 'katanya' tetangga JJ sering ngeliat mobil audi Yunho terparkir indah di depan apartment JJ~ UHUUUUYYY~ *author sedang mencari kepastian, niiih...*

.

Awalnya adegan Jaejoong yang sedang terangsang itu lebih hot dari yang ini. Bakan sampai dua-duanya _topless_. Tetapi mengingat bahwa Yunho adalah seorang _innocent_ _boy_. Author langsung menghapusnya dan mengantinya dengan yang 'lebih' normal (T , T )

.

Author nggak bisa Update kilat lagi~ udah sekolaaah~~ ;D

Sibuk-sibuk.. Entah kenapa masuk sekolah gw dipilih untuk jadi ketua kelompok ini lah.. itu lah.. arrr.. Mati aja deh.. =A="

Pada dasarnya bisa aja sih update cepet. Tapi apa daya author harus jaga kesehatan. Menulis itu butuh waktu yang kosong loh~ Dan waktu kosong itu malam hari. Dan malam hari author harus dapet tidur cukup karena anemia. Kalau kurang tidur, terus kecapean, kumat deh. (TAT")

.

Aish.. Abang Yoochun makin hari makin ganteng yaaa~ X/D *author pun semakin tergila-gila dengan Yoochun*

Makasih ya yang udah review.. *peluk Yoochun #plak*

Disini nggak ada pairing Yoosu. #deepbow. Ntar kalo di masukin Yoosu kesannya maksa. Author ingin fokus dengan YunJae~ Bikin YunJae-nya aja author udah stress =A="

Ada yang protes adegan ciuman chap kemarin nggak hot. Author juga maunya sih yang hot (T,T) tapi kan Yunho _innocent_ mana enak ciuman kalo ukenya udah melancarkan berbagai macam serangan tetapi semenya diem. Lagian itu _fristkiss_ JJ juga. Jadi masih agak gugup.

Cerita ini **SANGAT JAUUUUH** dari adegan NC~ Kkkk~

Ah ya.. Author baru sadar dengan penulisan gw yang berkesan datar, terlalu banyak deskripsi dan minim percakapan. Di chap ini sedang berusaha membuat pecakapannya lebih banyak, tetapi tetep aja gagal (T,T). Terus, terus cara menulis gw kesannya terlalu baku dan kaku. Jadi agak susah gimanaa gitu bacanya. Huh... cacad (TAT). Kemarin-kemarin habis meneliti *?* cerita ini yang gw tulis. Ternyata mengetik di laptop membuat cara menulis gw jauh berbeda dengan mengetik cerita di ponsel. Kalau mengetik di ponsel terkesannya lebih santai dan enak di baca (TAT) Tapi berhubung keypad ponsel cacad jadi maklum deeeh~

.

Mau minta pin-ku? **WANI PIRO**? #plak


	5. Chapter 5: Fever

Warning

THIS IS YAOI! THIS IS YAOI! OOC, AU, Real person, typo, dsb.

.

Rate

T

.

Disclaimer

Themself

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last chapter ;<strong>_

"_Jadi sekarang Jaejoong pingsan?" Umma Yunho mencoba tenang menghadapi anaknya yang sedang kesal. Yunho membalas pertanyaan eomma-nya dengan anggukan. Umma Yunho mendesah pelan dan beranjak pergi, "Umma mau lihat Joongie." Setelah itu umma Yunho naik ke kamar Yunho._

_Umma Yunho melihat Jaejoong sedang terbaring dengan wajah merah. Dia mengusap wajah Jaejoong lembut, "Aigo... Joongie harus sangat bersabar menghadapi Yunho ya. Maaf sebelumnya harusnya minuman itu untuk Yunho. Aish, apa Yoochun belum memberi tahumu?" Umma Yunho beranjak dan mengambil remote televisi Yunho dan mematikan televisi itu yang sedang menampakan adegan yang tidak pantas untuk ditonton manusia di bawah 21 tahun._

"_Kenapa anakku sangat innocent? Ck. Bahkan menonton seperti ini saja tidak membawa pengaruh apapun untuknya. Jika suamiku yang melihatnya bisa-bisa aku jadi tahanan kamar selama beberapa hari." _

"_Aku mengidam apa ya saat mengandung Yunho sampai bisa se-innocent itu?"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Innocent?**

_-Z-_

**.**

_**YunJae FanFiction**_

.

**Chapter 5: Fever**

_Now Playing : __JYJ- Be The One_

* * *

><p><em>Umma<em> Yunho menjentikan jarinya saat mengenang masa lalu, "Saat mengandung Yunho aku mengidam memeluk anak kecil! Apakah itu yang membuat Yunho _innocent?_"—oh _umma_ apa kau tidak tahu, yang membuat anakmu _innocent_ adalah butler kesayanganmu?

"Aish, kenapa memikirkan hal tidak berguna seperti ini sih? Pikirkan saja cara merubah anak _innocent-_mu." _Umma _Yunho mengacak rambutnya lalu berjalan mendekati selimut yang berada di bawah kaki Jaejoong dan menyelimutinya. Sebelumnya dia menyibak poni Jaejoong yang basah. Setidaknya Jaejoong sudah benar-benar terlelap dan nafasnya tidak memburu seperti tadi. Dan yang terpenting, Jaejoong sudah tidak perlu menahan nafsunya yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

_Umma _Yunho. Kau harus banyak berusaha... =w=)/

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**02.38 AM**

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya karena Jaejoong terus bergerak-gerak gelisah. Yunho segera bangun dari posisinya dan menyalakan lampu di samping tempat tidurnya. Tangannya dia gerakan untuk mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil mengumamkan ucapan-ucapan kecil. Dengan cepat Yunho berinisiatif menyibak selimut Jaejoong karena melihat wajah Jaejoong yang berkeringat. Di sisi lain Jaejoong yang merasa terbebas dari selimut yang telah membelengunya *?* segera berguling mendekati Yunho.

Yunho berkedip bingung melihat Jaejoong. Dia mengerakan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala sang kekasih dengan lembut. Secara tidak langsung juga, tangan bergesekan lembut dengan wajah Jaejoong karena Jaejoong terus bergerak-gerak gelisah.

'Panas' Yunho yang awalnya masih sedikit mengantuk langsung sadar 100%. Dengan cepat dia turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kamarnya. Mendatangi kamar _eomma_-nya dan mengedornya cepat.

Yunho mundur satu langkah saat mendengar suara berisik dari dalam kamar ibunya. Dan baru lima menit kemudian ayahnya membukakan pintu kamar itu.

_Appa_ Yunho menautkan alisnya bingung melihat putranya terlihat gelisah.

"Ada apa Yun?" _appa _Yunho melap tangannya yang basah—you know why—ke belakang celana panjang yang dia gunakan secara asal-asalan.

"Mana _eomma_?"

_Appa_ Yunho semakin kebingungan. Jangan-jangan putranya tidak bisa tidur tanpa kehadiran ibunya lagi. Ah, tapi mana mungkin mengingat mereka sudah sering meninggalkan Yunho, "Untuk apa mencari _umma-_mu?"

"Jaejoong sakit."

Hening...

"APA? JAEJOONG SAKIT?"

'_Gruduk'_

'_Brak'_

'_Duak'_

Dengan pakaian yang berantakan _eomma_ Yunho membuka pintu kamar itu semakin lebar karena pandangannya terhalang oleh suaminya yang menutupi jalan keluar yang kecil.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA JOONGIE?"

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya melihat penampilan ibunya yang berantakan dan terlihat... er... menakutkan. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Tiba-tiba suhu tubuhnya panas."

"ARGH!" _umma _Yunho mengacak rambut pendeknya, kasar. "_Pabbo_! Harusnya kau langsung membuka bajunya dan melakukan *piiiip* dan *piiip*. Semacam mentransfer sakit Jaejoong ke tubuhmu dengan melakukan *piiip* dan *piiip* dan *piiip*! Lalu ka—_ummmp_!" _Umma_ Yunho tidak keburu menyelesaikan ucapannya karena suaminya dengan nista telah menutup mulutnya agar tidak semakin banyak kata-kata jorok yang mengalir di sana.

"Sudah sana ambilkan air dingin untuk mengompres Jaejoong." Dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak dia gunakan untuk membekap mulut istrinya, _appa_ Yunho mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, bermaksud mengusir anaknya.

Yunho yang sebenarnya masih penasaran—karena tidak mengerti—dengan apa yang barusan saja _eomma_-nya katakan hanya menuruti perintah _appa_-nya, dan beranjak turun.

Yunho menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 'Apa _maksud eomma tadi, ya?_' Entah kenapa Yunho merasa orang-orang di rumahnya semakin tidak waras saja. Dan hei, Jung Yunho... apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa kau yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi?

Kenapa kau sangat _innocent_, nak?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yunho dengan telaten meremas kain basah yang baru saja dia celupkan ke dalam baskom kecil berisi air dingin. Setelah itu dia meletakan kain itu di dahi Jaejoong yang terasa panas. Jaejoong yang merasa kepalanya pusing membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan ada benda asing yang bersentuhan dengan dahinya.

"Dingin, Yunh..." Jaejoong mengeliyat lalu berguling ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tempat Yunho berdiri. Membuat kain basah yang ada di dahinya terjatuh ke atas bantal. Jaejoong tidak perduli. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya sambil mendekap guling Yunho yang berada di sampingnya.

Yunho berkedip menatap kekasihnya. Detik selanjutnya dia merangkak ke atas kasur dan mengambil kain yang terjatuh, "Kau harus di kompres Jae. Agar kepalamu tidak terlalu panas." Jaejoong kembali berguling ke arah Yunho. Matanya yang terpejam terbuka satu dengan perlahan.

"Ani!" Lirih Jaejoong pelan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit.

"Kalau kepalamu terlalu panas tidak bagus untuk otakmu." Yunho menarik hidung Jaejoong gemas lalu kembali menempelkan kain itu ke dahi Jaejoong.

"Nggak mau... nggak mau..." Jaejoong mengulingkan tubuhnya lagi ke arah yang berlawanan dan membuat kain itu jatuh kembali, "Itu dingin!" Jaejoong mengecurutkan bibirnya dan semakin erat memeluk gulingnya.

"Jae..." Yunho kembali memungut kain itu lalu menepuk pundak Jaejoong.

"Nggak mau!" Nah lo... keluar kan sifat manja seorang Kim Jaejoong.

'_BRAK_'

"Anak _umma..._ Joongie-_chagi_~" _umma_ Yunho dengan kasar membuka pintu kamar Yunho dan langsung berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dengan mengabaikan Yunho yang merenggut melihat ibunya datang.

_Umma_ Yunho menempelkan tangannya di dahi Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong memerah dan panas. Dan bajunya basang karena keringat. Hng? Basah karena keringat?

_Umma _Yunho segera menepuk dahinya, "Heh! Gantikan baju Joongie-ku cepat!" _eomma_ Yunho langsung melemparkan _death glare _andalannya ke putranya sendiri. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri menaruh obat penurun panas yang dari tadi dia bawa ke meja sebelah kasur Yunho.

Ck... harusnya dia segera sadar saat tadi Jaejoong pingsan bahwa baju yang dikenakan Jaejoong hampir basah kuyup karena terkena keringat Jaejoong sendiri. Harusnya dia bergerak cepat menganti baju Jaejoong bukan malah menyelimuti Jaejoong yang membuat baju basahnya tidak bisa cepat kering karena di tutupi oleh selimut. Dan karena baju yang basah Jaejoong pun demam! Ck, payah...

_But, wait..._

Bukankah ini bisa dia manfaatkan? _Eomma _Yunho menyeringai dan membalikan tubuhnya keluar dari kamar putranya, diiringi dengan tawa lirih.

"Setelah mengantikan baju Jaejoong, segera beri dia obat."

'_BLAM'_

'_Ceklek'_

'_Ceklek'_

Yunho hanya melongo melihat pintu kamarnya ditutup dan terdengar suara bahwa PINTU ITU DIKUNCI DARI LUAR! _DAMN!_ Yunho berjalan cepat ke arah pintu kamarnya dan berusaha membuka knop pintunya.

"Yah! _Eomma! _Buka pintunya!" Yunho dengan cepat mengerak-gerakan knop pintunya, berharap pintu itu bisa terbuka.

"_Aniyaaaa_~" Terdengar suara _eomma_-nya yang melangkah menjauhi kamarnya.

"YAH!" Yunho dengan kasar mengedor pintunya dan nihil... tidak ada seorang pun yang merespon mengingat sekarang hampir jam tiga pagi. Cih.

Yunho kembali berjalan ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang menempelkan buku pelajaran Yunho yang berasal dari atas meja kecil di samping ranjang Yunho ke dahinya. Mungkin karena buku itu sedikit dingin dan membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman dengan sensasi dingin yang tidak terlalu dingin yang mengenai dahinya. Yunho menatap kekasihnya sejenak dan barulah dia beranjak ke lemari bajunya dan mengambil piyama-nya yang lain untuk dikenakan ke Jaejoong.

"Joongie, ayo ganti bajunya." Setelah menaruh piyama baru untuk Jaejoong di atas kasurnya yang kosong, Yunho menyelipkan tangan kirinya ke punggung Jaejoong dan menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk di atas kasur agar Yunho lebih mudah untuk menganti baju Jaejoong yang basah karena keringat Jaejoong sendiri.

Jaejoong mengecurutkan bibirnya karena aktifitasnya terganggu. Dia meletakan buku pelajaran Yunho sembarangan dan langsung mengangkan tangannya agar Yunho bisa langsung membuka bajunya dengan cepat. Yunho yang mengerti segera membuka baju Jaejoong.

"Celananya juga." Yunho menyelipkan tangannya di bawah ketiak Jaejoong dan mengangkat kekasihnya untuk berdiri. Dan dengan cepat Yunho melepaskan celana Jaejoong dan hanya menyisakan Jaejoong dengan boxernya yang berdiri dengan mata yang tetap terpejam dan bibir yang mengecurut.

Mungkin karena kesadarannya berada diawang-awang Jaejoong tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang ditelanjangi oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Yang terpenting Jaejoong merasakan kepalanya pusing sekarang. Dan setelah celananya terlepas, Jaejoong segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur Yunho dan merasakan bahwa keringat yang menempel di tubuhnya terserap oleh seprai kasur Yunho. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong tidak merasa gerah. Dengan lamban Jaejoong mengulingkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Yunho agar keringat di tubuhnya terserap oleh seprai Yunho. Jaejoong merasa lebih nyaman, ditambah suhu ruangan yang sejuk mengenai tubuhnya.

Entah kenapa Yunho tidak bereaksi dengan tubuh—hampir telanjang—Jaejoong yang berguling-guling dengan nyaman di atas kasurnya. Malah sekarang ini Yunho meletakan piyama Jaejoong yang basah di keranjang kotor yang ada di kamar mandinya.

Saat Yunho kembali ke kamarnya dia melihat Jaejoong yang sudah kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya. Sepertinya kekasihnya mulai kedinginan.

"Pakai bajunya dulu, Jae." Yunho melepaskan selimut yang melilit tubuh kekasihnya dan dibalas dengan gerutuan Jaejoong. Setelah berhasil membebaskan tubuh Jaejoong dari selimut yang menganggu, Yunho memakaikan Jaejoong piyama yang baru. Karena tidak tega untuk kembali menyuruh Jaejoong kembali berdiri, Yunho mengenakan piyama itu dengan tetap membiarkan Jaejoong dalam posisi terlentang di atas kasurnya.

Yunho memasukan kedua tangan Jaejoong ke dalam piyama yang sedang dia gunakan ke Jaejoong. Dan sekarang tinggal di kancing saja~ Yunho yang melihat beberapa butiran keringat menempel di dada kekasihnya berinisiatif untuk mengusapnya. Tapi...

"Engh..." Jaejoong mengerang pelan saat merasakan jari-jari Yunho menyapu dadanya dengan lembut dan secara tidak sadar, jari-jari Yunho mengusap _nipple_-nya dan membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar pelan.

Yunho yang mendengar kekasihnya mengerang segera mengancingkan piyama Jaejoong dengan cepat. Dengan bodohnya Yunho mengira kekasihnya sedang kedinginan. Jadi Yunho kembali melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

Setelah memastikan Jaejoong menggunakan atasan piyamanya dengan benar, Yunho mengambil celana panjang untuk Jaejoong dan hedak memakaikannya ke Jaejoong.

Dan saat Yunho mengambil celana itu, Jaejoong dengan lincah memutar tubuhnya menjadi tertelungkup. Dan entah kenapa Jaejoong dengan cepat melepas boxer-nya dan melemparnya secara sembarangan, "Itu basah, nggak enak!" Gumam Jaejoong pelan. Dan OH saudara-saudara. Bukankah sekarang ini Jaejoong sudah memasang pose uke yang siap di _rape_? Dengan pose tertelungkup tanpa bawahan apapun! Hanya menggunakan atasan piyama yang tersingkap sampai pinggangnya.

Yunho berkedip sekali. Lalu memutarkan bola matanya pelan. KENAPA? Kenapa pose menggoda seperti ini sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi tokoh utama kita? KENAPAAAA?

Dengan santai Yunho memasukan kaki Jaejoong ke celana kain yang menjadi pasangan piyama yang sedang Jaejoong gunakan. Gerakan Yunho untuk menarik celana itu ke atas terhenti di pertengahan paha Jaejoong karena cukup sulit medan yang harus di hadapi untuk menaikan celana itu dengan benar. Paha Jaejoong menekan kasur dan membuat celana itu sulit untuk naik lagi.

"Jae, angkat pinggangmu."

Jaejoong mengerutu pelan lalu mengangkat pinggangnya. Dan tanpa sadar ini adalah posisi menungging saudara-saudara. Arrgh! Lihatlah pinggang Jaejoong terangkat sedikit dengan manisnya dan entah kenapa Jaejoong tidak perduli dengan bagian belakangnya—atau yang dapat disingkat dengan bagian pantatnya—yang terekpose bebas! Dan lagi-lagi tokoh utama kitaaa... Jung Yunho... Grr...

Dengan sekali gerakan cepat Yunho menarik celana Jaejoong sampai atas dan membuat Jaejoong memakai celananya dengan sempurna. Tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk tokoh utama kita yang sangking _innocent_-nya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan pose-pose menggoda milik Kim Jaejoong.

"Sekarang tinggal minum obatmu saja, dan kau bisa tidur, Jae."

Jaejoong mendengar kata obat segera merenggut dan melilit tubuhnya dengan selimut Yunho, "Ngga mau!" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada yang sedikit ditekankan dan berkesan kekanak-kanakan.

Yunho yang baru saja meraih obat yang disediakan _umma_-nya untuk Jaejoong menautkan alisnya, mendengar penolakan dari kekasihnya, "Nanti nggak sembuh-sembuh, Jae..."

"Nggak mau!" Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal Yunho. Dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya saat merasakan tangan Yunho melingkar di dadanya. Detik berikutnya Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dan masuk begitu saja ke pelukan Yunho. Dan tanpa basa-basi Yunho segera memasukan obat kapsul yang baru saja di keluarkannya, ke dalam mulut Jaejoong saat bibir itu terbuka karena memekik kaget.

Dan selanjutnya Yunho menyodorkan segelas air putih ke mulut Jaejoong. Sebelum pria kesayangannya meludahkan obat itu karena rasa pahit yang Jaejoong benci.

"Ayo minum obat." Tanpa sadar Yunho terus memaksa Jaejoong untuk meminum air putih—yang tidak dicampur dengan apapun—itu sampai habis. Menurutnya Jaejoong juga pasti kehausan mengingat begitu banyak keringat yang Jaejoong keluarkan tadi.

Setelah memastikan air yang berada di dalam gelas habis, Yunho menjauhkan gelas itu dan membiarkan Jaejoong menarik nafas lega selama Yunho menaruh kembali gelas kosong itu ke atas meja di samping ranjangnya.

"Pait! Nggak enak! Yunnie jelek!" Jaejoong merenggut kesal dan langsung memeluk guling di sampingnya. Tubuh Jaejoong menunduk sedikit karena tiba-tiba matanya berkunang-kunang dan sedikit mual saat dipaksa meminum obat yang dia benci. Jaejoong tidak memilih untuk langsung tidur karena tahu itu akan membuat mualnya semakin menjadi.

Yunho yang mendapat sindiran dari Jaejoong hanya mendesah pelan. Terserah apa kata Jaejoong, yang penting kekasihnya sudah minum obat. Yunho turun dari atas kasur dan meraih boxer Jaejoong yang tadi dilempar Jaejoong secara sembarangan dan menaruhnya di keranjang yang berisi pakaian kotor di kamar mandinya.

Yunho mencuci mukanya di wastafel kamar mandi. Entah kenapa dia mulai mengantuk lagi mengingat sekarang masih jam 3.15 dini hari. Sepertinya sehabis ini Yunho akan memilih langsung tidur.

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat kekasihnya masih memeluk guling dalam posisi duduk, dengan mata terpejam. Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan menyadari bahwa kekasihnya tertidur dalam posisi terduduk.

Yunho tertawa kecil dan berinisiatif untuk menidurkan kekasihnya di atas ranjangnya. Mendorong pundak Jaejoong pelan. Tetapi sepertinya Jaejoong yang belum benar-benar tertidur sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mendorong tubuhnya untuk tidur. Jaejoong refleks langsung membuka matanya dan balas mendorong orang yang seenaknya menganggu dirinya yang hampir benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

Jaejoong sedikit kaget saat mendapatkan bahwa dirinya dengan penuh semangat mendorong tubuh orang yang mendorong dirinya—yang telah kita ketahui bahwa itu adalah kekasih sah Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sedikit kaget karena barusan saja didorong sampai terlentang pasrah karena tidak siap untuk menerima serangan apapun.

"Jae?"

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya saat melihat wajah Yunho yang masih agak basah dan ada beberapa tetesan air yang terjatuh dari poni Yunho. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menyeringai. Dan seperti orang kerasukan, tiba-tiba dia duduk di atas perut Yunho. Sepertinya melihat wajah Yunho yang tampak sexy membuat dia sedikit bergairah.

Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya, dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di atas dada Yunho, Jaejoong mengigit ujung hidung kekasihnya. Dan turun ke bibir sintal kekasihnya. Jaejoong melumat bibir atas Yunho sedangkan bibir bawahnya sendiri sengaja dia masukan ke celah bibir Yunho yang terbuka. Jaejoong suka saat bibirnya merasakan sensasi hangat rongga mulut Yunho.

Yunho yang menerima serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu hanya kaget dan bergerak mundur dengan kedua sikunya. Berusaha menjauhi prilaku aneh kekasihnya. Dia merasa janggal dengan semua ini.

Jaejoong yang merasa Yunho menjauh segera menggerakan tangannhya untuk dikalungkan di leher Yunho agar kekasihnya tidak menjauh. Berkat gerakan Yunho tadi, ciuman mereka terputus dan membuat Jaejoong kesal. Jaejoong menggerakan pinggangnya naik untuk dapat menduduki dada kekasihnya agar tidak dapat bergerak-gerak menjauhi dirinya lagi. Dan entah kenapa hal ini membuat selangkangan Jaejoong yang hanya ditutupi oleh celana piyama bergesekan kasar dengan perut Yunho.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan saat kejantanannya sedikit bergesekan kasar dengan kancing kemeja Yunho membuatnya sedikit menegang. Merasakan sensasi nikmat di selangkangannya, Jaejoong segera menundukan kepalanya agar dapat menatap Yunho langsung.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi mendesah pelan saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Yunho. Entah kenapa tatapan Yunho menaikan gairahnya.

"Yunnie~" Jaejoong dengan cepat menundukan wajahnya dan kembali meraup bibir Yunho.

"Ngg..." Jaejoong mengerang pelan dan selanjutnya menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Yunho.

Nafas Yunho terengah-engah, dia memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan agar dapat menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan sekarang dia merasakan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu yang panas dan mengelitik perutnya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi seaneh itu. Tunggu... Yunho harus sadar bahwa Jaejoong sedang sakit! Dan harus segera beristirahat.

Yunho kembali mengalihkan wajahnya untuk memandang Jaejoong, "Jae, kau harus istira-hmmp!" Yunho sedikit kaget saat lagi-lagi Jaejoong menyatukan bibir mereka. Membuat Yunho tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tangan kiri Jaejoong bergerak untuk meraih tangan kanan Yunho dan mengerakan tangan itu ke arah bokongnya. Jaejoong meletakan tangan Yunho di atas pantatnya sedangkan tangannya sendiri dia letakan di atas tangan Yunho. Dan dengan perlahan dia meremas tangan Yunho yang secara tidak langsung membuat tangan Yunho meremas pantatnya. Jaejoong mengerang pelan di sela-sela ciumannya, menikmati sensasi yang dirasakan bokongnya.

Jaejoong kembali menjauhkan bibirnya dia menyerudukan kepalanya ke leher Yunho, "Yunho-ah~ Yunho-_chagi_... kapan..." Jaejoong mendesah pelan dan tetap meremas tangan Yunho yang berada di pantatnya.

"Errng..." Jaejoong mengerang pelan lalu melepaskan tangannya yang berada di atas tangan Yunho dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melingkar di leher Yunho, "Kapan kau menyentuhku? Ngg..." Jaejoong mengeliyat pelan di atas tubuh Yunho dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya di leher Yunho.

Yunho mengedipkan matanya. Dia bingung dengan maksud 'menyentuh' yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Perlahan Yunho menjauhkan tangannya yang dari tadi masih bertengger di pantat Jaejoong. "Jae?"

"Krr..." Yunho terdiam sejenak lalu terkekeh pelan. Kekasihnya sudah tertidur ternyata. Dengan lembut Yunho menjauhkan tangan Jaejoong yang melingkari lehernya. Dia menyelimuti kekasihnya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

Wow... entah kenapa Yunho merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Baru kali ini dia merasakan sensasi aneh seperti ini. Huft... mungkin ini karena suhu yang tiba-tiba naik dan tingkah laku Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba tidak wajar membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

_Tidak sadarkah kau Jung Yunho, bahwa kau terangsang dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihmu? Walaupun pada dasarnya kau sendiri tidak tahu apa maksud dari kata terangsang itu~_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>MIANHAE! AUTHOR jarang update TT,TT<p>

Sekarang udah musim Try Out, huweee...

.

Makasih buat yang review... Gw punya kebiasaan ngebales review langsung jadi satu OwOb. Jadi yang merasa me-review silahkan di baca (_._)m Mungkin ada yang menjawab pertanyaan anda OwO)b

Kenapa Yoochun manggil _Umma_-nya Yunho dengan panggilan _umma?_ Karena pasalanya mereka udah akrab. Gw ngebuat _umma_ Yunho disini easy going. Jadi dia kalo kenalan sama temen dari anaknya yang udah akrab, boleh manggil dia umma.

Info ttg Yunho punya kunci JJ.. Aku malah nanya ke readers T,T. Mungkin ada yang tahu.. Soalnya aku nggak tau OTL

Terus-terus... Aku akan mengingatkan lagi (OTL) di account ini ada 2 orang –w-)b.. Yang ngebuat fic 'Hurt' itu bukan aku =w=b

NC-nya masih jauh.. :D ~ Itu juga kalo plot yang gw susun nggak berubah secara mendadak.. Kalo mendadak gw dapet ide baru, bisa-bisa NC-nya batal *bungkuk2*

Buat yang minta 'adegan' sampai mereka topless.. Itu udah ke hapus ;;w;; _Mianhae_..

Terus ada yang bingung dengan gerakan YJ pas chap kemaren.. Maaf.. Mungkin rada merepotkan kata-kata saya.. TT,TT .. Kalo bingung sini saya bantu praktekin #plakduakdzigh

.

Khusus untuk reviewer yang bernama **Irmanadzir. **

Bolehkan saya bertepuk tangan untuk anda ;;w;;. Sial. Plotku! Gw awalnya sudah berbahagia karena nggak ada yang menanyakan soal 'kalo yunhonya innocent ko mereka (yunjae) bisa jadian yah?' karena itu bakal jadi klimaks cerita ini ;;w;; (jika plot yang gw susun tidak berubah) Ntar pertanyaanmu bakal ke jawab kok –w-b

.

Ah... Author sibuuuuk *pelukin reader satu-satu* Huweee... Bulan depan udah ujian praktek.. Bulan ini harus beres ngerjain ujian praktek Inggris, Agama, dsb.. Huhuhuhuhuhu... *mewek gegulingan*

.

Author baru sadar.. Saat ngetik fic dengan kacamata ato nggak ternyata beda banget.. *niup2 kaca mata yang min-nya udah 2,5 dua2nya*. Kalo pake kacamata ketauan typonya :D... Kalo nggak pake nggak keliatan apa-apa. jadi gw mengetik sesuai feeling #plak

Tapi kalo pake kacamata terus cape matanya *buang kacamata*

.

Terus-terus

**SELAMAT HARI YUNJAE**

**#YunjaeDays #YUNJAEDAYYYS** *author tebar2 kertas*

.

Oh ya.. Besok Yunppa ultah.. Doain author nggak nekat buat fanfic 'hurt/comfort' buat ultah Yunppa ya .. Nggak mau buat fanfic 'hurt/comfort' kyk buat ultah Jaemma.. Entah kenapa gw jadi merasa bersalah ke umma ;;w;; q... Moga-moga besok gw nge-update cerita YADONG! Doain ya...

Soalnya gw nggak pernah nulis fic NC (./\.) *jujur*. Kalo besok nulis NC buat kado Yunppa berarti itu pengalaman pertama gw nulis NC -/w/- MOHON DUKUNGANNYA READERS... XD

(mungkin ada tips-tips untuk menulis fic NC? Owo?)

*kecupanas*

—Z


	6. Chapter 6

Warning

THIS IS YAOI! THIS IS YAOI! OOC, AU, Real person, typo, dsb.

.

Rate

T

.

Disclaimer

Themself

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Chapter<strong>_

"_Errng..." Jaejoong mengerang pelan lalu melepaskan tangannya yang berada di atas tangan Yunho dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melingkar di leher Yunho, "Kapan kau menyentuhku? Ngg..." Jaejoong mengeliyat pelan di atas tubuh Yunho dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya di leher Yunho._

_Yunho mengedipkan matanya. Dia bingung dengan maksud 'menyentuh' yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Perlahan Yunho menjauhkan tangannya yang dari tadi masih bertengger di pantat Jaejoong. "Jae?"_

"_Krr..." Yunho terdiam sejenak lalu terkekeh pelan. Kekasihnya sudah tertidur ternyata. Dengan lembut Yunho menjauhkan tangan Jaejoong yang melingkari lehernya. Dia menyelimuti kekasihnya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut._

_Wow... entah kenapa Yunho merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Baru kali ini dia merasakan sensasi aneh seperti ini. Huft... mungkin ini karena suhu yang tiba-tiba naik dan tingkah laku Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba tidak wajar membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat._

_Tidak sadarkah kau Jung Yunho, bahwa kau terangsang dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihmu? Walaupun pada dasarnya kau sendiri tidak tahu apa maksud dari kata terangsang itu~_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Innocent?**

_-Z-_

**.**

_**YunJae FanFiction**_

.

NP: Picture of You – DB5K

* * *

><p>Jaejoong terdiam sambil memainkan rambut Yunho yang masih tertidur dengan nyaman di bawahnya. Posisinya sekarang adalah Jaejoong sedang menimpa tubuh Yunho dan Yunho entah kenapa masih bisa menikmati tidurnya. Sesekali Jaejoong terkekeh sambil menutup mulut Yunho yang terus terbuka walaupun sudah dia tutup berkali-kali.<p>

Saat terbangun tadi, dirinya cukup syok mendapati Yunho tertidur di bawahnya. Hal yang Jaejoong ingat pada saat ini hanya _demam_, _umma Yunho_ datang, _ganti baju_, _minum obat_, _cium Yunho_. Entah kenapa dia tidak mengingat apa saja yang dia bincangkan dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras saat tiba-tiba suara 'GROOK' keluar keras dari mulut Yunho. _Menahan tawa_. Sepertinya dia harus mengajari Yunho cara tidur yang benar agar tidak mendengkur. (memang ada caranya, Jae?)

Jaejoong mengecup singkat bibir Yunho sebelum dia berlari ke kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan tawanya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhi ini Jaejoong kecanduan dengan bibir Yunho. Kekeke~ Sepertinya Jae sudah mulai _pervert_.

"HUAHAHA!"

_Sontak Yunho terbangun dengan liur yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang sedang sarapan dengan lahap di sampingnya. Yunho merasa imun Jaejoong seperti anjing. Mudah sekali sembuh, padahal kemarin terlihat tidak berdaya hanya karena demam.

"Kalau masih merasa tidak enak badan, tidak usah sekolah saja, Jae." Yunho memutar wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong dan menatap kekasihnya serius.

Jaejoong memutar kepalanya ke arah Yunho dengan tampang kesal. Dari tadi Yunho terus menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, "Hahu hihak hapa-hapa." Ucap Jaejoong cepat dan seketika makanan yang awalnya berada di mulut Jaejoong sedikit muncrat dan membuat Yunho dengan cepat menutup matanya agar tidak terkena cipratan dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Jorok." Desis Yunho sambil melap wajah Jaejoong dengan tisu yang sedari tadi dia gunakan untuk membersihkan meja yang sempat terkena tumpahan susu.

"YAH!"

'BLETAK'

"Auch..." Yunho mengelus pucuk kepalanya yang mendapat kecupan selamat pagi dari spatula milik _umma_-nya tersayang.

"Tidak boleh menjahati orang yang lebih lemah, Yunho-ah."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"HUNO!"

Yunho yang merasa di panggil—walaupun tidak jelas—menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya barusan. Mendapati Yoochun berlari terpogoh-pogoh ke arahnya sambil berusaha menggunakan sepatu, dengan roti bakar bertengger di mulutnya membuat Yunho tertawa geli. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sedang menikmati keromantisan di pagi hari menuju ke sekolah, seketika mengecurutkan bibirnya, merasa aktifitasnya terganggu.

Saat Yoochun sudah berada di dekatnya, Yunho mengambil roti yang sedari tadi Yoochun gigit, agar dia bisa menggunakan sepatunya. "Gunakan sepatumu dengan benar. Baru makan." Yunho memegang ujung roti Yoochun yang terlihat err... gosong. Sedangkan Yoochun sendiri dengan cepat menggunakan sepatunya lalu kembali meraih rotinya yang dipegang Yunho.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Yoochun mendelik ke arah Yunho yang sedang tersenyum sumringah. Walaupun sudah menginap di rumah Yunho yang bernotabene keluarga rajin *?*, entah kenapa Yoochun masih sempat-sempatnya tertidur saat mendengar 'sarapan yang cukup ribut' pagi ini. Mengingat dengan tidak berkepri-anakkan, _umma_ Yunho memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di atas kepala Yunho menggunakan spatulanya.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu, bahkan mencipratkan air ke wajahmu, Chunnie. Tetapi entah kenapa kau seperti beruang berhirbenasi."

"Setidaknya berusahalah sedikit! Kau tahu kan rasanya di bangunkan oleh _umma_-mu menggunakan panci? Aigo... rasanya pantatku mau copot." Keluh Yoochun sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang telah dengan sadis di pukul oleh _umma_ Yunho menggunakan panci.

"Kau seharusnya menggunakan _alarm_, Chun."

"Percuma. Pada akhirnya _alarm_ itu berakhir di tempat sampah—tentu saja karena tidak sengaja aku lempar."

Jaejoong merasa di acuhkan disini. Jika kedua sahabat bodoh ini berkumpul, entah kenapa mereka berkesan asyik sendiri dan melupakan dirinya yang sedari tadi berjalan di antara Yunho dan Yoochun. Mata Jaejoong berkeliling mencari pekerjaan, dari pada harus mendengarkan celotehan tidak jelas antara Yunho dan Yoochun.

Mata Jaejoong seketika memancarkan cahaya saat melihat sahabatnya yang cukup err... sexy? Berjalan melenggak-lenggok sambil mendengarkan lagu dari _headset_-nya.

"JUNSU!" Teriak Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangannya, berusaha mendominasi suara Yunho dan Yoochun yang semakin keras.

Entah karena terlalu serius atau apa, Junsu malah menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai irama lagu, tanpa memperdulikan suara Jaejoong. Aigoo... Jaejoong merasa tidak berguna disini.

Saat Jaejoong hendak berlari mendekati Junsu dan mengabaikan duo orang tolol yang sedang berdebat, tiba-tiba Yoochun mendahuluinya ke arah Junsu.

Hei... kenapa tiba-tiba Yoochun jadi dekat-dekat Junsu? Jaejoong menautkan alisnya melihat Yoochun merangkul Junsu mesra, sedangkan yang dirangkul kelihatan bingung dan sedikit kaget. Sedangkan seingatnya Junsu tidak pernah berkenalan dengan Yoochun. Jaejoong memilih untuk menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kekasihnya untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi, "Sejak kapan Yoochun mengenal Junsu?"

"Entahlah."—Yunho maju selangkah untuk dapat berdiri sejajar dengan Jaejoong—"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah mengerjakan PR Mat?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Sampai akhirnya dia menepuk wajahnya. Kenapa dia bisa lupa? Dan kenapa Yunho bisa ingat? Padahal itu pekerjaan rumah sudah dari minggu lalu.

Yunho tahu Jaejoong belum membuatnya. Yunho memrogoh tas selempang-nya dan mengeluarkan buku bersampulkan kertas berwarna putih, "Salin, dan kembalikan saat istirahat pertama."

Tentu saja Jaejoong menerimanya dengan sumringah. Ah~ pacar seperti ini memang bisa di andalkan.

"Aigo, ternyata berbeda kelas cukup merepotkan juga." Ucap Yunho dan tentu saja disetujui oleh Jaejoong.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Eomma_ akan kembali ke Jepang dua jam lagi."

Jaejoong dan Yunho—serta Yoochun yang masih tetap meningap di rumah Yunho—menoleh ke arah _umma_ Yunho yang sudah berpakaian rapi, "_Mwo_?" Yunho adalah orang pertama yang protes. Tentu saja protes. _Umma_-nya belum ada tiga hari di Korea dan sekarang harus kembali ke Jepang lagi.

"Ada klien penting. Tapi tenang saja, _appa_-mu tidak ikut. Dia baru kembali ke Jepang tiga hari lagi. Katanya masih banyak urusan di sini. Tch." _Umma_ Yunho memilih untuk duduk di samping putranya.

"Sebelumnya, _umma _ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Jaejoong dan Yunho, "Dan kau, Yoochun! Kembali ke kamarmu."

Yoochun tidak mengatakan protes dan segera pergi. Karena dia tahu! Bahwa apa yang akan di lakukan oleh _umma_ Yunho, pasti demi masa depan YUNJAE! Hidup YunJae! Kkk~

Setelah memastikan Yoochun masuk ke kamarnya, _umma _Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho secara intes, "Kalian tidak ada kemajuan."

'JLEB'

Jaejoong dengan cepat meraba dadanya yang terasa tertusuk. Hiks, harusnya _umma_ Yunho mengerti keadaan Yunho yang super _innocent, _kan? Padahal Jaejoong sendiri saja rasanya ingin bunuh diri saat Yunho bersikap _innocent_, seakan tidak mengerti apa-apa. Sedangkan Yunho hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Seingatnya hubungannya dengan Jaejoong setiap hari menuai peningkatan. Apakah itu tidak terlihat?

"Enak saja." Yunho yang tidak setuju langsung memberikan protes, "Berkembang, _umma._"

Jaejoong terdiam dan berfikir. Benar juga kata Yunho. Bukankah ciuman yang mereka lakukan adalah bukti bahwa hubungan mereka bertambah pesat? Meingat selama bertahun-tahun mereka hanya melakukan, pelukan-pegangan tangan-tidur bersama (tidur bukan 'tidur')

_Umma_ Yunho menautkan alisnya bingung. Berkembang apanya? Ciuman saja Jaejoong yang mulai. "Berkembang?"

"Buktinya semakin hari aku dan Joongie semakin mengerti satu sama lain." Ucap Yunho PD dan membuat jaejoong ingin menimpa kepala Yunho dengan barbel.

_Umma_ Yunho tersenyum lirih sambil menatap ruang kosong di sebelahnya. _Oh anakku, sebenarnya otakmu terbuat dari apa?_

Jaejoong disamping Yunho berdecih pelan. Kenapa tidak membicarakan tentang ciuman mereka, sih? Yunho bodoh.

"Kalian tidak pernah melakukan apapun."

"Kami pernah berpelukan."

"Tapi kalian tidak pernah _making out!_"

"_Making out?_ Jalan-jalan? Pernah!"

Damn! Jaejoong ingin sekali mengetuk kepala Yunho dengan palu. Masa seperti ini saja tidak mengerti? _Making OUT_ a.k.a _having sex_! Grrr...

_Umma_ Yunho mengurut kepalanya entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa pening. Anaknya yang notabene seorang SEME sangat _innocent._ Jika dibiarkan lama-lama, Jaejoong bisa-bisa jadi Uke yang haus akan sentuhan seme. Dan pada akhirnya Jaejoong akan kelayapan kemana-mana agar mendapatkan sentuhan itu. OMO! Itu ME-NGE-RI-KAN!

"Bukan itu Yunnie-_chagiya_~" Gumam _umma_ Yunho dengan nada rendah.

_Sunyi._

_Umma_ Yunho sibuk memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Sedangkan Jaejoong memutar wajahnya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. Dan Yunho hanya berkedip _innocent_. Entah kenapa dua orang di sampingnya membuat Yunho merasa bahwa dirinya sedang melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

"Tiga bulan lagi kalian lulus kan?"

Jaejoong adalah orang pertama yang mengangguk. Kepalanya mulai bergerak menatap _umma_ Yunho. Bibirnya masih cemberut membuat Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"Tiga bulan lagi, kalian berdua akan _eomma_ terbangkan ke Eropa."

Sontak Jaejoong dan Yunho melotot.

"EROPA?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>ANNEYONG READERS!<p>

Aigo, karena libur mendadak tanpa alasan, gw bisa melanjutkan fic nista ini *laugh*. Hayo-hayo.. YunJae mau diapain hayoo~

.

Huft...

Udah pada baca kabar bahwa ada rekaman suara JYJ yang sedang kesal sama fans kan? Bahkan 'katanya' Jaejoong mukul salah satu fans? UDAH DENGERKAN KELAKUKAN NISTA PARA 'SASAENG'?

BAHKAN JAEJOONG BILANG "DIA INGIN JADI ORANG BIASA SAJA DARI PADA DI STALKER-IN KAYAK GINI!"

Damn.. Kalo bener-bener JJ sampe kesel, sampe berhenti jadi artis (lebay) gw bunuh tu 'SASAENG'. =A="

Oke, bagi yang belum mengerti, gw jelaskan disini. Fans Sasaeng itu kayak fans fanatik yang sering stalkering artis yang dia suka. Gw mengambil dari beberapa pihak tentang apa yang telah 'SASAENG LAKUKAN TERHADAP DB5K'

_**Aksi Gila "Sasaeng Fans" **_

'Sasaeng Fans' Menampar, Memukul para Idola krn rasa Cinta & menulis di blognya "aku memukulnya Hingga lebab" seakan-akan ingin luka di wajah Idola

'Sasaeng Fans' telah sengaja menyebabkan kecelakaan mobil DB5K

Sasaeng Fans akan mengirimin sms ke DB5K, "Mengapa kamu mengubah ? Apakah kamu tak berpikir saya akan mencari tahu?" jk menganti nomer, 'Sasaeng Fans' Melempar Tas yang sudah di masuki Batu Ke Changmin

'Sasaeng Fans' Menbuat salinan Kunci apartemen DB5K

'Sasaeng Fans' Menyelinap dan Mengambil pakaian dalam DB5K #TOLOL

'Sasaeng Fans' memeriksa riwayat panggilan member DB5K pada ponsel mereka, apakah mereka menelpon seorang gadis

'Sasaeng Fans' Mengirim darah Menstruasi untuk diberikan kp DB5K sebagai hadiah *INI GILA!

'Sasaeng Fans' Menyelinap ke apartemen DB5K dan mencium/memfoto mereka saat mereka sedang tidur #katanya Jaejoong yang jadi korban ini. DAMN!

(-DewaShinki)

1. mengumpulkan darah menstruasi n dikirimkan kepada junsu  
>2. menyelinap masuk kedalam dorm TVXQ dan mincium bibir jaejoong saat tdur<br>3. mengikuti junsu & mengakibatkan kecelakaan mobil  
>4. menybabkan insiden kamera oleh yoochun<br>5. menggunakan Social Security Number milik yoochun untuk registrasi  
>kunci dorm TVXQ<br>changmin n menyebabkan jari kelingking changmin retak  
>8. sasaeng fans menyerang changmin dengan tas yg berisi batu<br>9. mengumpulkan darah n diberikan kepada member TVXQ  
>10. menemukan Social Security Number family TVXQ dan digunakan untuk regristrasi<br>11. mencari tau tentang no telp keluarga TVXQ dan menghubungi nya  
>12. mengecek history hp member TVXQ apakah ada wanita yg mereka hubungi atau tidak<br>13. mencari stempel milik member dan digunakan untuk mendaftar pernikahan dengan mereka  
>14. menyelinap masuk kedalam dorm dan mencium member TVXQ<br>15. mengambil pakaian dalam member TVXQ  
>barang milik member<br>17. registrasi menggunakan Social Security Number member TVXQ  
>18. menghacker komputer TVXQ n mencari tau lagu yg sering mereka dengarkan dan situs mana yg sering mereka kunjungi<br>19. menyentuh bagian tubuh TVXQ  
>20. mengikuti oppadeul ke airport n memesan tiket pesawat dg menggunakan Social Security Number oppadeul<br>21. mengikuti mobil TVXQ dg taksi  
>22. menunggu di luar dorm<br>23. mengikuti TVXQ saat liburan (lbran itu hnya 10 hari stiap tahun) dan mencari tau TVXQ berlibur dg siapa saja  
>24. saat member mengganti no. telpnya, sasaeng fans akan mencari tau n akan mengiriminya sms<br>25. meskipun hanya memiliki sedikit wktu untuk tdr, mereka tetep membuat keributan dg menelpon,mengimi sms, dan membuat keributan didepan dorm

(-Kpop class)

Ini gila! Ini bukan fans lagi. Kejiwaan mereka harus di periksa juga!

MEREKA NGGAK MIKIRIN PERASAAN DB5K!

Sering ngeliat foto-foto aneh, misalnya ada gambar Jaejoong tidur, YunJae jalan bareng, dsb. Itu ulang 'sasaeng'. Emang kita pada dasarnya menikmati ngeliat foto-foto itu. Gw juga awalnya gitu. Tapi gw mikir. Ini siapa yang dapet? Kalo yang dapet ini member lain sih gpp. INI FANS yang dapet! GILA! Mereka bisa gila kalo gini terus caranya ;;A;;

.

Fuh... Emang pada awalnya pas punya stalker itu bahagia, rasanya pengen sombong dan bilang, "GILA! Gw terkenal dewa sampe punya stalker." Tapi udah lewat seminggu, sebulan, ITU BAKAL JADI HAL MENYEBALKAN *jedukin kepala ke meja*. Gw punya pengalaman punya stalker. Di gereja dia selalu deketin gw, nanya-nanya ke gw. Bahkan dia tanya hal nggak penting! Dia bilang, "Z, mau ke ruang kebaktian ya?" PADAHAL GW UDAH JELAS-JELAS DI DEPAN GEDUNG, MAU MASUK RUANG KEBAKTIAN! Damn.

Dan hal menjijikan selanjutnya, dia bisa punya nomer ponsel gw, padahal gw NGGAK PERNAH nyebarin nomer gw. Yang tau cuman orang terdekat doang =A=" Bahkan di kelas yang tau nomer gw paling cuman 7 orang doang.

Fuh...

_Yah, JYJ! HWAITING!_

.

Btw, gw buat fanfic baru *ngelirik fic _Bleed_* Hanya saja itu fic gore & Yunho punya kepribadian ganda (bukan muka dua). Jadi gw nggak terlalu menyarankah.

.

Gw nggak bisa buat NC *pundung sambil ngeliatin fic '_For You'_ yang terhenti di tengah-tengah*.

.

Akhir-akhir ini perasaan gw lagi sensitif hanya karena denger lagu lama DBSK sambil ngeliatin foto mereka berlima. Readers juga, kah? Apa lagi lagu **Stand by U**, _Picture of You_, **Bolero**, _Proud_, **Beautiful Thing**, _Wasurunaide_, **Love in the Ice**, _Begin_, dan **Hug**. Kangeeeen banget sama mereka. Gw kemarin habis beli video 'JYJ World Wide'. Habis nonton itu, gw nonton konser terakhir DB5K,'Stand by U'. Rasanya miris. Kapan mereka berlima?

Apa lagi gw di kasih lihat video editan fans yang berjudul 'Story About TVXQ'. Anjir... openingnya udah hampir buat gw mewek di tempat. Apa lagi pas bilang, "Selama dua tahun kami menunggu mereka untuk datang dan bernyanyi bersama. Tetapi mereka tidak datang.", "TVXQ mulai hilang dari memori orang-orang, aku bertanya kepada anak remaja, 'apa kau tahu TVXQ?' dan mereka menjawab tidak tahu.", "Setiap hari, kami selalu berlatih setelah semua orang pergi.", "Seseorang mengirimkan pesan 'Penghianat!' kepadaku." Habis itu gw ngeliat konser dimana Homin nyanyi lagu 'Hug' cuman berdua. YUNHO KAYAK UDAH MAU NANGIS! Dammit!

GW KANGEEEN! Tapi gw harus bisa! Nggak boleh ngeluh! Nggak boleh bikin TVXQ & JYJ malu gara-gara tingkah laku childish gw! HARUS TAHAN BANTING! Harus rajin belajar! _**DEMI TVXQ! Demi JYJ!**_

.

Last, gw lagi suka dengerin cerita. Karena akhir-akhir ini banyak yang curhat ke gw. Aku mau denger cerita readers (OwO)/. Aku udah cerita tentang stalkerku—yang berengsek! Dan sampe sekarang orang itu masih terus menstalker gw—, perasaan gw yang lagi sensitife, jadi gantian readers. 0w0)/ #seenaknya. Ntar yang cerita (dan login) gw bales -w-)/

Ah, cerita satu lagi... gw denger dari temen gw kalo ada FANBOY berengsek yang dengan berani CIUM JAE! **ASDFGHJKL**! BIBIR YANG DI KHUSUSKAN UNTUK YUNHO DI PEGANG SAMA FANBOY! _**Berita ini bener nggak?**_

.

.

_Aigo, gw sedang banyak bercerita._


	7. Chapter 7

Warning

THIS IS YAOI! THIS IS YAOI! OOC, AU, Real person, typo, dsb.

.

Rate

T

.

Disclaimer

Themself

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Chapter<strong>_

"_Tiga bulan lagi kalian lulus kan?"_

_Jaejoong adalah orang pertama yang mengangguk. Kepalanya mulai bergerak menatap umma Yunho. Bibirnya masih cemberut membuat Yunho tersenyum kecil._

"_Tiga bulan lagi, kalian berdua akan eomma terbangkan ke Eropa."_

_Sontak Jaejoong dan Yunho melotot._

"_EROPA?"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Innocent?**

_-Z-_

**.**

_**YunJae FanFiction**_

.

_**NP**__ : Box in the Ship - DBSK_

* * *

><p>"EROPA?"<p>

"Ne." Ucap _umma_ Yunho santai sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Kenapa? Tidak mau?"—ucap _umma_ Yunho sambil mengetuk sikunya pelan—"Kalau tidak mau, ke Jepang saja!"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa _umma_ Yunho seenaknya menyuruh mereka pergi ke Eropa—atau Jepang? Apakah ini termaksud rencana _umma _Yunho? Jangan-jangan _umma_ Yunho malah mau menikahkan dirinya dengan Yunho di Eropa, lalu mereka... _**ehem! **_Pikiranmu mulai melenceng, Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho adalah orang pertama yang mengemukakan pendapatnya, "_Ani_! Setelah kelulusan kami harus mencari universitas. _Umma _jangan aneh-aneh, ah. Lagi pula jika hanya aku dan Joongie yang kesana? Mana mungkin... kami masih SMA dan harus pergi ke negeri orang hanya berdua?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sedikit meng-iyakan ucapan Yunho. Dia sedikit ragu jika hanya dengan Yunho, entah kenapa dia sebentar menyingkirkan pikiran mesumnya. Bukankan cukup menakutkan berada di negeri orang asing tanpa pemandu sama sekali. Hanya berdua dengan orang yang kau cintai yang sama-sama tidak mengetahui apapun tentang negara itu.

_Umma _Yunho tampak berfikir. Dahinya sedikit berkerut dan tangannya yang tadi terlipat di dada mulai bergerak mengelus dagunya, "Benar juga." Gumam _umma _Yunho pelan.

Sunyi

_Umma_ Yunho sedang berpikir keras sampai mengerutkan dahinya. Sampai tiba-tiba dia menepuk tangannya mengundang kekagetan dari YunJae couple.

"Masalah universitas itu gampang. Kalian pasti akan masuk ke universitas yang sama dan lulus tes dengan nilai baik," ucap _umma _Yunho dengan percaya diri. Tentu saja, Yunho anaknya sangat pintar, dia pasti akan mengajari Jaejoong untuk belajar juga, "Kalian ke Jepang saja!"

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya dan hendak protes lagi jika _umma_ Yunho tidak mendahuluinya.

"Kalian aku liburkan *?* ke Hokkaido. Kalian akan menginap di rumah kecil yang pernah kita buat. Tenang saja, orang-orang disana baik semua. Mekereka bekerja sebagai petani atau buruh dan memiliki bawaan sikap ramah. Oke?"—dengan segera _umma_ Yunho bangkit dan meraih tasnya—"_Eomma_ sibuk. Jadi, selamat tinggal~" dengan langkah besar _umma_ Yunho berlari ke pintu keluar dan...

'BLAM'

YunJae berpandangan sejenak sampai akhirnya Yunho mendesah pelan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung sofa. Jaejoong menangkap wajah kecewa Yunho disana.

"Kenapa Yun? Bukannya bagus kita berlibur?" Jaejoong menggerakan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho membuat tubuh mereka berhimpitan.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong, "Bukan itu, aku hanya berharap _eomma_ tidak mengambil keputusan seenaknya. Itu saja," ucap Yunho.

Sedangkan Jaejoong merenggut. Menganggap bahwa Yunho tidak terlalu ingin berlibur dengannya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jaejoong melipat tangannya bosan di depan dada. Test masuk universitas telah dia dan Yunho lalui. Sekarang tinggal ujian akhir sekolah. Dan ujian akhir sekolah ini membuat dirinya dan Yunho semakin terpisah jauh. Pasalnya Yunho—sangat—pintar, jadi banyak siswa yang meminta Yunho mengajari mereka. Belum lagi Yunho baik dan tidak akan menolak. Sampai akhirnya Yunho membuat kelas tambahan sepulang sekolah atas izin dari guru-guru, dengan Yunho sendiri sebagai pengajar untuk teman-temannya. Katanya cara Yunho mengajar lebih cepat masuk ke otak mereka dibandingkan dengan guru-guru banyak omong itu.

Sekarang ini Jaejoong sedang terdiam di kantin menunggu kelas tambahan yang dibuat Yunho selesai. Kenapa _namja_ ini tidak ikut saja? Tentu saja karena banyak yang protes bahwa Jaejoong tidak perlu ikut kelas seperti itu. Mereka merasa Jaejoong selalu bersama dan diajari Yunho, lebih baik kelas berisi orang-orang yang benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan untuk menghadapi ujian, dari pada Jaejoong yang notabene selalu diajari oleh Yunho.

Hal ini membuat Jaejoong berdiam diri di kantin bersama Yoochun dan Junsu. Pandangan Jaejoong sekarang menatap sahabatnya Junsu yang sedang diajari Matematika oleh Yoochun. Terkadang pemandangan Junsu mengecurutukan bibirnya karena tidak mengerti sering tertangkap mata Jaejoong.

Walaupun Yoochun _super pervert_, tapi otaknya sangat encer. Apa lagi jika menyangkut anatomi tubuh manusia. Dengan bangga Yoochun akan menjelaskan seluk-beluk tubuh manusia. Maka dari itu tidak heran jika Yoochun sekelas dengan Yunho di kelas dimana berkumpul orang-orang dengan otak kelebihan.

Janggal?

Tentu saja. Pada awalnya Junsu dan Yoochun tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Bahkan dua bulan yang lalu Jaejoong sempat heran kenapa Junsu tiba-tiba dekat dengan Yoochun. Tapi belakangan ini Junsu bercerita bahwa sejak insiden penarikan Junsu secara tiba-tiba oleh Yoochun saat mereka sedang berada di tengah jalan (liat chap sebelumnya), tiba-tiba Yoochun jadi sering menemui Junsu. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk membiarkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong berduaan. Maaf kata, tetapi teman Yoochun di sekolah ini hanya sedikit.

Selain karena dia sangat pervert, Yoochun di cap sebagai master of playboy. Padahal menurut pengakuannya, Yoochun tidak pernah memainkan wanita. Jadi saat menemukan teman lain selain Jaejoong dan Yunho, Yoochun senang sekali. Ternyata 'cap buruk' yang sudah tertempel di Yoochun menjadi perhatian intim bagi beberapa orang.

"Junsu-ah. Mengerti tidak?" Yoochun menompang dagunya sambil menyeruput minuman soda yang tadi dia beli.

Junsu mengangkat kepalanya melihat Yoochun. Bibirnya nyengir _innocent_ lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Yoochun berdecih kesal.

Karena gemas, Jaejoong menggeser posisi duduknya ke arah Junsu, "Apa yang tidak kau mengerti, Su-ie?"

Junsu yang merasa ada pertolongan ke-2, mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jaejoong sambil menunjuk lembaran kertasnya yang berisi angka serta rumus-rumus.

"Aljabar?" Jaejoong melotot tidak percaya. Aljabar adalah dasar matematikan dan Junsu masih tidak mengerti? Walaupun otak Junsu sangat cemerlang di IPS tetapi untuk Matematika, Fisika serta Bahasa Inggris jangan bertanya. Otak Junsu tidak bisa merespon hal-hal seperti ini.

Yoochun diam dan tampak berfikir, "Jae, besok kelas tambahan milik tuan Jung Yunho akan mengajar tentang apa?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yoochun, "Matematika."

Setelah mendapat balasan dari Jaejoong, Yoochun menatap Junsu, "Belajarlah Matematika besok dengan Yunho. Sekarang kita belajar Bahasa Inggris saja," Yoochun segera mengeluarkan buku Bahasa Inggris miliknya.

Junsu mengangguk setuju dan menuruti titah Yoochun. Sepertinya aura semangat Junsu masih berkoar-koar walaupun sudah dibentak Yoochun berkali-kali.

Jaejoong yang merasa keadaan membaik, segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke ponselnya yang bergetar, 'pesan dari Yunho...' batin Jaejoong.

Segera Jaejoong membuka pesan masuk yang menanyakan keberadaan Jaejoong. Dengan kecepatan tidak biasa Jaejoong membalas pesan Yunho. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik dan menampakan senyum malu saat melihat _emotion_ hati dari Yunho. Aish, mereka seperti orang sedang kasmara saja.

"YAH! Kau tidak mengerti dari '_Long time not see'_? KETERLALUAN, SU!"

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget saat Yoochun menggebrak meja dengan keras. Wajahnya tampak menahan emosi. Jaejoong segera memandang Junsu yang menunduk. Wajahnya tampak sakit hati diiringi dengan bibirnya yang mengecurut.

'_GREP'_

Yoochun menarik nafasnya dalam saat ada orang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dia tahu siapa orang itu, pasti Yunho... satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Sahabat Yoochun satu-satunya.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho mengelus-elus kepala Yoochun dengan sayang. Dia teringat sejenak dengan cerita Yunho. Selain karena 'cap buruk' dari orang-orang kepada Yoochun, sifat Yoochun yang tidak bisa menahan emosi dan mudah tersulut emosi juga yang membuat banyak orang menjauhi Yoochun. Menurut Yunho orang seperti itu bukan seharusnya di jauhi. Hal itu yang memicu Yunho berdekatan dengan Yunho.

Menurut Yunho sifat Yoochun yang mudah marah ini dipicu dari keadaan rumah Yoochun yang berantakan. Makanya Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk terbiasa jika Yoochun tiba-tiba datang ke rumah Yunho untuk menginap. Jika Yoochun datang menginap, maka artinya keadaan rumah Yoochun sedang kacau.

Yunho masih memeluk Yoochun dari belakang. Dagu Yunho bertumpu di puncak kepala Yoochun yang menunduk. Nafas Yoochun masih sedikit memburu sehabis membantak Junsu.

"_Mianhae_."

Yunho yang berada di belakang Yoochun membulatkan matanya kaget. Yoochun sendiri bukanlah tipe yang mudah mengatakan maaf dan sekarang mengatakan hal itu. Yunho yang sudah nyengir-nyengir kecil sambil menggerakkan badannya ke kiri dan kekanan karena senang, mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Jaejoong karena bertindak di luar keadaan.

Yunho membalas tatapan Jaejoong dengan cengiran senang. Kemudian dia menepuk kepala Junsu dan Yoochun yang menunduk dengan kedua tangannya, "_Gwenchana_, ayo minta maaf."

Setelah mendapat perintah lembut dari Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu mengangkat kepalanya dan saling bersalaman. Yoochun sesekali menundukan kepalanya sambil meminta maaf.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan, lega.

_Kekasihnya memang bisa diandalkan._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**09.30 PM**

Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggosok-gosokkan handuk ke atas kepalanya menangkap pemandangan menyenangkan. Junsu, Yunho serta Yoochun sedang berkutat di atas meja makan. Secara bergantian Yunho serta Yoochun mengajari Junsu. Sesekali Jaejoong menangkap pemandangan Yunho mengelus pundak Yoochun agar dia bisa bersabar.

Hump, mereka bertiga ada di rumah Yunho sekarang. Setelah kejadian tadi sore Yoochun serta Junsu masih perang dingin. Yunho pada akhirnya mengajak Yoochun serta Junsu untuk menginap di rumahnya. Hitung-hitung untuk belajar sekaligus mencairkan suasana di antara YooSu.

Jaejoong menghapiri mereka bertiga sambil memandang buku Junsu yang sudah penuh dengan coretan yang berisi rumus matematika. Satu setengah jam yang lalu Yunho telah sukses mengajari Junsu Bahasa Inggris—dan tentu saja beberapa di bantu Yoochun. Setelah mengajari tentang penggunaan _verb_ serta pola-pola kalimat seperti _past simple, present perfect,_dsb, Yunho meminta Junsu untuk lebih mengembangkan pengetahuannya tentang kosa kata bahasa Inggris dan diiyakan oleh Junsu.

Jaejoong mengalungkan handuk yang tadi dia pakai ke leher Yunho. Sontak Yunho mendongak balas menatap Jaejoong yang tersenyum ke arahnya, "Mandi dulu sana. Aku yang akan mengajari Junsu."

Jaejoong menarik Yunho untuk bangkit dan mendorongnya ke kamar mandi. Mengingat kebiasaan mandi Yunho cukup lama, Jaejoong mengingatkan Yunho untuk mandi dengan cepat.

Setelah memastikan Yunho masuk ke kamar mandi, Jaejoong berjalan ke meja makan yang terdapat Yoosu couple. Yoochun tampak menumpukan dagunya ke atas meja sambil menatap tangan Junsu yang bergerak-gerak untuk memecahkan soal yang Yunho berikan.

"Sudah bisa, Su?" ucap Jaejoong sambil memandang Junsu yang mengerutkan dahinya sesekali.

Junsu mengangguk samar dan tetap mengerjakan soal yang dihadapannya tanpa menoleh.

"Salah. Harusnya '_29x'_ tadi kau pindah ruas terlebih dahulu," gumam Yoochun pelan. Yunho tidak ada dan dia harus bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersulut emosinya.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pun menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. Sepertinya kedua orang dihadapannya bisa di jadikan _couple_, eh?

.

"Oh ya, Jae..." Jaejoong yang merasa di panggil mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel menuju YooSu couple yang memanggilnya secara bersamaan.

"_Wae_?" Jaejoong meletakan ponselnya dan menatap Junsu yang sedang memainkan pinsilnya.

"Aku dari dulu ingin tanya, bagiamana rasanya Yunho?" Junsu berkedip _innocent_ dan menerima respon Yoochun menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Rasanya?" Jaejoong masih belum 'ngeh' dengan maksud yang dibicarakan Junsu mulai bertanya penasaran.

"Hump... kalian pernah ehem_sex_ehem kan?" Junsu berkedip sambil berucap penuh semangat.

Hal ini tentu saja dibalas helaan nafas dari Jaejoong, "Belum," ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"MWO?" Junsu membulatkan matanya kaget, "Kalian sudah bertahun-tahun kan pacaran? Belum pernah?" Junsu berdecak kagum dengan apa yang diutarakan Jaejoong

Jaejoong yang merasa dihina hanya mengecurutkan bibirnya sebal, "Yunho kan _innocent,"_ protes Jaejoong.

Junsu terkekeh pelan, "Tapi kau agresif," balas Junsu dengan kekehan khas-nya.

Yoochun mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa jadi melenceng begini? Dengan cepat Yoochun memukul kepala Junsu dengan gulungan buku miliknya, "Sudah kerjakan saja."

Junsu yang dipukul menggerutu sambil kembali mengerjakan soal miliknya. Jaejoong mendesah lega setidaknya Junsu berhenti bertanya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jaejoong perlahan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Hasrat panggilan alam ternyata lebih dominan dari pada hasrat tidurnya. Perlahan di bangkit dari kasur dan menyelimuti Junsu yang tertidur di sampingnya. Matanya berkeliling mencari jam dinding untuk mengetahui waktu setempat...

Hmm... Masih jam satu pagi.

Jaejoong dengan langkah pelan keluar dari kamar tamu dan berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di dapur. Masalahnya kamar tamu tidak memiliki fasilitas kamar mandi ataupun toilet seperti kamar-kamar yang lain, maka dari itu Jaejoong terpaksa memenuhi panggilan alamnya dengan berjalan menuruni tangga serta melewati ruangan gelap terlebih dahulu.

Kenapa Jaejoong berada di kamar tamu? Tentu saja karena ada Junsu. Mana mau Junsu tidur dengan Yoochun mengingat tadi sore mereka sempat bertengkar. Maka dari itu Yoochun berada di kamar Yunho sedangkan Junsu dengannya.

Mata Jaejoong yang sayu karena mengantuk menatap heran ruang dapur yang masih menyala dari atas tangga. Apa _maid _ataupun Changmin lupa mematikan lampu? Jaejoong mengucek matanya dan segera menuruni tangga.

Jaejoong segera turun melewati tangga-tangga tersebut dengan cepat. Betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang sedang fokus dengan laptop serta kertas-kertas berserakan di samping Yunho. Di sebrang Yunho terdapat Changmin yang sudah tertidur sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Sepertinya _butler_ itu kelelahan menunggu Yunho.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong segera menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya meminta Jaejoong untuk tenang. Mengerti isyarat Yunho, Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengendap-endap berjalan ke dekat Yunho.

"Sedang apa?" bisik Jaejoong. Matanya menjalar menatap laptop Yunho yang penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan berbahasa Inggris.

Yunho tersenyum, "Memeriksa laporan perusahaan _appa_ sambil mengecek pekerjaan Junsu tadi," Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang, "Kau sendiri?"

Jaejoong menepuk kepalanya segera dia berlari ke kamar mandi di dekat sana. Hasrat buang airnya kembali datang karena Yunho mengingatkan tentang hal itu.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong hanya terkekeh pelan lalu kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Tadi jam delapan sebenarnya _appa_-nya mengirimi _e-mail_ untuk memeriksa laporan dari perusahannya kepada Yunho. Hal ini bukan pertama untuk Yunho, menurut _appa_-nya hal ini hitung-hitung sebagai bekal Yunho nanti saat menggantikan posisinya sebagai direktur dari perusahaan yang telah dirintis dari keluarga Jung sejak dulu.

Yunho memijat pangkal hidungnya saat ngantuk mulai menyerangnya. Ayolah Jung Yunho bertahan. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Yunho berusaha kembali fokus. Jaejoong yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatannya berjalan mendekati Yunho. Melihat Yunho yang serius Jaejoong duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Yunho. Tidak ada niat Jaejoong untuk menghentikan Yunho, mengingat Yunho adalah tipe pekerja keras.

Selang sepuluh menit Yunho menguap sambil menutup laptopnya. Tetapi matanya bergerak meraih kertas di sampingnya, "Aigo, aku belum memeriksa pekerjaan Junsu," Yunho memundurkan tubuhnya untuk bersandar sambil matanya tetap memperhatikan tulisan Junsu.

Jaejoong awalnya ingin memprotes dan menyuruh Yunho untuk tidur mengurung niatnya. Yunho tidak akan berheti sebelum benar-benar selesai. Perlahan Jaejoong bangkit dan berinisiatif membuatkan susu atau coklat hangat untuk Yunho. Sebenarnya dia sangat mengantuk, tetapi Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho pasti lebih mengantuk dari pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan telaten Jaejoong menuangkan air panas ke dalam gelas yang berisi coklat bubuk, setelah gelas terisi setengahnya Jaejoong mengaduk coklat itu. Saat sudah benar-benar tercampur, Jaejoong mengisi sisa gelas dengan air hangat dari dispenser.

Setelah coklat hangatnya jadi, Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Matanya menangkap Yunho yang sesekali menguap ataupun mengucek matanya. Terbesit perasaan kuatir dari Jaejoong. Besok mereka masih harus ujian IPA, Yunho pasti lelah.

Merasakan tatapan kuatir dari Jaejoong, Yunho mengelus tangan Jaejoong yang berada di atas meja dengan lembut, "Satu nomer lagi."

Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai respon. Dia memilih duduk di samping Yunho dan mendekatkan gelas berisi coklat hangat ke arah Yunho.

Segera Yunho meraih gelas itu dan menegaknya sampai habis separuh. Setelah Yunho mengembalikan gelas yang masih berisi setengah coklat hangat itu ke meja, Jaejoong gantian meminum coklat itu sampai seperempatnya.

Setelah itu Jaejoong menggeser tempat duduknya agar dekat dengan Yunho. Tentu saja Yunho tidak menolak, malah tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong.

Sunyi beberapa lama sampai Yunho membersekan kertas-kertas yang berceceran. Jaejoong pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Yun, Yoochun dekat sekali denganmu," Jaejoong memainkan gelas yang berada di tangannya sambil bergumam pelan. Jujur saja dia sedikit cemburu saat Yunho memeluk Yoochun atau mengelus-elus Yoochun. Jaejoong mengerti itu cara Yunho menenangkan Yoochun, tapi tetap saja!

"Yup. Kata Yoochun aku teman pertamanya. Lagi pula aku orang pertama yang bisa meredam emosinya—kata Yoochun begitu, sih," ucap Yunho sambil terkekeh ringan.

"Jadi Yoochun harus terus bersamamu?" Jaejoong mengecurut tidak suka sambil meremas gelasnya.

"Kita kan sahabat, Jae. Pasti bersama terus," ujar Yunho sambil mengelus-elus kepala Jaejoong, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho lirih, "Nanti kalo dia merebutmu dariku bagaimana?"

Yunho yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Jaejoong tampak terkejut dan bertanya balik, "Memangnya Yoochun mau merebutku? _Aigoo_... aku harus memarahinya."

Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Bukan itu maksudnya! Kenapa Yunho tidak mengerti, sih, "_Aniya_, aku-aku," tch, Jaejoong harus menyelesaikannya sebelum Yunho semakin salah paham dan memarahi Yoochun, "Maksudku, apakah kau akan melupakanku?" ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

Yunho yang awalnya kaget langsung tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja tidak. Joongie kan pacar Yunnie~" ucap Yunho dengan nada yang sedikit dimain-mainkan.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya blushing-blushing malu sambil menundukan wajahnya. Yunho bisa sefrontal itu mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong kekasihnya. Jaejoong kan jadi maluu...

"Lagian kau tahu, Chunnie pernah bilang, katanya dia mau jadi _hyung_ atau _oppa_ dari anak Jae dan Yunnie," ucap Yunho senang.

ANAK? Dari Yunho dan Jaejoong? Berarti sama saja dirinya dengan Yunho melakukan *piiiip* serta *piiiip* kan? Wow, lalu Jaejoong hamil dan melahirkan anak-anak dari bertemunya sperma Yunho dengan—tunggu, dia kan _namja_. Mana bisa hamil...

"Tapi Yunnie bingung. Jae-Jae kan _namja_ bayinya keluarnya dari mana?"—Yunho tampak mengecurutkan bibirnya imut sambil berfikir—"Lagian bagaimana cara Yunnie kasih sperma Yunnie ke Jae?" tanya Yunho lagi sambil melihat Jaejoong.

Aish, masa Yunho tidak tahu? Padahal di otak Jaejoong sudah terekam adegan dia dan Yunho melakukan 'oh~' dan 'ah~' lalu Yunho 'keluar' di dalamnya. Kenapa Yunho masih tanya bagaimana cara memberikan sperma?

"_Mo-molla_," Jaejoong hanya bisa menjawab apa adanya. Tidak mungkin kan Jaejoong menjelaskan caranya kepada Yunho. Dengan gelagapan Jaejoong membawa gelas yang tadi dia gunakan ke bak cuci piring sedangkan Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya saja.

Cepat-cepat Jaejoong membersihkan gelas yang tadi dia gunakan. Wajahnya memanas memikirkan hal-hal _pervert_ yang bisa mengundang bayi tumbuh di dalam perutnya—aish, Jae kau _namja_!

Yunho yang sudah membereskan berkas-berkasnya segera berjalan ke arah Changmin dan membangunkan _butler_-nya. Bisa-bisa Changmin masuk angin tidur di meja makan hanya menggunakan kemeja dan celana panjang.

"Maaf, tuan saya tertidur," desis Changmin dengan nada lemah. Sepertinya Changmin benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk.

"_Gwenchana_. Aku juga mau tidur. Tidurlah di kamarmu," ujar Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk pundka Changmin.

Kepergian Changmin bertepatan dengan selesainya Jaejoong mencuci gelas yang tadi.

"Ayo, kau juga harus tidur Jae-Jae," ucap Yunho riang.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, "Selamat malam, Yun."

Yunho mengangguk dan saat Jaejoong sudah melangkah pergi Yunho teringat sesuatu, "Jae, tunggu..." ujar Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke arah Yunho, "_Wae_, Yun?"

_Cup_

Jaejoong melotot syok saat Yunho tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya singkat. DEMI TUHAN! Yunho kekasihnya yang super _innocent_ MENCIUMNYA—walaupun dengan cepat—untuk PERTAMA KALINYA! Apakah Jaejoong harus merayakannya dengan pesta mewah?

"Wa-wae?" Jaejoong segera menggerakan tangannya ke bibirnya. Dengan telapak tangannya Jaejoong menutup bibirnya yang baru saja di kecup oleh Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Akhir-akhir ini Jae-Jae suka cium-cium Yun. Kata Changmin itu berarti Jae sayang sama Yunho. Karena Yunho juga sayang sama Jae, jadi Yunho cium Jae-Jae."

DEMI DEWA-DEWA YANG ADA! Jaejoong telah SALAH menilai kecupan yang Yunho berikan. Ternyata ini memiliki asal-usul yang 'ugh'! **Fuck**.

"Selamat malam, Jae," ucap Yunho sebelum beranjak ke kamarnya yang terdapat Yoochun yang sedang tertidur dengan tingkah yang berantakan disertai dengkuran pelan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengeliyatkan tubuhnya. Rasa ngantuknya musnah sudah karena Yunho telah sukses mengecupnya. Rasanya dada Jaejoong panas dan ada perasaan senang yang membuncah. Walau ini semua akibat hasutan Changmin, setidaknya Jaejoong senang dengan apa yang Yunho lakukan.

'Hmm... Yunho sedang apa ya?' desisan dalam hati terus Jaejoong lontarkan, pikirannya terus berputar sekitar Yunho-Yunho dan Yunho.

Aish, Jaejoong segera mengusap wajahnya yang memerah. Ayolah Kim Jaejoong lebih baik kau tidur saja! Besok ujian! Ingat, U-J-I-A-N!

Selama Jaejoong mengeliyat dan berguling-guling malu, di sisi lain Yunho sudah tertidur nyenyak dan berkesan sedang berlomba tentang dengkuran paling keras dengan Yoochun. Aish, kamar itu berisik sekali!

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku lama update ya? (TTATT") maaf ya, *poppo readers*<p>

.

Aku bingung... (TwT")

Kenapa readers lebih suka baca fic **Innocent?** Ini? Secara pribadi gw lebih suka fic CHANGE! Karena kalo liat di story stat emang pengunjugn Innocent lebih banyak (1500 visit dan 3200 hint) sedangkan Change cuman 700 dengan hint 1300—ini gw abil dari bulan dimana Change/ Innocent update chap terakhir.

.

Untuk readers yang LOGIN serta CURCOL di kotak review kemarin, gw sudah membalasnya di PM –w-b

.

Ini gw bawa sedikit lebih panjang. 3000word dari biasanya hanya 2000.

.

Hump, ngomong-ngomong menurut _readers_ mending ke Eropa atau Jepang? Klao Eropa gw nggak terlalu tau daerah sana. Paling tempat yang mereka kunjungi ya itu-itu aja, Menara effil, dsb.

Tapi kalo mereka ke Jepang, gw mikir plotnya jadi mereka bakal di kasih rumah yang kecil dan biasa aja sama _umma_ Yunho. Tetangga mereka petani semua. Jadi disana Yunho happy-happy aja karena dia ngebantu para tetangga ngebajak sawah, dsb. Tapi JJ karena nggak suka sama kayak gitu menggerutu-menggerutu gitu~ Kyaaa~ XD~ Ntar sampe akhirnya JJ ngambek-ngambek. Ya gitu.

Tapi kalo lebih suka di Eropa, ntar gw pikirin lagi plotnya.

.

Dan lagi aku minta maaf karena disini YunJaenya sedikit. Maaf jika membosankan. Seperti yang readers tahu, gw sedang jatuh cinta kepada couple 2U. Tapi tenang... cinta sesaat #plak

Sekali lagi, maaf ya jika ini tidak memuaskan. Maafkan aku ;;_;;)


	8. Chapter 8: Japan? Eropa?

Warning

THIS IS YAOI! THIS IS YAOI! OOC, AU, Real person, typo, dsb.

.

Rate

T

.

Disclaimer

Themself

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"TIDAK MAUU!"

"Aish, Jaejoong. Ayo, cepat!"

"_ANIYA_!" _namja_ dengan wajah cantik itu menarik kopernya erat dari cengkraman ibunya.

Jung Min melotot dan menatap anaknya kesal. Detik selanjutnya dia menendang Jaejoong dan membuat pria dengan kaus biru mengerang sakit dan refleks melepaskan tangannya dari koper yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

Detik selanjutnya Jung Min melemparkan koper Jaejoong ke Yunho. Dan...

"AKU TIDAK MAU KE EROPA!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Innocent?**

_-Z-_

**.**

_**YunJae FanFiction**_

.

_Eropa? Japan?_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jaejoong melipat tangannya di depan dada. Bibirnya mengecurut kesal sedangkan Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa diam.

"Sudahlah, Jae. Ki-"

"BERISIK!" reflek Jaejoong men-_death glare_ Yunho dan seketika Yunho terdiam dan tidak berniat menggangu Jaejoong.

Oke, mereka sedang berada di pewasat, saudara-saudara. PESAWAT! Tadi di bandara dia sempat bertengkar dengan _umma_-nya. Awalnya dia menolak untuk pergi ke Eropa, seperti yang _umma_ Yunho katakan kemarin. Hanya saja, tadi pagi dia terbangun di dalam taxi dengan pakaian lengkap. Dia tertidur di atas pangkuan ibunya seperti anak kucing dan bangun histeris seperti singa. Jaejoong hampir memilih lompat begitu saja dari dalam taxi jika ibunya tidak mencubit pinggangnya. Sampai di bandara dia juga hendak kabur. Hanya saja Yunho yang sudah berada di sana 10 menit yang lalu langsung memeluk Jaejoong erat sambil menggumamkan '_bogoshipo'_.

Apa author belum bilang bahwa Jaejoong dan Yunho sempat tidak bertemu beberapa minggu karena Yunho sedang mengurusi perusahaan _appa_-nya di daerah terpencil Korea. Jadi wajar saja saat dia bertemu dengan Jaejoong, Yunho langsung melemparkan pelukan rindu.

Jaejoong awalnya luruh dengan sikap Yunho. Hanya saja dia kembali sadar saat _umma_-nya tiba-tiba menarik kopernya untuk diletakan di atas papan berjalan yang berguna untuk menaruh tas kedalam bagasi pesawar. Jaejoong langsung kalap dan balik menarik tasnya.

Hanya karena kalah tenaga, maka JungMin keluar sebagai pemenang dari pertengkaran ibu dan anak itu.

Sebenarnya alasan Jaejoong tidak mau pergi hanya karena alasan klise. Jaejoong akan sangat gugup jika bertemu dengan orang asing atau singkatnya bule. Tubuh mereka besar tinggi dengan rambut pirang. Itu terasa aneh di mata Jaejoong. Dan tidak mungkin kan dia menjabarkan alasannya tidak mau ke Eropa kepada Yunho? Aish, itu akan sangat memalukan.

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya menjadi memunggungi Yunho. Perlahan Jaejoong menyalakan lagu dari i-pod putih miliknya.

Ck, sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar kesal karena hal ini. Perlahan Yunho menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menengok keluar jendela. Matanya berkeliling melihat pemandangan dibawahnya. _Laut_!

Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Prancis bisa memakan waktu 10 jam lebih. Bukankan lebih baik dirinya tidur saja dari pada diam terus karena tidak dianggap oleh Jaejoong?

.

"Yun-Yun,"

Yunho mengerang pelan saat merasakan ada tangan yang menggoncang-goncang tubuhnya. Perlahan Yunho mengintip Jaejoong sedikit dari matanya yang terasa sangat berat.

"Aish, bangun!" Jaejoong semakin mengguncangkan tubuh Yunho saat Yunho malah kembali memejamkan matanya.

Yunho diam sejenak sampai akhirnya dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "_Wae_, Jae?"

"Kata pramugarinya hampir sampai."

Segera Yunho memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Hampir sampai? Apa maksud Jaejoong? Seingatnya dia baru sebentar tidur, kenapa sudah mau sampai lagi? Seoul ke Prancis memakan waktu lama, kan? "_Jinja_ sudah mau sampai?" ucap Yunho sambil mengucek matanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat, "Tapi tadi pramugarinya bilang kalau kita akan sampai sekitar 20 menit lagi. Ke Chitose _airport_**.**"

Yunho langsung terlonjak dari tempat duduknya, "Jangan bercanda!"

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya bingung melihat reaksi Yunho, "Wae?"

"I-Itu airport di Sapporo-Jepang, kan?" tanya Yunho ragu.

Jaejoong diam sejenak kemudian menatap Yunho heran, "_Jinja_? Kata ibu-mu pesawat ini ke Eropa, tuh."

Yunho menggeleng cepat, "Itu nama bandara di Hokkaido, Jae!" Yunho merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak teliti. Seharusnya tadi dia menge-cek tiket pesawatnya dulu, bukan seenaknya mengiyakan perintah ibunya. Tch...

"Tiketnya ada di kau, kan? Coba aku lihat," ucap Yunho cepat setelah beberapa detik berfikir.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan mengeluarkan tiket miliknya dan Yunho. Segera Jaejoong memberikan tiket itu kepada Yunho yang tampak sudah was-was.

Yunho dengan cepat menyambar tiket yang ada di tangan Jaejoong dan mulai memperhatikan tulisan-tulisan yang ada disana. Matanya menatap liar semua tulisan yang terpampang. Sampai sepuluh detik kemudian Yunho mengembalikan tiket itu kepada Jaejoong.

"Kita ke Sapporo, Hokkaido, Jepang."

"_MWO_?"

_Pelajaran untuk kalian berdua.  
>Jangan pernah lupa betapa evilnya <em>umma_ Jung._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jaejoong menyeret kopernya keluar dari Chitose _airport_. Sedangkan Yunho disampingnya tampak sibuk menghubungi ibunya sendiri. Hiks, kenapa mereka bisa-bisanya nyasar ke Hokkaido, coba? Ini keterlaluan!

"Yah! Kenapa tiba-tiba _umma_ seenaknya membuat kami ke Hokkaido? Kata _umma_ kita akan ke Eropa!" bentak Yunho di telfon. Tangan kanannya menggengam tangan Jaejoong erat sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi ponselnya yang dia tempelkan di telinga. Dia kemari hanya membawa tas punggung biasa tidak seperti Jaejoong yang sampai membawa koper. Menurut Yunho, dia bisa membeli pakaian di Eropa, jadi dia hanya membawa sedikit saja.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang tampak serius berdebat dengan _umma_-nya. Hah... sekarang mereka harus kemana? Jaejoong memutar kepalanya melihat sekitar. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat tangan Yunho terjulur untuk menghentikan sebuat taxi.

"Aku tidak bawa uang dengan mata uang Yen, _eomma," _adu Yunho di dalam telefon. Dia menunggu sejenak sampai mendapat jawaban dari _umma_-nya, "_Mwo_? Di tasku ada? _Arraseo_, nanti aku lihat."

Tetap fokus dengan telefonnya, Yunho membukakan pintu taxi yang sudah sejak sepuluh detik yang lalu bertengger di depan mereka berdua. Yunho mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk duluan, sedangkan sang supir taxi tampak sibuk memasukan koper Jaejoong ke dalam bagasi.

Yunho segera masuk kedalam taxi. Ibunya sudah menghentikan pembicaraan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

Beberapa saat sang Supir taxi kembali masuk dan segera memasang _seat belt_-nya, "_Tuan, anda mau kemana_?" tanya sang supir taxi dalam bahasa Jepang tentunya.

"_Sebentar_..." gumam Yunho dan tentunya dengan bahasa yang sama. Yunho tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menunggu pesan dari ibunya yang menunjukan dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong tinggal untuk sementara waktu.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya duduk terdiam karena tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan. Ayolah, Jaejoong hanya tahu bahasa Korea dan Inggris—walau sedikit—saja.

Yunho menyodorkan layar ponselnya kepada sang supir taxi. Sedangkan supir taxi memperhatikan layar ponsel Yunho dengan seksama. Dia kenal tempat itu.

"_Bisa kau mengantarku ke alamat ini_?" tanya Yunho halus.

Supir taxi diam sejenak sampai akhirnya menjawab ucapan Yunho, "_Daerah itu masuk kedalam pedesaan. Kendaraan mobil tidak bisa masuk. Tapi aku bisa mengantarmu sampai perbatasannya. Dan kalian bisa menghabiskan dua jam untuk berjalan kaki untuk sampai kedaerah itu_," ucap supir taxi panjang lebar. Sebenarnya alamat yang Yunho berikan adalah alamat yang sama dengan desanya. Hanya saja jika dia ingin kesana, dia akan meninggalkan taxi ini di perusahaannya dan menggunakan bus untuk sampai perbatasan. Setelah itu dia akan menumpang ke temannya yang biasanya sering mengirimkan beras panen ke perbatasan menggunakan traktor.

Yunho diam sejenak, "_Tidak apa. Antarkan kami kesana_."

Supir taxi mengangguk ragu. Selanjutnya dia menginjak pedal gas-nya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Setelah agak jauh, Yunho segera membongkar tasnya. Berjaga-jaga jika ternyata ibunya kembali mengerjainya dan dia tidak menemukan sejumlah uang dengan mata uang Yen di tasnya.

Yunho membuka dompetnya dan dia segera bernafas lega. Ibunya menyelipkan banyak—garis bawahi BANYAK—uang di dompetnya. Terutapa yang bermata uang Yen.

Setelah memastikan semuanya beres, Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung jok. Segera Yunho menarik nafas dalam.

Melihat Yunho sudah mulai santai, Jaejoong menarik ujung baju Yunho, "Kita kemana?"

Yunho menolehkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut melihat Jaejoong, "Molla. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang _eomma_ maksudkan. Kita lihat saja nanti."

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Disini yang bisa dia andalkan hanya Yunho. _Hanya Yunho saja_. Karena dirinya tidak membawa uang Yen, tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang dan tidak tahu arah tujuan mereka.

_Sepertinya ini akan melelahkan._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong yang bersandar kepadanya dengan lembut. Sepertinya Jaejoong lelah karena sedari tadi di pesawat, Jaejoonglah yang terus terjaga. Dan sekaran Jaejoong tertidur dengan nyaman di pundaknya.

Supir taxi yang melihat adegan mesra di belakangnya hanya terkekeh pelan, "_Kalian sedang berlibur_?"

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan—mengiyakan, "_Apakah perjalanan kita masih lama_?"

"_Sekitar sepuluh menit lagi_."

Yunho kembali mengangguk. Mungkin dia akan membangunkan Jaejoong jika sudah sampai saja. Kasihan jika harus dibangunkan sekarang.

"_Sudah berapa lama kalian menikah_?" tanya supir taxi itu. tangannya dia gerakan untuk membenarkan kaca spionnya agar bisa melihat mata Yunho melalui kaca itu. Tidak sopan kan berbicara tanpa menatap mata orang itu?

Yunho membulatkan matanya terkejut. Menikah? "_Ti-tidak! Kami belum menikah, sungguh_!" ucap Yunho gugup dan berkesan buru-buru. Aish, dia malu sekali! Memangnya dirinya dan Jaejoong tampak seperti pasangan suami-istri *coret* suami-suami? Yunho segera menundukan kepalanya yang mulai terasa panas. Supir taxi ini suka sekali menggodanya!

"_Sungguh? Aku kira kalian sudah menikah. Tampak sangat mesra_!" balas supir taxi sambil terkekeh. Pasangan muda di belakangnya lucu juga.

"_Tidak-tidak. Dia kekasihku_," ucap Yunho setelah bisa menetralisir wajahnya yang merona malu.

"_Hahaha! Kalian pasti akan sangat langeng jika menikah. Sudah berapa tahun berpacaran_?" tanya supir taxi itu lagi.

"_Ba-baru tiga tahun_," ucap Yunho sambil mengusap paha Jaejoong karena kekasihnya tampak terusik dengan pembicaraannya dengan sang supir taxi. Terbukti dari Jaejoong yang mengeliyat dan perlahan memeluk tangan Yunho.

Supir taxi mengangguk pelan dan dia mulai menepikan mobilnya di samping jalanan yang sepi, "_Sudah sampai tuan_."

Yunho perlahan menepuk pipi Jaejoong pelan, "Jae, sudah sampai," gumam Yunho di dekat telinga Jaejoong.

"Nggh~" Jaejoong mengeliyat pelan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tangan Yunho. Aish, dia mengantuk!

"Jae, ayo bangun. Sudah sampai," Yunho mulai menggoncang pundak Jaejoong dan memaksa pria itu bangun.

"Aniyo... lima menit lagi," desis Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho menepuk dahinya pelan. Beginilah Jaejoong, jika sudah tidur, sulit dibangunkan, "Kalau kau lama, aku tinggal."

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya dan segera mengucek matanya yang masih berat. Di tinggalkan? Aish...

Yunho terkekeh pelan. Benarkan? Ini adalah cara yang sering Yunho gunakan jika Jaejoong tidak bangun-bangun. Dan selalu saja cara ini memang yang paliiing ampuh.

Segera Yunho mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan sejumlah uang kepada supir taxi. Dia segera keluar dari taxi itu dengan cepat dan membuka bagasi belakang yang terdapat koper Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong tampak lemas keluar dari taxi itu. segera dia berjalan mengikuti Yunho sambil memegangi ujung baju Yunho takut jatuh atau berjalan limbung karena dia masih mengantuk.

Yunho menutup bagasi dan mulai berjalan ke samping mobil itu.

"_Kau berjalan ke arah jalan kecil itu. Dan sesekali bertanyalah kepada penduduk yang lewat. Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan_," ujar supir taxi itu sambil melambai ke arah Yunho. Dan detik selanjutnya taxi itu mulai berjalan menjauh.

Yunho menatap taxi yang berjalan menjauh itu dengan senyuman. Dia melirik Jaejoong yang masih menguap di sampingnya. Segera dia meraih tangan Jaejoong danmengenggamnya erat.

"Kita akan berjalan dari sini, Jae."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Dan mulai berjalan sempoyongan dengan Yunho menuntun jalannya.

Yunho terkikik geli melihat Jaejoong yang terkadang menubruk tubuhnya karena langkahnya yang tidak teratur. Mata Jaejoong masih sedikit terpejam dan kedua tangan Jaejoong mencengkram lengan kanan Yunho. Berjaga-jaga jika tiba-tiba dia jatuh.

Yunho sendiri tampak sibuk dengan koper Jaejoong. Jalanan yang dia lalui terdapat banyak bebatuan dan membuat roda koper Jaejoong terasa tidak berguna. Pada akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk mengangkat koper Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang Jaejoong.

Dua jam dengan posisi seperti ini? Bisa-bisa ini menjadi perjalanan yang melelahkan bagi Yunho.

.

Jaejoong mengusap peluhnya yang mulai bercucuran. Tangan kirinya di pegang Yunho erat sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mengelap keringatnya. Aish, siang-siang berjalan di tempat seperti ini. Rasanya seperti dipanggang! Sebenarnya dimana sih rumahnya?

"Yun... kita masih lama?" rengek Jaejoong yang mulai lelah. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi.

"Entahlah," Yunho segera bergerak untuk menempatkan Jaejoong di bawah pohon yang rindang. Menyuruh kekasihnya untuk berteduk sesaat karena dirinya menemukan seorang petani yang tampak berjalan sambil memanggul pacul-nya, "Tunggu disini. Aku akan bertanya dulu."

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat. Matanya menatap Yunho yang berlari kecil ke arah petani yang sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan. Tangan kiri Yunho masih mengangkat koper Jaejoong. Aigo! Kenapa Jaejoong baru sadar? Setelah berjalan 45 menit, Yunholah yang terus mengangkat kopernya seperti itu. aish, kekasih macam apa Jaejoong ini? Bisa-bisanya membiarkan Yunho bersusah-susah sendiri sedangkan dia hanya mengeluh.

Lihat Yunho. Di punggungnya terdapat ransel yang cukup besar tangan kirinya membawa koper dan sedari tadi Yunho menompang Jaejoong yang terkadang tampak loyo karena kelelahan. Aish, pasti Yunho lebih lelah dari pada dirinya!

Jaejoong melihat Yunho mengangguk kepada pria tua di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa Yunho tampak menyilaukan untuk Jaejoong. Sangat sopan, berkarisma dan... tampan. Aish...

Yunho membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum senang kepada Jaejoong segera dia berjalan ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang berteduh.

"Katanya alamat yang kita maksud masih jauh. Tapi beruntungnya kita tidak tersesat. Tadi aku sempat ragu jika kita menempuh jalan yang salah," ucap Yunho sambil meletakkan koper Jaejoong sebentar. Tubuhnya lelah.

Yunho melakukan perenggangan sejenak sedangkan Jaejoong yang di depannya melihat Yunho dengan seksama. Perlahan Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap dahi Yunho yang berkeringat menggunakan telapak tangannya. Perlahan turun ke pipi sebelah kanan Yunho. Dan dilanjutkan mengusap pipi sebelah kiri Yunho dengan punggung tangannya. Wajah Yunho panas.

Yunho yang diperlakukan lembut oleh Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong dengan ragu. Entah kenapa saat dia melihat mata Jaejoong, mata itu seakan-akan mau menyeretnya semakin dalam kedalam pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Tanpa perintah apapun, perlahan Yunho memajukan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong. Matanya tetap fokus menatap pupil hitam cantik milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan pergerakan aneh dari Yunho segera menatap mata kekasihnya.

_Deg_

Wajah Jaejoong langsung merona heboh. Yunho menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong dan sangat sulit dijelaskan.

Perlahan Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong dan membuat tangan Jaejoong yang masih di wajah Yunho sedikit bergetar gugup.

_Cup_

Jaejoong melotot melihat Yunho mengecupnya. Ini ciuman keduanya dengan Yunho sebagai orang pertama yang memulainya! Tapi...

"Engh~" Jaejoong mengerang saat Yunho tiba-tiba menghisap bibir bawahnya. Tubuh Jaejoong bergidik heboh. Aigo, rasanya ciuman Yunho membuat perutnya serasa digelitik dengan bulu-bulu halus.

Aish, Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan pesona bibir Yunho. Ini pengalaman pertama Yunho melumat bibirnya walaupun masih berkesan ragu. Perlahan Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan bibirnya karena rasa mengelitik itu sudah mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya saja...

_Grep_

Yunho mencengkram tengkuk Jaejoong membuat pria cantik itu tidak bisa menjauhkan bibirnya dari milik Yunho. Dan secara tiba-tiba Yunho menghisap bibir Jaejoong dengan keras seperti menghisap ice cream batangan. _Manis_.

"Yun-hmmp..."

Selang beberapa detik Yunho mulai menjauhkan bibirnya. Mata Yunho masih tampak kosong dan tidak dapat dimengerti Jaejoong. Namun detik beriktunya wajah Yunho langsung memerah sampai telinga. Dengan cepat Yunho membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kanan. Sepertinya pria tampan itu baru sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan terhadap Jaejoong.

Dengan wajah tetap merona, Yunho segera berbalik cepat dan meraih koper Jaejoong. Dia malu sekali! Aish, apa yang tadi dia lakukan?

Sangking malu-nya Yunho segera berjalan lebih cepat dari pada Jaejoong. Walaupun tangan kanannya masih menggengam tangan Jaejoong, tapi pria itu tidak membiarkan Jaejoong berjalan bedampingan dengannya. Dia masih sangat-amat MALU!

_Aish, kenapa dirinya bisa tiba-tiba begitu? Dan... kenapa perutnya terasa geli? Ugh, perasaan aneh!_

.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang tampak kelelahan. Dia sangat tidak tega melihat Jaejoong berjalan menunduk dan terkadang tersandung kecil karena tidak fokus. Terkadang Yunho juga melihat tetesan keringat Jaejoong menetes dan jatuh ke atas tanah. Ish... kekasih seperti apa dia yang membiarkan kekasihnya kelelahan seperti ini?

Perlahan Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Jaejoong. Dan detik selanjutnya Yunho berjongkok di atas tanah dengan posisi membelakangi Jaejoong, "Ayo naik."

Jaejoong menatap horror Yunho yang sudah berjongkok di depannya. Sedari tadi Yunho membawa kopernya dan mengendong ransel. Terkadang Yunho juga menompangnya jika dia kelelahan. Dan sekarang Yunho masih mau coba-coba mengendong Jaejoong! Aish, pacarnya mulai gila!

"_Aniya_! Aku bisa jalan sendiri," tolak Jaejoong halus.

Yunho tetap dalam posisinya dan mulai berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, "Ayolah naik saja."

"Tiak mau!"

"Naik atau kita diam disini sampai malam? Dan aku akan tetap dalam posisi seperti ini"

"Ugh..." menyebalkan! Kenapa Yunho selalu bisa memaksanya untuk melakukan segala sesuatu yang Yunho mau?

Dengan berat hati Jaejoong naik ke punggung Yunho walaupun masih terdapat ransel Yunho. Ugh, dirinya tidak tega melihat Yunho seperti ini.

Perlahan Yunho bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan. Dia meletakan koper Jaejoong ke tangan kanan Jaeejoong yang melingkar di lehernya. Bermaksud Jaejoong membawanya, agar kedua tangannya bisa menahan pantat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Yunho. Ugh, dia merasa berengsek sekarang. Yunho pasti lelah sekali!

"Yu-Yun... aku bisa jalan sendiri," bisik Jaejoong pelan. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena takut berat tubuhnya memuat Yunho kerepotan. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong semakin mengendut karena liburan yang agak panjang setelah ujian mereka.

"_Aniya_! Aku akan merasa bersalah jika membuatmu kelelahan," ucap Yunho sambil membetulkan posisi Jaejoong yang berada di gendongannya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa diam. Dia tidak enak hati jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Seharusnya dia yang merasa bersalah kan?

"Yun... aku semakin berat kan? Aku jalan saja," bujuk Jaejoong pelan.

"_Gwenchana_," balas Yunho singkat dengan nafas yang mulai memendek. Lelah... tentu saja.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho prihatin. Dia ingin turun! "Je-Jebal aku turun saja."

Yunho tidak mengubris Jaejoong. Dirinya malah berlari kecil melihat pria yang sedang menunggangi kerbau yang sedang menarik gerobak berisi jerami.

"_Permisi, apakan jalan menuju desa benar lewat sini_?" Yunho berusaha berjalan menyamai kecepatan sang kerbau. Wajahnya sedikit mendongak menatap pria yang tampak berumur setengah abad itu.

"_Benar. Kau mau kesana, anak muda_?"

Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan, "_Terima kasih untuk informasinya,"_ Yunho kembali mengangguk dan tetap berjalan.

Pria berumur setengah abad itu menatap Yunho dengan prihatin, "_Temanmu kenapa_?"

"_Ah, dia kelelahan. Jadi aku mengendongnya_," ucap Yunho dengan tetap tersenyum

Pria itu berfikir sejenak. Lihat saja Yunho, keringatnya sudah bercucuran dengan banyak. Dia mengendong temannya. Pasti lelah sekali, "_Naiklah. Aku juga mau ke desa_."

Yunho sedikit terkaget mendengar pernyataan pria tua itu, "_Tidak usah. Aku akan merepotkan nanti_."

Pria tua itu tertawa, "_Tidak. Sesama manusia harus saling membantu. Cepatlah naik_," ujar pria itu sambil menghentikan kerbaunya.

"_Su-Sungguh? Terima kasih_," Yunho menunduk berterima kasih. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju arah jerami-jerami yang berada di sana dan menjatuhkan Jaejoong ke atas tumpukan jerami itu.

Setelah memastikan Jaejoong naik, Yunho bergerak naik ke atas tumpukan jerami itu. sedangkan pria tua yang melihat pasangan YunJae yang sudah naik segera menggerakan cambuknya agar kerbaunya kembali berjalan.

Dan kereta itu mulai bergerak menuju desa yang mereka tuju.

.

Jaejoong memeluk lututnya. Pandangannya menatap jalanan yang mereka lalui. Yup, dirinya masih berada di atas kereta yang digerakan dengan kerbau. Sesekali Jaejoong memainkan jerami yang di dekatnya. Matanya juga terkadang melirik Yunho yang tampak asyik berbincang dengan pria tua yang sedang menunggangi kerbau.

"_Kalian berdua berpacaran? Hahaha! Anak muda zaman sekarang. Masih muda sudah berpacaran_!" Jaejoong merenggut karena kedua orang itu berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengertinya. Dia seperti diabaikan disini.

"_Ah, Hajime-san, jangan membahas soal itu terus! Sudah berapa tahun kau bekerja_?" tanya Yunho berusaha mengalihkan topik. Sedari tadi dirinya terus digoda oleh pria tua yang bernama Hajime ini.

"_Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan anak muda. Berapa tahun kalian berpacaran_?"

"_Kakeek! Berhenti bertanya!"_

"_Hahahaha_..."

Jaejoong semakin merenggut karena kedua pria di belakangnya tampak asyik dengan dunianya sendiri dan melupakan dirinya. Pandangan Jaejoong mulai beredar ke sekelilingnya.

Hmm... pedesaan.

Semoga ini menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan.

_Semoga..._

.

"_Kakek! Terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Semoga pekerjaanmu lancar, kek_!" ucap Yunho sambil melabaikan tangannya ke arah pria tua yang sudah kembali berjalan dengan kerbaunya. Sekarang sudah jam 3 sore. Langit juga mulai berubah warna.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang sedang diam sambil memegangi kopernya. Yunho tersenyum dan meraih tangan Jaejoong, "_Kajja_."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jaejoong mendesis melihat rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Sangat kecil. _Sungguh_.

Dapurnya bercampur dengan ruang makan dan ruang santai mengingat ada TV di dekat meja makan. Tidak ada ruang tamu. Saat memasuki rumah itu hanya ada meja pendek yang sekaligus meja makan. Di samping dapur ada kamar mandi sekaligus toilet dan tidak jauh dari toilet ada kamar kosong! Di garis bawahi, KAMAR KOSONG! Dan dimana kamar mereka?

Jaejoong merenggut kesal lihat rumah yang beralaskan tatami ini. Tatami itu seperti karpet dimana mereka berjalan. Hanya saja bentuknya persegi dan bisa di buka, "Kita akan tidur dimana?" Jaejoong terus mondar-mandir mengelilingi rumah kecil ini. Matanya berkeliling memperhatikan seluk beluk rumah satu lantai ini.

"Kita tidur di futon, Jae. Ini kan Jepang," ucap Yunho sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya. Sesampainya di sini, Jaejoong langsung mandi sedangkan Yunho asyik mengelilingi rumah dan setelahnya membuat teh hangat untuknya dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Yunho, "Futon?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

Yunho meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja pendek satu-satunya yang ada disana, segera dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya di atas tatami dan berjalan untuk menunjukan futon kepada jaejoong.

Yunho memasuki ruangan kecil yang kosong itu. Yunho berjalan ke pojok ruangan yang terdapat lemari dan mengeluarkan benda seperti gumpalan selimut tebal. Yunho segera mengelar futon itu di atas tatami. Setelah itu dia kembali ke lemari dan mengeluarkan selimut merah serta bantal. Yunho meletakan bantal di ujung futon dan mengelar selimut di bawahnya sampai menutupi seluruh futon.

"Ini futon, Jae. Seperti single bed, kan? Hanya saja di letakkan di lantai dan praktis dibawa," ucap Yunho sambil kembali mengoprek lemari yang ada di sana, "Dan... er, tidak ada futon lagi. Hanya satu," ucap Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan.

"What?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya kaget. Hanya ada satu futon yang berukuran seperti single bed dan mereka berdua harus tidur disana? Jangan bercanda. Tapi tunggu... bukankah ini akan menuntungkan bagi Jaejoong? Fufufufu~

"Kalau tidak, aku tidur di atas tatami juga tidak terlalu masalah," ucap Yunho santai.

"Aniya, kita bisa berbagi," ucap Jaejoong lagi, "Aku mau masak. Kau mandilah," dan Jaejoong perlahan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri sambil memandangi futon mereka.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**08.20 PM**

Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang tampak sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang serta pakaiannya dari koper. Sesekali Jaejoong bangkit berdiri dan memasukan baju-bajunya kedalam lemari atau menyusun benda-benda berharganya ke atas meja nakas yang berada di samping lemari.

Yunho melipat kakinya sambil menompang kepalanya bosan. Sedari tadi dia ingin tidur karena lelah. Tapi sebaiknya dia menunggu Jaejoong kan? Dan sekarang Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan heran. Pasalnya kekasihnya tampak berbinar-binar melihat sesuatu dari dalam kopernya.

Dan...

"YUN!"—segera Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya ke arah Yunho sambil tangannya memegang benda yang dia maksud—"_Umma_ membawakanku boneka gajah!" ucap Jaejoong riang sambil berjalan ke arah Yunho.

"Aish, _umma_ tahu saja aku sangat suka boneka ini," gumam Jaejoong sambil memainkan boneka yang berada di pangkuannya. Sedangkan Yunho yang berada di samping Jaejoong memperhatikan boneka gajah itu. _Lucu_...

"Aku mengantuk Jae. Rasanya lelah, kita tidur saja, ya..." Yunho bangkit dan berjalan untuk mematikan lampu gantung yang berada di tengah langit-langit ruangan.

Yunho kembali ke ranjangnya. Walaupun samar dia masih bisa melihat Jaejoong yang duduk di atas tatami di samping futon. Yunho sendiri sudah mulai menyibakkan selimut futon itu dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Matanya yang mulai terbiasa dengan gelap, bisa memandang Jaejoong yang masih diam disampingnya sambil memainkan boneka gajahnya.

"Kau tidak ngantuk? Kemarilah," ucap Yunho sambil menggeser tubuhnya dan menepuk-nepuk area kosong disampingnya.

Dengan sedikit gugup Jaejoong bergerak mendekati Yunho dan mulai berbaring disamping Yunho. Yunho sendiri meraih selimut yang berada di bawah kakinya untuk menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Hari ini aku lelah sekali. _Oyasumi_, Jae."

"_Oyasumi_?" tanya Jaejoong heran meningat dia tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang.

"Artinya selamat tidur."

"Ah, selamat tidur juga, Yun."

.

_Pluk_

Tidak bisa tidur. Itu yang Jaejoong rasakan. Pinggangnya baru saja di peluk Yunho dari belakang dan itu membuatnya gugup. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri sudah bersandar nyaman di pundak Jaejoong sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Diiringi dengan dengkuran halus dari bibir Yunho.

Aish, walaupun mereka sering tidur sambil berpelukan, tapi ini rasanya beda! Sangat beda. Mereka berkesan seperti sepasang suami-istri! Tinggal di rumah mungil tidur di kasur bersama, dirinya memasak untuk Yunho, menonton dan bercanda. Aish, apa ini yang akan Jaejoong rasakan jika menikah dengan Yunho.

Menikah?

Mwo?

Jaejoong menampar wajahnya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa berpikiran sejauh ini? Iiish...

"Ungg~"

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang saat Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya dan wajah Yunho yang terbenam di punggungnya bergerak tidak nyaman.

Ugh, ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong.

_Fufufu~ Kim Jaejoong, lebih baik kau segera tidur.  
>Karena besok akan lebih banyak tantangan yang menghadang.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>TCB<strong>

* * *

><p>Hanjiiir. Chapter ini full of adegan lovely-lovely yang kadang buat gw mules. Disini Jae nggak terlihat nafsuan seperti chap-chap sebelumnya ya? Nafsu Jaejoong keluar next chap.<p>

Dan next chap **rating** akan berubah menjadi **M**. Jadi bagi yang mencari fic _Innocent_! Untuk chap depan jangan mencarinya di kumpulan fic ber-rate T.

Tapi berubah menjadi M ini **bukan** berarti akan ada adegan oh~ dan ah~. Hanya jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba mesum-nya author keluar. Tapi _believe me_, chap depan nggak akan adegan menjurus kesana.

Dan gw buat side story untuk fanfic ini, bagi yang berminat. Berjudul '**Broken Home'** yang menjelaskan kenapa Yoochun bisa berkarakter seperti itu. Fic itu berisi FRIENDSHIP from 2U.

.

Dan ini chapter cukup panjang, kan?

Gw pusing habis test masuk SMA tadi. Hasilnya buruk, asli. Gw udah cape, pusing dan stress tapi gw paling akhir test. Damn banget! Udah cape soalnya! (-A-") maaf _eomma_ aku tidak yakin akan berhasil masuk SMA yang kau inginkan.. MUHOHOHOHO! #plak

Sepertinya gw butuh refreshing...

_YUNJAE SHIPERS YANG TINGGAL DI __**BANDUNG**__ MANA SUARANYA? AYO JALAN-JALAN! #dilempar_

.

Sebenarnya gw tidak ingin update hari ini. _Tapi lusa_. Hanya saja pesan-pesan dari temen berengsek gw *lirik **KEKE** dan **OEY*... **sangat annoying.

Btw, yang di-_italic_ berarti mereka lagi ngomong Jepang, ya~

.

_**Balesan review untuk semuanya...**_

Perbedaan dari orang yang memilih YunJae ke Jepang dan ke Eropa sangat jauh. Jepang lebih dominan, makanya gw pilih Jepang. Maaf bagi yang sudah berharap mereka ke Korea.

_**Buat YooSu jadian?**_ Ntar ya~ XD aku pikirin plotnya dulu. Junsu harus bisa mengontrol Yoochun dulu.

Dan untuk yang menunggu fanfic **Hurt** buatan my lovely sister (Cilo a.k.a Ca) mohon bersabar~ Dia sedang dalam masa _**Writer Block**_. Dan dia juga baru menyelesaikan segala tetek bengek tentang sekolahnya dan dia juga mau pindah ke Jogja. Jadi dia sangat sibuk, gw mewakili untuk meminta maaf kepada readers.

'_**Fanfic ini dimintai karena membuat frustasi?' **_ _Jinja_? Siapa yang FRUSTASI KARENA YUNHO INNOCENT? Gw sebagai author sih seneng-seneng aja~ #dilempar batu sama readers#

_**Kenapa gw lama update?**_ Karena urusan sekolah #tendang kepsek#

Dan review yang sukses membuat gw ketawa ngakak pas pertama kali baca...

'kok yun kayak jd bapak.a chun gitu O_O' by **Jung Mingsoo****. **Lol! Yunho ke bapak-bapakkan, ya? XD kan calon bapak dari anaknya Jaejoong #plak.

.

Dan AWSOME! Fanfic ini mencapai 200 review. Did you know? Ini UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYA! Gw menadapatkan review sebanyak itu. GOMAWO! *poppoin readers satu-satu* ( -3-)

Semoga bisa dapet 1000 review #banyak maunya# *dilempari batu*. Bercanda, 1000 review buat gw itu terlalu aswome. Bisa-bisa gw pingsan mendadak saat tahu dapet 1000 review.

Buat yang readers baru selamat datang, semoga dapat menikmati. Dan untuk readers lama, terima kasih banyak telah mengikuti fic nista ini. Cintaku hanya untuk kalian... #plak

.

_**Hahahaha~**_


	9. Chapter 9: Holiday in Japan 1

Warning

THIS IS YAOI! THIS IS YAOI! OOC, AU, Real person, typo, **OC**, dsb.

.

Rate

**M** for save

.

Disclaimer

Themself

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Last chap:**_

_Aish, walaupun mereka sering tidur sambil berpelukan, tapi ini rasanya beda! Sangat beda. Mereka berkesan seperti sepasang suami-istri! Tinggal di rumah mungil tidur di kasur bersama, dirinya memasak untuk Yunho, menonton dan bercanda. Aish, apa ini yang akan Jaejoong rasakan jika menikah dengan Yunho._

_Menikah?_

_Mwo?_

_Jaejoong menampar wajahnya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa berpikiran sejauh ini? Iiish..._

"_Ungg~"_

_Tubuh Jaejoong menegang saat Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya dan wajah Yunho yang terbenam di punggungnya bergerak tidak nyaman._

_Ugh, ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Innocent?**

_-Z-_

**.**

_**YunJae FanFiction**_

.

_Holiday in Japan 1  
><em>

.

_NP_: **MIROTIC**!

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ah~" Jaejoong refleks mendesah saat Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan di dadanya. Membuat gesekan antara _nipple_-nya yang selalu mencuat dan rambut Yunho yang halus.

Ungg... dirinya tidak bisa tidur! Aish, pemikiran-pemikiran mesum yang kemana-mana terus bekelebatan membuat rasa ngantuknya sirna mendadak. Ngh, dimana boneka gajahnya? Biasanya Jaejoong bisa tidur dengan boneka itu.

Jaejoong meraba-raba daerah sekitar tubuhnya. Tidak berani bergerak lebih lincah karena Yunho masih memeluk pinggangnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jaejoong.

Hyah! Jaejoong berusaha mengambil boneka gajah yang terlontar sampai di atas kepalanya. Tangannya terjulur dan berusaha meraba-raba daerah atas kepalanya.

Nihil

Aish, bonekanya jauh sekali, sih! Jaejoong mengeliyatkan tubuhnya pelan agar dapat sedikit maju ke atas. 'Come to umma, baby~' Jaejoong terus berusaha menjulurkan tangannya ke boneka gajah yang hanya berjarak 10 cm dari ujung jari-jarinya.

Ugh, menyebalkan. Segera Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya yang masih dipeluk Yunho menjadi tertelungkup. Wajahnya terbenam di bantal dan hanya menampakan matanya saja. Mata Jaejoong menatap kesal boneka gajah yang tidak tercapai oleh tangannya. Mana pelukan Yunho makin erat karena tubuhnya bergerak lagi. Ck...

Perlahan Jaejoong menunggingkan tubuhnya, membuat lututnya menahan tubuhnya. Dan selanjutnya Jaejoong merangkak cepat untuk dapat mengambil bonekanya, tidak memperdulikan Yunho yang mulai melepaskan pelukannya karena terusik.

_Hap._

Gotcha!

Jaejoong yang telah berhasil meraih boneka gajahnya, segera kembali ke posisi semula sambil mendekap boneka abu-abu terang ini. Wajah Jaejoong sedikit terbenam di punggung gajah mungilnya. Perlahan dia memutar tubuhnya menjadi menghadap Yunho yang sudah terlentang dan tidak lagi memeluknya.

'Ung... Yunnie-ah. Peluk Jeje lagi,' Jaejoong menatap kesal ke arah Yunho yang bisa terlelap nyaman tanpa memeluknya lagi. Menyebalkan!

Perlahan Jaejoong merogoh ponselnya yang dia letakkan di bawah futon. Jaejoong membuka flip ponsel-nya dan memasukan password yang akan keluar jika ponselnya didiamkan selama 30 menit. Jaejoong segera memasukan password yang berupa nama lengkap Yunho.

Hng? Sudah jam lima pagi?

OMO! Berarti Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tidur malam ini, hiyaah! Yunho juga pasti akan terbangun sebentar lagi. Menyebalkan. Jaejoong segera bersingut ke arah Yunho sambil memeluk boneka gajahnya. Lagian ini libur kan? Jaejoong bebas bangun jam berapa saja.

Setelah mendapatkan posisi nyaman, yaitu menjadikan tangan Yunho sebagai bantalannya, Jaejoong berusaha memejamkan matanya. Setidaknya izinkan dia tidur satu atau dua jam.

Selang lima belas menit sejak Jaejoong menutup matanya dan mulai tertidur, perlahan Yunho mulai membuka sedikit kelopak matanya.

Gelap.

Perlahan Yunho berusaha meraih ponsel yang berada di atas futon. Hanya saja niatnya terhenti saat merasakan kepala Jaejoong bersandar di lengannya. Hng? Dengan tangan satunya lagi, Yunho berusaha meraih ponselnya untuk mengetahui jam berapa, sekarang.

He? Sudah hampir jam setengah enam? Ck, sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan sampai terbangun agak telat dari pada biasanya. Perlahan Yunho memindahkan kepala Jaejoong yang awalnya menimpa lengannya menjadi di atas bantal. Yunho segera bangkit berdiri dan menyelimuti Jaejoong. Sepertinya Jaejoong sangat lelah. Lihat saja bibir manis miliknya mengeluarkan dengkuran yang biasanya tidak pernah Jaejoong keluarkan. Tangannya mendekap erat boneka gajahnya.

Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, Yunho berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

.

Huft, bosan.

Yunho yang baru saja selesai membuat sarapan hanya bisa memakan sarapannya sendiri. _Tanpa teman_...

Hah, salahkan Jaejoong yang masih terlelap walaupun sekarang sudah jam 7 pagi. Sebenarnya Yunho berniat membangunkan Jaejoong barusan. Hanya saja melihat wajah Jaejoong yang masih terlelap dan menampilkan raut lelah, membuat Yunho mengurungkan niatnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Yunho segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari rumah mungil yang akan ditempatinya selama beberapa minggu ke depan.

Langkah Yunho sedikit lebar saat mencapai luar. Hidungnya menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya. Ah~ udara segar seperti ini sudah hampir tidak pernah dia temui di kota Seoul yang semakin hari semakin sesak. Yunho melakukan peregangan kecil dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya atau memutar pinggangnya ke kanan dan ke kiri beberapa kali.

Sepertinya dia bisa jogging. Jogging? Sepertinya jangan. Dia baru saja mandi. Tubuhnya masih harum karena aroma shampo dan sabun. Bahkan tubuhnya sudah terbalut dengan kaus putih polos dengan gambar pisang di tengah-tengahnya serta celana panjang yang berbahan dasar sama dan berwarna abu-abu.

Mata Yunho bergerak ke sekeliling melihat banyak orang tua yang berumur sekitar 45-70 tahun berjalan-jalan dalam keadaan bertelanjang kaki serta memanggul pacul. Pasti mau bersawah! Hehehe...

Yunho melirik ke rumah yang berjarak 15 meter dari tempat berdirinya sekarang. Setiap rumah di daerah ini memiliki jarak yang agak jauh satu sama lain. Tidak seperti Seoul yang berdempet-dempetan.

Yunho tersenyum sumringah dan berjalan ke arah _yeoja_ tua yang sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya dan berdiri sekitar 14 meter dari dirinya sekarang. Segera Yunho berlari kecil ke arah _yeoja_ tua itu. tidak ada salahnya menyapa tetangga kan? Bukankah mereka bisa saling menolong suatu saat?

"_Ohayou_..." ucap Yunho sambil menundukkan badannya.

Wanita tua yang awalnya sedang menyapu, segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan sedikit memicingkan matanya saat melihat Yunho. Maklum pandangannya sudah mulai buram, "_Ohayou_,"—balas wanita tua itu sambil menunduk—"_Kau baru di daerah ini_?"

Yunho mengangguk antusias. Reaksi yang bersahabat! "_Iya, aku sedang berlibur dan menempati rumah yang disana_," ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk rumah kecil yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Rumah berbeda dengan tetangga-tetangganya yang bernotabene berbentuk seperti rumah tradisional Jepang.

Wanita tua itu mengangguk mengerti, "_Kau bersama siapa kemari_?"

Duh! Kenapa semua orang selalu menyakan perihal yang sama?

"_Sebelumnya masuklah ke dalam. Aku memiliki anak perempuan yang sepertinya seumuran denganmu_," ucap wanita tua itu sambil menepuk punggung Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan wanita tua itu.

.

Yunho sekarang sudah duduk di ruang tamu. Karena ini rumah tradisional Jepang. Yunho duduk bersila di atas bantal duduk yang diletakan di atas tatami. Meja pendek di hadapannya sudah tersaji teh hijau hangat dan keripik ketan.

Di hadapannya wanita tua itu sedang menghirup teh hijaunya dan perlahan meminumnya.

"_Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu_?" tanya wanita tua itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari teh hijau yang dia minum.

"_Ah, aku Jung Yunho. Aku berasal dari Korea dan kemari bersama kekasihku untuk liburan_," ucap Yunho sambil menundukan tubuhnya.

"_Kekasih? Hahaha! Anak muda zaman sekarang. Dulu saja aku berpacaran harus berada di bawah pengawasan orang tuaku_," ucap wanita tua itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

"_Err... sebenarnya jalan-jalan ini direncanakan oleh ibuku_."

Wanita tua itu meletakan gelasnya di atas meja, "_Ibumu? Hahaha, kalian sudah mendapat restu sepertinya. Bawalah kekasihmu kemari_!"

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya. Gugup, "_Dia masih tertidur, sepertinya kelelahan_."

Wanita tua itu diam sesaat sampai akhirnya tertawa keras, "_Anak muda... gairahnya tinggi sekali. Tahanlah nafsumu, nak_."

Ck, sepertinya wanita tua itu salah sangka. Menurutnya kelelahan yang Yunho maksud adalah setelah 'making love'. Dan tentu saja untuk Yunho yang tidak mengerti, dia hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"_Ah. Namaku Hotaru Yamada. Salam kenal_," ujar wanita tua itu, saat baru ingat bahwa dirinya belum mengenalkan diri.

"_Salam kenal, Yamada-san,"_ balas Yunho sambil menundukan tubuhnya.

"_Besok jika kekasihmu sudah tidak lelah, bawalah kemari_," ucap Hotaru sambil menyeruput tehnya, "_Ah, kau belum berkenalan dengan anakku ya_?"

"_Hikari! Kemari_!" teriak Hotaru itu sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Setelah itu, Hotaru itu kembali menap Yunho yang berada di hadapannya, "_Anaknya sdikit hyperaktif, jadi mohon di maklumi._ _Minumlah dulu_."

Yunho mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menyer uput teh-nya. Hmm, teh hijau Jepang memang enak. Dalam sekali teguk saja Yunho berhasil menghabiskan teh itu.

Pendengaran Yunho menangkap derap langkah yang terburu-buru. Setelah meletakkan gelas ke atas meja, mata Yunho berkeliling mencari asal suara itu. sampai...

_BRAK_

"_Ibu! Ada apa_?" terdapat wanita muda dengan rambut panjang sepinggang yang tampak basah. Tubuhnya terbaluk yukata pink khas wanita-wanita tradisional yang berada di daerah sana. Terlihat jelas bahwa wanita itu baru saja selesai mandi. Tapi raut wajah gadis itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Sepertinya dia salah sangka meresapi maksud ibunya berteriak memanggilnya.

"_Tidak ada apa-apa. Perkenalkan dia Jung Yunho, dia berasal dari Korea dan berlibur kemari_,"—setelah berbincang dengan anaknya, Hotaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho—"_Dan Yunho-san, ini Hikari Yamada. Putriku_."

Hikari mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho yang sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

_Deg_

Tampan...

"_Jung Yunho. Aku berlibur kemari dan menempati rumah bercat putih di depan_," ucap Yunho sambil menundukkan tubuhnya. Memberikan sapaan formal.

Hikari tersenyum gugup dan segera menundukan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat, "_Hikari Yamada! 18 tahun! Single_!" ucap Hikari terburu-buru menunjukan betapa gugupnya dia.

Hotaru—ibu Hikari—tertawa pelan, "_Untuk apa kau mejelaskan statusmu? Dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang sedang 'kelelahan'_," Hotaru memukul kaki putrinya pelan. Ck, genit sekali putrinya ini.

Hikari mendesah kecewa. Kelelahan yang dia tangkap dari ibunya adalah kelelahan karena '_making love'_ beda sekali dengan presepsi Yunho yang mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong kelelahan karena perjalanan panjang.

"_Ngomong-ngomong, siap nama kekasihmu, Yunho-san_?"

Yunho menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Hotaru. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman senang, "_Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Dan dia sangat manis_," ucap Yunho bangga.

"_Khehehe... sebentar lagi namanya akan menjadi Jung Jaejoong ya_?"

Yunho yang diledek seperti itu hanya merona heboh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"_Hei, Hikari, tuangkan teh untuk Yunho. Cepat_."

Hikari yang awalnya terpaku dengan wajah Yunho segela mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah teko yang berada di ujung meja. Segera Hikari meraih pegangan teko itu dan menuangkan isinya ke gelas Yunho yang sudah kosong.

"_Hehe, Hotaru-san, awalnya aku tidak percaya saat kau mengatakan Hikari-san itu single. Dia cantik_," ucap Yunho riang, tulus serta jujur. Ck, dasar _innocent_.

_BYUR_

Refleks! Sumpah, Hikari sama sekali tidak sengaja menumpahkan teh hijau yang berada di teko ke baju Yunho. Dia terlalu kaget dengan pujian Yunho yang membuatnya salting.

"Ah!" Yunho memekik keras karena air panas dari teko membasahi bajunya. Perlu digaris bahwahi. AIR PANAS!

"_PANAAS_!"

"_HIKARI BAKA_!"

"_MAAFKAN AKU, YUNHO-SAN_!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**09.10 AM**

Jaejoong duduk di atas tatami dengan makanan di hadapannya. Kenapa Yunho tidak ada? Sebangunnya dia tadi, dia cukup kelabakan karena tidak menemukan Yunho. Hanya saja saat melihat perlengkapan Yunho masih di sana, Jaejoong menyimpulkan bahwa Yunho sedang keluar bukan meninggalkannya.

Jaejoong menyalakan TV dan mulai memakan sarapan yang dia temukan di atas meja makan. Sepertinya Yunho yang membuatnya. Telurnya hambar...

Alis Jaejoong saling terpaut saat dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh pembawa berita yang ada di sana. Ck, Jaejoong menepuk dahinya keras, kenapa dia baru ingat bahwa sekarang dia sedang ada di Jepang? _Pabbo_!

Jaejoong memilih mematikan TV-nya dari pada melihat berita-berita Jepang dengan tampang tolol. Jaejoong memakan sarapannya sampai habis secepatnya. Dan setelah itu dia akan segera mencari Yunho!

"_Maafkan aku, Yunho-san_!"

"_Tidak apa-apa_."

Jaejoong yang sayup-sayup mendengar suara Yunho, segera meletakkan piringnya dan berjalan secepatnya ke pintu keluar.

Detik di mana Jaejoong menginjakkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu, detik yang sama dengan Yunho membuka pintunya.

Awalnya wajah Jaejoong berbunga melihat Yunho. Hanya saja wajahnya langsung berubah muram saat melihat seorang _yeoja_ dengan yukata pink berdiri di dekat Yunho sambil mengipasi dada Yunho dengan tangannya.

"Ah, Jae! Sudah bangun?" tanya Yunho sambil mengipasi dadanya sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat dan selanjutnya dia menunjuk ke arah wanita yang tidak dia kenali di samping Yunho. Seolah-olah meminta pertanggung jawaban Yunho atas siapa perempuan yang dibawa kekasihnya.

"Ah, Jaejoong, dia Hikari. Tetangga yang tinggal tidak jauh dari sini,"—ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu dia menglaihkan pandangannya ke Hikari,"—_Hikari, ini Jaejoong. Kekasihku_."

Dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan, Hikari menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong, memberikan salam perkenalan, "_Hikari desu_."

"_Jaejoong imnida_," balas Jaejoong dengan sedikit merintih karena Hikari mencengkram tangannya dengan erat.

"_Imnida_?" Hikari membeo saat mendengar bahasa asing di telinganya.

"_Ah, Hikari, Jaejoong tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang. Tolong di maklumi_," ucap Yunho sambil menepuk kepala Jaejoong pelan.

Hikari mengangguk cepat, "_Aku kembali dulu. Sedang berkenalan denganmu, Yunho-san_,"—ucap Hikari sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Yunho. Ah~ Betapa dia mengagumi ketampanan dan sopan santun Yunho—"_Senang berkenalan denganmu juga. Jaejoong_!" setelah memberikan tatapan dan ucapan sengit ke arah Jaejoong, Hikari segera berjalan menjauh.

Yunho yang melihat Hikari berjalan menjauh, melambaikan tangannya, "_Sesekali mampirlah_!" ucap Yunho sedikit keras.

Tidak mau kekasihnya terlalu lama berhubungan dengan wanita aneh yang baru saja dia temui, Jaejoong segera menyeret Yunho memasuki rumah mereka. Dan secepatnya Jaejoong menendang pintu masuk. Ck, wanita yang tadi membuat emosinya sedikit naik.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkenalan dengan wanita itu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tetap menggengam tangan Yunho.

Yunho yang memang dasarnya tidak mengerti, hanya menurut saja saat Jaejoong tarik ke arah meja makan yang sekaligus ruang tamu dan ruang santai, "Tadi aku sempat berkenalan dengan ibunya. Dan ibunya mengenalkan dirinya."

Jaejoong segera duduk di atas tatami dan diikuti Yunho, "Terus kenapa dia bisa kemari?" tanya Jaejoong sengit, seperti sedang mengintrogasi kekasihnya yang sedang selingkuh.

"Tadi dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan teh panas ke bajuku, sepertinya dia menyesal sekali," ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk ke pakaian bagian dadanya yang basah.

Jaejoong diam sejenak dan menatap Yunho dari atas ke bawah. Ah, mau bagaimanapun, Yunho pasti tidak akan berselingkuh. Tapi tunggu...

"Teh panas?" tanya Jaejoong menyelidiki. Kata 'panas' itu membuat Jaejoong heran.

Yunho mengangguk antusias meniyakan kekasihnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Bisa-bisa Jaejoong marah-marah ke Hikari karena tahu menyiram tubuh Yunho dengan air panas, "Tidak terlalu panas. Hangat, kok! Hangat!" ujar Yunho berusaha mengelak.

Dan, ayolah... Jaejoong tidak bodoh, "Coba aku lihat," Jaejoong segera mengulurkan tangannya ke ujung baju Yunho dan hendak menarik ujung baju itu ke atas.

Dengan cepat Yunho segera bersingut ke belakang. Menolak Jaejoong yang hendak membuka bajunya. Bisa-bisa bayangannya tentang pertengkaran Jaejoong dan Hikari benar-benar terjadi. Tapi karena mereka tidak mengerti bahasa satu sama lain, bisa-bisa yang terjadi malah adegan jambak-jambakan, sampai tusuk menusuk dengan pisau. Brrr...

"_Gwenchana_, aku hanya mau lihat," rajuk Jaejoong sambil menahan kaki kanan Yunho dengan tangan kirinya.

"_Aniya_, aku baik-baik saja!" ucap Yunho berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong.

Ck, dasar Yunho.

Karena kesal Yunho menghindarinya, Jaejoong bergerak cepat menduduki kaki Yunho. Setelahnya dia segera menarik baju Yunho agar tersingkap sampai dada.

Satu detik.

Jaejoong diam menatap dada serta perut Yunho yang didominasi oleh warna pink kemerah-merahan.

Dua detik.

Jaejoong segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Yunho.

Tiga de-

"YAH! APA YANG BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" Jaejoong refleks berteriak dan langsung menarik baju Yunho agar terlepas dari tubuh pemiliknya. Jaejoong segera berdiri untuk berjalan ke kulkas dan mengambil es batu untuk mengompres perut dan dada Yunho. Aish, lihat kulitnya yang memerah sampai seperti itu. Pasti teh-nya panas sekali!

Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya saat tidak menemukan es batu atau apapun yang dingin. Baju Yunho yang awalnya dia genggam oleh tangan kiri segera dia jatuhkan begitu saja di dapur. Yunho lebih penting!

Segera Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho dan mengajak kekasihnya berdiri, "Dinginkan dengan air di kamar mandi, saja."

Jaejoong segera membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan lebar. Dia mendorong Yunho yang sudah topless untuk masuk ke kamar mandi, "Buka celanamu!" ujar Jaejoong sambil meraih shower dan bersiap mengarahkannya kepada Yunho.

Ups, saudara-saudara, sepertinya terlalu fokus terhadap luka Yunho, Jaejoong sampai tidak perduli dengan perkataannya yang frontal. 'Buka celanamu' jika kata-kata itu Jaejoong lontarkan saat tidak panik seperti ini, mungkin Jaejoong sudah berjongkok, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena perkataanya.

Dengan ragu Yunho membuka celana panjang yang terbuat dari kaus itu. Jaejoong yang mengamuk itu, seraaam.

Yunho yang dalam keadaan hanya menggunakan boxer hitam dengan corak merah, segera Jaejoong siram dengan shower yang mengeluarkan air dingin. Yunho awalnya melonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba Jaejoong menyiram tubuhnya.

"Jangan memunggungiku! Berbalik dan tunjukan perut dan dadamu! _Palli_!" ucap Jaejoong keras dan membuat Yunho terpaksa menurut. Setelah Yunho berbalik, Jaejoong segera menyiram Yunho dengan air dingin.

Aish, rasanya sedikit perih saat perutnya yang sakit tersiram oleh air dingin. Ototnya terasa tegang dan menyakitkan.

Yunho merasa aneh saat shower yang Jaejoong arahkan ke arahnya perlahan naik membasahi lehernya. Yunho segera menatap Jaejoong yan menatapnya dengan tatapan iseng. Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong menyiram wajah Yunho dengan air dingin.

"Ya-Yah! Jangan bermain!" Yunho segera menutupi wajahnya yang menjadi korban shower yang Jaejoong pegang. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya terkekeh dan semakin gencar bergerak-gerak agar dapat membasahi wajah Yunho.

Kesal, Yunho segera berjalan ke arah kran shower. Selanjutnya Yunho memutar kran itu memembuat airnya berhenti mengalir.

Jaejoong yang merasakan tidak ada air yang mengalir lagi, mengecurutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia kan belum selesai mengerjai Yunho.

"Aaah! Yunho! Kenapa di matikan?" Jaejoong segera berjalan ke arah Yunho dan hendak menyalakan krannya lagi. Hanya saja Yunho menahan tangannya.

"Aniya... Jae nakal!" ucap Yunho sambil menyentil dahi Jaejoong, "Ck, aku jadi harus mandi lagi, kan?" ucap Yunho sambil meratapi kondisinya yang sudah basah kuyup.

Segera Yunho mendorong punggung Jaejoong untuk keluar kamar mandi. Setelah itu Yunho segera menutup pintu geser yang menjadi penutup kamar mandi. Dan apakah author perlu mengatakan juga, bahwa di Jepang, rata-rata pintu tidak dalam keadaan terkunci. Seperti pintu kamar mandi ini. Hanya terbuat dari pintu geser yang bisa Jaejoong buka kapanpun.

Setelah mendapat pengusiran dari Yunho, Jaejoong melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ck, kan jarang mereka bermain air! Kenapa Yunho menghentikan kebahagiaan Jaejoong, sih?

Jaejoong tetap melipat tangannya di depan dada. Matanya dia gerakkan untuk melirik pintu kamar mandi yang terututup rapat. Tapi walaupun begitu, Jaejoong bisa melihat siluet Yunho yang sedang... omo! Yunho sedang membuka boxernya. Jaejoong segera membalikan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap kamar mandi. Aish, terlihat jelas disana siluet tubuh Yunho yang sanggup membuat Jaejoong mimisan ataupun _drolling_.

_Aish, kenapa bisa-bisanya Jaejoong horny mendadak, sih?_

Tanpa aba-aba Jaejoong segera membuka pakaiannya di depan kamar mandi. Pakaian yang sama dengan yang dia gunakan saat tidur, mengingat sebangunnya Jaejoong dari tidurnya, pria itu segera mencari makan. Tidak mandi.

Jaejoong yang sudah dalam keadaan telanjang bulat memantapkan hatinya untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk mandi dengan Yunho~

Fufufu~ sifat agresif Jaejoong sudah mulai keluar sepertinya.

GREK

Yunho yang sedang membasahi tubuhnya di bawah shower mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk. JAEJOONG DISANA! Dan dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

Yunho terangsang? Tidak~ dia sudah melihat tubuh telanjang Jaejoong saat Jaejoong sedang demam dan dia harus mengganti baju Jaejoong.

Tapi beda halnya dengan Jaejoong yang sudah beberapa tahun tidak melihat tubuh telanjang Yunho. Rasanya mau mimisan di tempat. Selama ini dia hanya pernah melihat Yunho topless. Melihat Yunho dalam keadaan telanjang adalah pengalamannya saat kecil dulu!

Kyaa! Jaejoong ingin rasanya menjerit-jerit seperti fans girl yang baru pertama kali melihat artis kesayangannya topless. Tubuh Yunho sangat MENGGODA IMAN! Segala lekuk tubuhnya terbentuk dengan sempurna terutama otot-otot bagian punggung Yunho yang aw~ _so Hot_.

"Jae kenapa kesini?" Yunho yang awalnya membelakangi Jaejoong, segera memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong.

Jika bisa, Jaejoong ingin mimisan sekarang. Apa itu di selangkangan Yunho? KYAA! Ada _big ELEPHANT_! Jaejoong segera mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Yunho dari pada memandangi 'big elephant'-nya Yunho. Bisa-bisa Yunho menatap Jaejoong heran karena Jaejoong menampakkan wajah horny dengan kejantanan ekresi yang di sebabkan karena melihat kejantanan Yunho.

"A-aku tidak boleh ikut mandi?" Hau... Jaejoong ingin sekali merutuki bibirnya yang berbicara dengan jujur. Maluu!

"Belum mandi?" tanya Yunho dengan aura _innocent_-nya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk ragu sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho. Huwaa... Rasanya ingin menangis. Malu sekali!

Yunho terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnyamengangguk setuju,, "Kemarilah, aku akan membantu menggosok punggungmu."

Dan reaksi yang paling ingin Jaejoong keluarkan saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu hanya mimisan dan terkapar tanpa daya. YUNHONYA! Kyaa~ dia diperbolehkan mandi bersama Yunhonya. Aarr~ kalau Yunho tidak polos, mungkin mereka sudah melakukan NC dari tadi.

.

Jaejoong hanya diam duduk di atas bangku pendek yang memang ada di kamar mandi itu. Tubuh Jaejoong sedikit membungkuk. Kedua kakinya tertutup rapat dan kedua tangannya sedang menutupi wajahnya yang memerah malu. Kenapa?

Yunho sedang menggosok punggungnya dengan kain yang telah diberikan sabun dan basah. Aaah, kenapa hanya dengan seperti ini Jaejoong bisa horny? Apa karena tidak pernah 'disentuh' makanya Jaejoong menjadi error seperti ini?

Yunho yang berada di belakang Jaejoong hanya menggosok punggung Jaejoong dengan telaten. Punggungnya putih sekali. Yunho terkekeh pelan saat mendapati ada tahi lalat yang sedikit menonjol di punggung Jaejoong. Perlahan Yunho mencubit tahi lalat Jaejoong yang menonjol karena gemas.

"Angh~"

Jaejoong segera membekap mulutnya yang mengeluarkan desahan, sedangkan Yunho segera menjauhkan jarinya dari punggung Jaejoong. Apakah tadi sakit?

Sunyi.

Sampai tiba-tiba Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Yunho dan...

BRAK

Jaejoong menabrak Yunho hingga Yunho terjatuh dari bangku pendek yang sedari tadi dia duduki. Punggung Yunho menabrak dinding kamar mandi dan membuat bibir itu mendesis pelan jika tidak dengan tiba-tiba Jaejoong telah melumat bibirnya.

Oke, Jaejoong benar-benar horny sekarang. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong sekarang. Yang ada hanya dia yang menginginkan Yunho. Menginginkan Yunho!

Jaejoong sudah terduduk di atas paha Yunho sedangkan kedua tangannya merengkuh wajah Yunho agar tetap mendongak sedangkan bibirnya sedang bergerak mengeksploitasi bibir manis Yunho.

Apakah aku harus mengingatkan bahwa mereka berdua masih dalam keadaan telanjang bulat?

Jaejoong menggunakan tangan kirinya mengarahkan tangan kanan Yunho untuk memegang pinggangnya. Jaejoong mengarahkan Yunho untuk meremas pinggangnya yang ramping. Sedangkan tangan kanan Jaejoong sudah menarik tengkuk Yunho agar dia dapat memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jaejoong melumat bibir atas Yunho dan membiarkan bibir bawahnya berada di antara celah bibir Yunho yang terbuka. Erangan pelan Yunho keluarkan membuat Jaejoong semakin bernafsu.

Sekian lama melakukan cumbuan, Yunho sangat pasif.

Segera Jaejoong menggerakkan tubuhnya maju sehingga Yunho harus semakin mendongak. Tetapi kesenangan sendiri bagi Jaejoong karena tubuh mereka menempel secara intim. Sisa-sisa sabun dari tubuh mereka berdua membawakan kesan licin yang membuat Jaejoong harus mencengkram pundak Yunho dengan erat agar tubuhnya tidak terpeleset karena kedua lututnya masih menompangnya untuk berdiri.

Jaejoong perlahan melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua. Sebelum Yunho sempat berucap, Jaejoong mengarahkan bibirnya ke perpotongan leher Yunho dan mengigit daerah itu dengan keras hingga membuat Yunho memekik. Niat hati membuat kissmark, tetapi karena Jaejoong sendiri tidak pernah mencobanya, hasilnya seperti ini. Dia hanya bisa mengigit leher Yunho hingga membuat kulit itu memiliki bekas gigi-nya.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan melihat gigitannya. Perlahan dia melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Yunho yang telanjang. Lebar sekali punggung Yunho. Jaejoong suka!

Perlahan Jaejoong menurunkan tubuhnya hingga...

"Engh~"

Kejantanan mereka menempel.

Nafas Jaejoong sedikit tersendat sedangkan Yunho hanya diam memegangi pinggang Jaejoong. Takut kekasihnya jatuh secara tiba-tiba. Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di punggung Yunho. Wajahnya dia tengelamkan di perpotongan leher dan pundak Yunho. Ah ~ hal ini membuat kejantanan mereka menempel semakin erat.

Dan terpaksa Jaejoong menarik nafas kecewa karena Yunho sama sekali tidak tegang. Dirinyalah yang horny hingga membuat penisnya sendiri ekresi.

Tapi tidak masalah~ bisa bersentuhan sampai seperti ini, bukannya sudah sangat luar biasa.

Yunho menahan nafasnya saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong menggerakan pinggangnya hingga membuat penisnya dan milik Jaejoong bergesekan. Aish, penis Jaejoong tiba-tiba mengeras dan menusuk miliknya. Rasanya sedikit ganjal.

Jaejoong? Jangan tanya, pria itu sudah mendesah keenakan. Skinship seperti ini sangat-amat dia idamkan.

"Ja-Jae..." Yunho mengerang pelan saat pinggang Jaejoong bergerak semakin liar dan membuat kejantanan mereka bergosokan semakin cepat, "Ja-jangan cepat-cepat. Na-nanti ka-u ja-jatuh," ucap Yunho dengan nada terbata. Semakin liar Jaejoong menggesekkan kejantanan mereka, semakin cepat juga Jaejoong menggoyangkan pinggangnya dan membuat Yunho mendesah tertahan merasakan sensasi aneh.

Sunyi.

Yunho sedikit bingung saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong terdiam dalam tetap posisi memeluknya.

BRAK

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>BRAK! Maaf tiba-tiba TBC. Lagi hot ya? Maaf.<p>

Tiba-tiba aku mengantuk sekali. Ntar bisa-bisa ketiduran di depan laptop. Nggak lucu!

.

Maaf ya aku belum baca ulang. Ngantuk banget, jadi maaf jika tidak sesuai. Soalnya, aku udah janji untuk update hari ini ^^,

maaf juga tidak membalas review seperti biasanya. rasanya aku udah melayang mau tidur. (-A-") tapi janji harus ditepati. aku update hari ini.

.

Aku bahagia sekali banyak yang review chap kemaren. Hints-nya sampe 7000. Awsome! Apa yang kalian lakukan readers? XD aku salting karena kalian. ah~ readers emang paling tahu cara bikin author seneng. ^^, makasih banyak ya...

Saranghaee~ *poppoin readers* aku sampe guling-guling kayak orang gila pas paginya nge-cek yang review. Saking bahagianya. ^^,

Selamat datang untuk readers baru. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang telah mereview...

aku sayang kalian :D~

.

Selamat tidur semua.

with love

Z


	10. Chapter 10: Holiday in Japan 2

Warning

THIS IS YAOI! THIS IS YAOI! OOC, AU, Real person, typo, **OC**, dsb.

.

Rate

**M** for save

.

Disclaimer

Themself

.

**(****￣ー￣****)**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya malu. Kejadian tadi pagi diluar perkiraannya. Tubuhnya bergerak sesuai instingnya dan seolah-olah dia hendak memperkosa Yunho.

"Jae, telurnya gosong."

Jaejoong segera mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap telur dadar yang dia buat. Warnanya sudah coklat gelap dan mengeluarkan bau tidak enak.

"GYAH! GOSONG!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Innocent?**

_-Z-_

**.**

_**YunJae FanFiction**_

.

_Holiday in Japan ver 2_

.

_**NP**_: **Set Me Free** – _Xia Junsu_ (entah kenapa gw ngebayangin Yunho nyanyi lagu itu untuk fanfic ini (-A-")

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Ja-Jae..." Yunho mengerang pelan saat pinggang Jaejoong bergerak semakin liar dan membuat kejantanan mereka bergosokan semakin cepat, "Ja-jangan cepat-cepat. Na-nanti ka-u ja-jatuh," ucap Yunho dengan nada terbata. Semakin liar Jaejoong menggesekkan kejantanan mereka, semakin cepat juga Jaejoong menggoyangkan pinggangnya dan membuat Yunho mendesah tertahan merasakan sensasi aneh._

_Sunyi._

_Yunho sedikit bingung saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong terdiam dalam tetap posisi memeluknya._

_**BRAK**_

_Jaejoong segera memundurkan tubuhnya dengan wajah merona. Hal ini membuat tubuhnya yang awalnya berada di pangkuan Yunho jatuh kebelakang begitu saja dan membentur dinding di belakangnya mengingat kamar mandi ini cukup sempit._

_A-apa yang tadi dia lakukan? Hendak memperkosa Yunho? AISH! Jaejoong pabbo, "Mi-mianhae..." Jaejoong segera bangkit berdiri dan hendak kabur jika Yunho tidak menghentikan Jaejoong._

"_Jae-jae masih licin karena sabun, bilas dulu," gumam Yunho sambil bangkit berdiri._

_Tanpa melihat Yunho, Jaejoong segera menyalakan shower dan membilas tubuhnya. Dirinya tidak berani berhadapan dengan Yunho mengingat kejantanannya masih ekresi._

_Tidak ada lima menit sampai Jaejoong menyelesaikan bilas membilasnya. Segera dia meraih handuknya dan berlari keluar kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Yunho yang menatapnya heran sambil menggosok punggungnya sendiri dengan sabun._

_._

Jaejoong segera menampar dirinya sendiri. Apa yang ada diotaknya? Kenapa dia bisa mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi? Aish, berkat itu semua telor Jaejoong sekarang gosong! Hung, sepertinya semakin hari dia semakin mesum. Hiks, _eomma_, maafkan Joongie.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya, "Jae kenapa masak?" tanya Yunho sambil melipat tangannya. Pasalnya sekarang masih jam 11 dan mereka sudah sarapan tadi menggunakan telur hambar milik Yunho.

"Y-Yunho tidak lapar?" tanya Jaejoong gugup dan refleks mundur satu langkah menjauhi Yunho mengingat tadi Yunho seperti berbisik ke arahnya.

Yunho menggeleng pelan dan tetap memasang wajah lugunya.

"A-aku ki-kira Yunho lapar, hahaha," Jaejoong berusaha tertawa walaupun pada akhirnya terdengar sumbang dan aneh, "Kalau begitu, a-aku mau beres-beres!" ucap Jaejoong cepat dan sedikit bergetar sambil membuka apron merah yang tadi dia pakai.

"Kita kan sudah membereskannya kemarin. Jae kenapa, sih?" tanya Yunho heran karena sikap Jaejoong yang makin aneh dan tidak wajar. Apakan dia telah berbuat salah?

"AH! Aku lupa, aduh bodohnya aku," ujar Jaejoong sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri. Dia segera berjalan untuk mengantungkan arpon dan mengambil segelas air putih untuk diminum.

Jaejoong meminum minumannya dengan rakus untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran bejatnya. Saat mengetahui Yunho sedang melihati dirinya yang sedang minum, Jaejoong segera memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Yunho.

Yunho segera berjalan ke arah Jaejoong. Setelah Jaejoong meletakan gelasnya ke atas meja, Yunho segera meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mengajak pria yang dia cintai berjalan keluar rumah. Hei, dia memiliki ide untuk mengisi siang ini.

.

**(****￣ー￣****)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jaejoong menatap horror ke arah Yunho yang dengan _innocent_-nya sedang mengikat kain ke atas kepalanya sendiri. Yunho mengangkat celana panjangnya hingga selutut dan segera mengambil seikat padi yang berumur beberapa minggu yang tadi berikan oleh Hotaru.

Hei, kalian bisa menebak mereka sedang dimana, kan?

Yup, Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang berada di sawah milik keluarga Yamada. Tiba-tiba Yunho tadi menarik tangannya dan mengajak Jaejoong untuk pergi ke rumah keluarga Yamada. Yunho sempat mengenalkan Jaejoong ke Hotaru dan membuat wanita yang berumur setengah abad itu mencubiti Jaejoong gemas. Ternyata ada pria secantik ini!

Setelah itu Yunho mengatakan bahwa maksud kedatangan mereka adalah untuk membantu keluarga Hotaru. Entah dari mana, wanita itu memiliki ide picik hingga mengajak Yunho serta Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya ke sawah milik keluarganya.

Dan sekarang mereka disini. Jaejoong diam di pinggir sawah sambil melihat Yunho yang sangat _excited_ mengrepe-grepe tanah berlumpur yang tergenang air untuk menanam padi. Terkadang Yunho tertawa gugup saat seorang pria tua menegur cara menanamnya yang salah.

"Jae! Ayo kemari," sebenarnya melihat Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam membuat Yunho gemas. Padahal menanam padi itu seru.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat dan mundur selangkah menjauhi Yunho yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Aish, _gwenchana_~" ujar Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong.

Dan, Hey! Tentu saja Jaejoong menolak. Dia anti dengan hal-hal kotor seperti itu! Jaejoong bergidik saat merasakan tangan Yunho yang basah karena lumpur menyentuh tangannya. Segera Jaejoong memasang kuda-kuda—dengan kaki dilebarkan dan tubuhnya condong kebelakang—agar Yunho tidak bisa menariknya.

Yunho berusaha menarik Jaejoong. Tapi jika Jaejoong sendiri tidak mau, apa yang harus Yunho lakukan? Jika dia memaksa bisa-bisa Jaejoong malah jatuh lagi. Ck, berbahaya!

"Jae..." gumam Yunho dengan nada memelas sambil menatap Jaejoong. Alisnya agak ke atas dan bibirnya mengecurut sebal. Gyah! Manis!

Jaejoong menolak sambil mengeleng-gelengkan wajahnya, terlihat cute karena Jaejoong ikut mengecurutkan bibirnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Ck, mereka seperti anak kecil yang sedang membujuk temannya untuk ikut bermain.

Sampai pada akhirnya sudut mata Yunho melihat Hikari yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka sambil membawa bekal empat tingkat. Wow! Yunho segera menolehkan wajahnya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hikari, membuat Hikari tersenyum malu sedangkan Jaejoong menggerung kesal.

Hikari segera berlari kecil mendekati pasangan YunJae, "_Yunho-san. Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan menanam padi_?"

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil, "_Tidak apa-apa, membantu itu baik_."

"_Lalu kenapa kau masih disini_?"

"_Aku sedang mengajak Jaejoong ikut_."

Hikari diam sejenak, sampai akhirnya dia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong. Jangan lupa bahwa wanita itu memberikan death glare terlebih dahulu sebelum tersenyum kecil ke arah Jaejoong, "_Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja, Jaejoong-san_?"

Jaejoong menyerengit tidak mengerti atas apa yang Hikari katakan, "Kau tahu kan aku tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang," desis Jaejoong pelan.

Hikari masih tetap memasang senyumnya. Selanjutnya dia mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho, "_Yunho-san. Biarkan saja jika tidak mau. Tidak baik memaksa orang lain_," tutur Hikari sambil menarik celananya hingga sebatas lutut. Perlahan sambil berpegangan pundak Yunho dengan kepenuh sengajaan dan dibalas tatapan kesal oleh Jaejoong, Hikari turun ke dalam sawah dan membuat kakinya basah karena lumpur.

"_Aku takut terjatuh jika berjalan di atas lumpur. Yunho-san bisa membantuku agar sampai ke tempat ibu_?" tanya Hikari dengan nada lembut sambil menunjuk ke arah bangunan kecil dengan atap yang berada di tengah-tengah sawah.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Hey, prinsip Yunho adalah, 'Hargai WANITA!'

"Jae, tunggu disini. Aku mau mengantar Hikari," ujar Yunho sampai akhirnya dia memegangi tangan Hikari dan menuntun Hikari berjalan.

Jaejoong melotot tidak percaya. YUNHO MENINGGALKANNYA! Dia lebih memilih menemani wanita entah berantah. Huwee, Jaejoong ditinggal. Belum lagi saat di tengah jalan Jaejoong melihat JELAS Hikari pura-pura terjatuh dan membuat wanita itu menubruk tubuh Yunho yang sudah berkeringat. Hal itu membuat Yunho takut Hikari terjatuh lagi. Maka Yunho melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hikari.

Tch, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Belum lagi dia melihat jelas bahwa Hikari sempat meliriknya dan tersenyum licik! Dasar, sialaaan!

Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menarik celananya hingga selutut dan detik berikutnya dia perlahan-lahan turun ke dalam sawah yang berlumpur. Berniat mendekati Yunho dan biarkan dirinya yang membantu Hikari untuk menyebrang.

Hanya saja, ayolah, Jaejoong itu tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Setelah dia menginjak lumpur, perlahan-lahan Jaejoong berusaha berjalan. Dan, sial! Ini licin sekali, berkali-kali Jaejoong hampir terjatuh jika dia tidak menemukan keseimbangannya kembali.

Sedangkan disisi lain Yunho telah berhasil membawa Hikari. Setelah memastikan Hikari sudah duduk di atas dudukan yang biasanya ada di tengah-tengah sawah, Yunho membalikan wajahnya. Dia menatap horror Jaejoong yang berkali-kali hampir terjatuh saat berusaha melewati sawah yang berlumpur dan licin.

Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri sudah tersenyum bangga karena dirinya bisa kembali mengembalikan keseimbangannya. Tetapi...

Geli

Kenapa kaki Jaejoong geli sekali? Seolah-olah ada yang mengelitikinya. Firasat Jaejoong memburuk. Perlahan dia melirik ke arah kakinya dan sontak saat itu juga Jaejoong melotot.

Ada...

Katak...

Dengan nyaman melewati kakinya...

Satu detik...

"KATAAAK!"

_BRAK_

Yunho memekik kaget melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba jatuh terjungkal ke belakang dan membuat tubuh Jaejoong penuh dengan lumpur. Sedangkan katak yang membuat Jaejoong seperti ini sudah kabur sejauh-jauhnya.

Hikari yang berada di belakang Yunho tertawa senang melihat musuhnya tampak menyedihkan. Berjalan di atas sawah saja tidak bisa.

Yunho segera berjalan ke arah Jaejoong. Ck, kenapa Jaejoong bisa seceroboh ini?

Setelah sampai di depan Jaejoong, Yunho menundukan tubuhnya dan menjulurkan tangannya. Bermaksud mengajak Jaejoong berdiri. Hanya saja Jaejoong menunduk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Perlahan dengan kekuatan sendiri Jaejoong bangkit berdiri.

Antara sakit, malu dan cemburu bercampur di hati Jaejoong. Hiks, harusnya Yunho lebih perhatian kepadanya yang tidak pernah ke sawah kan? Kenapa malah memperhatikan gadis genit yang baru mereka temui hari ini!

Yunho menundukan wajahnya agar dapat melihat muka Jaejoong yang terus menunduk, "Jae? Wae?"

Jaejoong menggeleng samar dan semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Hiks, kenapa matanya tiba-tiba panas? Kenapa moodnya bisa seperti ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya sensitif? Dia kan bukan perempuan yang akan mengalami mood-swing saat hendak haid ataupun seorang wanita yang sedang hamil. Jelas-jelas dia masih virgin.

"Jae?" bisik Yunho tercekat, pasalnya dia melihat Jaejoong meneteskan air mata, "Apa yang sakit?" tanya Yunho sambil mengangkat wajah Jaejoong. Khawatir. Kenapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba menangis? Apa Jaejoong menabrak sesuatu saat jatuh?

Jaejoong menggelengkan wajahnya. Matanya mulai dia pejamkan. Ugh, dia seperti wanita sekarang!

"Sungguh? Katakan padaku apa yang sakit," paksa Yunho sambil menghapus air mata Jaejoong. Ayolah, kekasih mana yang tidak khawatir melihat orang yang paling dia cintai menangis?

Jaejoong menggeleng lagi. Lebih keras.

"Jae!" Yunho kelepasan membentak Jaejoong. Hey, dia khawatir sekali. Pasalnya Jaejoong hampir tidak pernah menangis didepannya.

"Huwee..." bentakkan Yunho malah memancing tangisan Jaejoong, "Yunnie benci Joongie," isak Jaejoong sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Gawat.

Yunho, kau memancing sisi sensitif Jaejoong. Dasar _pabbo_!

Yunho makin syok saat Jaejoong malah semakin terisak. Belum lagi secara sepihak Jaejoong memutuskan bahwa Yunho membenci Jaejoong. Aigo...

"Mi-mianhae, Jae... aku minta maaf. Aku tidak benci Jae, kok... aku khawatir," ujar Yunho sambil mengelus-elus pundak Jaejoong.

Seketika Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho. Perlahan Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya walaupun tangannya penuh dengan lumpur, "Bohong! Yunnie nggak suka Jae!"

Aish...

"Yunnie suka sama Jae, kok."

"Bohong! Yunnie cuman pura-pura suka aja!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Yunnie serius!" balas Yunho tidak mau kalah. Ck, dia tidak terima perasaanya diragukan!

Jaejoong segera menjauhkan tangannya. Menampakan wajahnya yang belepotan lumpur. Jika sedang tidak adu bicara seperti ini, Yunho mungkin akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jaejoong.

"Kenapa Yunnie bisa suka Jae?" balas Jaejoong. Oke, sebenarnya ini adalah hal lain yang Jaejoong pendam. Terkadang dia heran bagaimana Yunho yang _innocent_ itu bisa menerima cintanya. Apakah Yunho selama ini menerima Jaejoong hanya sekedar menerima saja? Tidak mencintai balik Jaejoong?

Yunho kaget dengan pertanyaan langsung Jaejoong. Segera Yunho menundukan wajahnya yang malu, "Ka-Karena, kata Changmin-"

Changmin katanya? Disaat seperti ini Yunho masih bisa membahas tentang Changmin? Keterlaluan!

"Apakah kau tidak memiliki presepsi sendiri? Sampai segala sesuatu tentang dirimu diatur oleh Changmin?" sela Jaejoong kasar.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jaejoong.

_Deg_

Walau Jaejoong membentaknya dengan kasar, tapi tetap saja wajah Jaejoong menampakan kelemahan milik pria cantik itu. Dengan air mata tetap mengalir, Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan.

"Mo-molla," desis Yunho membuat Jaejoong hendak menampar pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Ta-tapi setiap bersamamu, aku merasa aneh. Aku tidak suka ada orang yang mendekatimu. Saat kau menyatakan suka, a-aku kaget dan bahagia sekali. Ada perasaan aneh dan membuatku mengiyakan be-begitu saja," bisik Yunho pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"A-aku ingin sekali memiliki Jae selamanya," lanjut Yunho dan pria itu segera menundukan wajahnya. Ada perasaan hangat di relung hati Yunho saat mengatakan ini. Seakan-akan seluruh bebannya terangkat begitu saja.

Jaejoong? Jangan tanya. Pria itu sudah menghentikan tangisannya. Wajah pria yang masih belepotan lumpur itu perlahan merona mendengar penuturan Yunho. Yunho ingin memiliknya selamanya? Aigo... itu sama saja Yunho sedang melamarnya, kan?

Perlahan Jaejoong memajukan tubuhnya. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya harus memulai terlebih dahulu. Perlahan Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho dan membuat kedua pasangan kekasih itu berciuman mesra di atas sawah yang berlumpur.

Hikari serta Hotaru yang menonton pasangan YunJae itu menampakkan emosi yang berbeda. Jika disisi lain Hotaru tertawa-tawa malu sambil mengingat-ingat masa mudanya saat dia masih sangat mesra dengan suaminya, Hikari menunjukan emosi kesal sekaligus cemburu. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang Yunho dan Jaejoong perdebatkan. Hanya tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengecup Yunho dan Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong.

_Ck, musuh yang susah ditaklukan._

.

**(****￣ー￣****)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Y-yah Yunho!" Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya agar air dari kali dimana mereka berada bercipratan dan mengenai Yunho yang sedari tadi iseng membasahi tubuhnya.

Setelah kotor-kotoran dan bermain di sawah, Hotaru mengajak pasangan YunJae untuk mengunjungi kali yang mengalir untuk mengairi sawah. Kali itu bersih bening dan banyak bebatuan. Dalamnya juga hanya sepinggang mereka.

Di dalam kali itu, pasangan YunJae tampak asyik membasahi tubuh satu sama lain. Hotaru tampak sibuk mengobrol dengan seorang wanita yang sedang mengunjungi suaminya yang sedang menanam padi.

Hikaru? Dia hanya bisa duduk diam di pinggir kali. Pasalnya dia sedang menstruasi. Hal ini membuatnya tidak bisa menggangu pasangan YunJae agar saling menjauhi satu sama lain.

Yunho agak kaget saat Jaejoong berjalan mendekatinya dan tiba-tiba menerjang tubuh Yunho hingga kedua pria itu tenggelam ke dalam kali. Hanya saja bedanya Jaejoong melakukan hal ini sambil mengecup bibir Yunho.

Membuat pasangan ini berciuman mesra di bawah air. Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho dan memaksa ciuman itu agar semakin liar walaupun Yunho tetap pasif seperti biasa, Jaejoong tetap senang.

Mereka berdua saling berbagi nafas, sampai akhirnya tidak ada nafas yang tersisa dan memaksa mereka berdua keluar dari bawah air.

Hikaru yang diam di pinggir kali hanya menundukan wajahnya saat melihat Yunho merona heboh sedangkan Jaejoong tertawa dan segera memeluk Yunho.

Ck, menyebalkan.

.

**(****￣ー￣****)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jaejoong berguling-guling di atas futon. Mereka berdua kembali sampai di rumah sekitar jam 5 sore. Dan setelah itu, Yunho mandi duluan. Awalnya Yunho mengajak mandi bersama seperti tadi pagi. Tapi Jaejoong segera menolak dan memilih membuat makan dulu.

Jaejoong cukup heran karena Yunho mandi lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan keheranan Jaejoong sirna sekejam saat Yunho menyuruh dirinya mandi. Yunho pasti takut dirinya masuk angin, makanya Yunho cepat- cepat menyelesaikan acara mandinya.

Setelah makan dan berbincang. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidur. Walaupun masih jam 8, tapi tubuhnya sudah lelah karena kegiatan mereka hari ini. Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong tidur duluan karena tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan menampilkan nama ibunya.

Jaejoong perlahan memeluk boneka gajahnya. Tubuhnya sudah tergulung oleh selimut mengingat malam ini cukup dingin. Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya hingga mepet ke ujung futon. Sengaja menyediakan tempat untuk Yunho berbaring disampingnya nanti.

Setelah melepas rindu dengan boneka gajahnya, Jaejoong hendak tidur. Hanya saja dia mendengarkan suara pintu dibuka dan Jaejoong segera mendongakkan wajahnya dan menemukan Yunho disana.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Yunho segera berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya.

Yunho memiringkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Jaejoong, "Jae, besok akan ada orang yang menjemput kita."

Jaejoong yang awalnya santai, segera melotot kaget. Dia dan Yunho belum lama di Jepang. Kenapa sudah ada yang menjemput? "Kita kembali ke Korea?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan, "Eomma menyuruh orang itu untuk mengantar kita,"

"Mengantar ke mana?"

"Mengatar kita untuk berjalan-jalan di pusat kota Hokkaido. Kata eomma, kita pasti bosan jika hanya di pedesaan saja."

Jaejoong diam sejenak sampai akhirnya dia menghela nafas, "Sepertinya ibumu sudah mengatur liburan kita,"

Yunho hanya mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Jaejoong.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Udah terjawabkan kenapa Yunho & Jae bisa pacaran? Jaejoong nembak Yunho dan Yunho nerima. Kenapa Yunho menerima? Udah ada kata-katanya di atas ;D~

.

AKU LULUS! *pelukin reader satu-satu*

Sebenernya lulus atau nggak, gw nggak perduli. *dibunuh nyokap*

.

Readers baru dan pereview baru semakin banyak *nangis haru* gw semakin bahagia (TT^TT")

Terima kasih banyak *deep bow*

Oke, seperti biasa, balasan review di campur aduk disini XD

Jangan-jangan apa-apain Hikari (TT3TT) aku baru kali ini masukin karakter OC, loh.

Ungg, untuk bentakan-bentakan andara Yunho, Hikari dan Hotaru chap kemarin, Hotaru kok yang ngatain anaknya Baka XD~ tenang, Yunho itu sopan #plak (kenapa saat buat karakter Hotaru & Hikari, gw keinget Shincan)

Maaf karena kemarin aku meng-cut di saat yang tidak tepat (TTATT) Maaf juga karena chapter ini nggak ada apa-apanya (TTATT) Chapter ini banyak adekan lovely-lovely ;D

**YooSu gimana? Jadian nggak?** Aku nggak tau, deh XD *kabur* *ditelen*

Maaf Yunho terkesan sangat innocent (T^T(

Oke selamat untuk **Iino Sayuri**** & ****reizakov** .. Kalian membuat gw tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai ditempeleng nyokap XD~

Buat fic HoMin? Aku harus menyelesaikan fic yang lain dulu sebelum ditempeleng temen gw karena kebanyakan fanfic. Kemaren ngepublish fic baru 'PARANOID' itu sempat membuat temen gw berkoar-koar, karena fic lain belum beres.

Dan untuk chapter 8 saat Yunho mengecup Jaejoong, benar kata Lil. Yunho mengikuti insting, bukan bener-bener mencium Jaejoong dengan sadar.

.

Ponsel gw akhir-akhir ini berisik karena ada beberapa Cassiopeia yang meng-invited pin gw (diiringi dengan pecinta anime yang mulai membeludak di list friend gw). Dan gw sadar bahwa berbagi itu menyenangkan *nangis haru*

Gw bahagia saat ada orang yg ternyata baca fanfic gw dan kita berkenalan. *mewek di ketek Jae* *peluk **Billa***

Mari kita berteman ^w^)/ (294809E0) Menerima all Cassie :D #digeplak

.

U-untuk beberapa orang yang bertanya tentang FB, maaf kami tidak mencantumkannya di profile. Nanti aku cantumin (._.)

Untuk yang nanya twitter, aku jarang buka twitter walau itu sudah ada sejak 2010. Lol~

.

**(****￣ー￣****) ***lagi cinta emot ini, by mjjeje***  
><strong>

.

**Berkenan?**


	11. Chapter 11 : Holiday in Japan 3

Warning

THIS IS YAOI! THIS IS YAOI! OOC, AU, Real person, typo, **OC**, dsb.

.

Rate

**M**

.

Disclaimer

Themself

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Last chap :_

_Yunho memiringkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Jaejoong, "Jae, besok akan ada orang yang menjemput kita."_

_Jaejoong yang awalnya santai, segera melotot kaget. Dia dan Yunho belum lama di Jepang. Kenapa sudah ada yang menjemput? "Kita kembali ke Korea?"_

_Yunho menggeleng pelan, "Eomma menyuruh orang itu untuk mengantar kita,"_

"_Mengantar ke mana?"_

"_Mengatar kita untuk berjalan-jalan di pusat kota Hokkaido. Kata eomma, kita pasti bosan jika hanya di pedesaan saja."_

_Jaejoong diam sejenak sampai akhirnya dia menghela nafas, "Sepertinya ibumu sudah mengatur liburan kita,"_

_Yunho hanya mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Jaejoong._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Innocent?!**

_-Z-_

**.**

_**YunJae FanFiction**_

.

_Holiday in Japan ver 3_

.

* * *

><p>Hyah! Jaejoong <em>pabbo<em>. Sekarang lagi-lagi dirinya tidak bisa jatuh terlelap lagi. Padahal jam delapan tadi, dirinya sempat terlelap hanya saja sekarang—jam dua—dia kembali terbangun karena Yunho mengeliyat dan tidak sengaja menimpa separuh tubuhnya.

Jaejoong perlahan menggerakan tubuhnya ke samping untuk menjauhi Yunho. Walaupun tidak tampak gendut, tubuh Yunho tetap saja berat. Seperti beruang besar.

"Yunh... berat sekali," Jaejoong menghela nafas saat dirinya telah berhasil menyingkir dari bawah tubuh Yunho. Setelah memastikan dia kembali mendapatkan posisi nyaman untuk tidur, Jaejoong meraih boneka gajah miliknya yang dia letakkan di samping futon.

Dan...

_10 menit_

Jaejoong mengeliyat tidak nyaman. Gah, dia tidak bisa tidur lagi.

Segera Jaejoong menyibakkan selimut yang dia gunakan sambil membenarkan posisi tidur Yunho. Yunho mendengkur cukup keras. Membuat Jaejoong heran kenapa dirinya bisa bertahan tidur dengan Yunho.

Tapi, menurut banyak orang terutama pasangan suami-istri, semakin sering tidur dengan pasangan kita, maka dengkuran yang mereka keluarkan seperti _lullaby_. Bahkan menurut beberapa istri, mereka tidak bisa tidur jika belum merasa ada suaminya disebelahnya dan mendengkur halus.

Ugh, kenapa Jaejoong tampak seperti seorang istri dari seorang Jung Yunho sekarang?

Buru-buru, Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya. Dia meraih ponselnya dan mencoba membalas beberapa pesan yang masuk. Terkadang Jaejoong mengaruk tengkuknya saat mendapatkan pesan-pesan yang ambigu. Seperti;

'_Sudah berapa kali?'_

'_Bagaimana Yunho?'_

'_Apakah masih bisa berjalan?'_

Teman-temannya sangat mesum. Jangankan melakukan hal yang iya-iya berciuman dengan bebas saja baru bisa Jaejoong lakukan hari ini. Kenapa bisa mereka berfikir bahwa dirinya dan Yunho telah melakukan hubungan yang lebih lanjut? Padahal semuanya tahu bahwa ke-_innocent_-an Yunho sudah berada di atas rata-rata.

Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya kasar. Segera dia meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan dan bersingut mendekati Yunho. Perlahan Jaejoong meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada Yunho sambil memejamkan matanya rapat. Meresapi degupan jantung Yunho yang teratur.

Dengan lembut Jaejoong mengusap-usap dada Yunho yang tidak dia timpa. Jaejoong tertawa geli saat Yunho malah bergerak memeluknya dan tangannya melingkar di belakang kepala Jaejoong. Tentu saja Jaejoong balas memeluk Yunho sambil mengusap-usap pipinya ke dada Yunho.

"Ngg..."

Pergerakan Jaejoong terhenti saat Yunho mendengung tidak nyaman. Dia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Yunho yang sedang mengucek matanya pelan. Ck, Yunhonya pasti terbangun sebentar lagi.

"Jae?" gumam Yunho dengan suara serak sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Seolah sedang memastikan benda yang berada di pelukannya adalah Jaejoong.

"Hmm?" balas Jaejoong sambil mengusap punggung Yunho.

Sebelum menjawab dengungan Jaejoong, Yunho menguap lebar terlebih dahulu sambil melonggarkan pelukannya, "Tidak tidur?" tanya Yunho saat tangannya mulai dia rentangkan ke atas.

"Sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi. Kau tidurlah, Yun," balas Jaejoong sambil mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Yunho yang mengeliyat di hadapannya.

Mendengar Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur, Yunho langsung mengerakan tubuhnya menjadi terduduk di atas futon, "Ayo buat susu biar kau tidur," ujar Yunho dengan suara serak dan bahasa yang kurang jelas. Sedangkan Jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkah laku Yunho. Manis~

Yunho mulai bangkit berdiri dan mengarahkan tangannya ke Jaejoong. Hendak mengajak pria itu untuk bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur. Tentu saja di uluran tangan Yunho di balas ceria oleh Jaejoong.

Kedua sejoli itu berjalan beriringan ke arah dapur. Sesekali Yunho menguap atau mengucek matanya. Pasti Yunho benar-benar mengantuk. Jaejoong merasa bersalah...

Sesampainya di dapur, Yunho menuyuruh Jaejoong untuk duduk manis di atas tatami. Sedangkan Yunho sibuk mencari susu di lemari es ataupun lemari-lemari yang berjejer disana.

"Tidak ada susu," ucap Yunho lirih, "Teh saja, ya..." ucap Yunho lagi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, dengan agak limbung Yunho teko dan mengisinya dengan air. Dia meletakan teko di atas kompor dan mulai memanaskan air di dalamnya.

Yunho berjalan dan duduk di depan Jaejoong. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja yang menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Dia telah membangunkan Yunho dari tidur nyenyaknya. Perlahan Jaejoong menjulurkan tangannya dan mengelus puncak kepala Yunho dengan sayang. Walaupun rambut Yunho terlihat abstrak karena baru bangun, tetapi helaian rambut Yunho terasa lembut di telapak tangannya.

_NGIIING_

Yunho yang awalnya menikmati elusan lembut Jaejoong di puncak kepalanya, bangkit berdiri saat mendengar teko yang dia panaskan berbunyi. Yunho bergerak mematikan kompor, saat tangannya bergerak meraih gagang teko, tubuhnya sedikit oleng kebelakang dan mengakibatkan sepercik air panas dari teko tumpah dan mengenai tangannya.

"PANAS!"

Jaejoong yang kaget segera bangkit berdiri, mendengar rintihan dari Yunho.

_Omona... poor Yunho._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**11.00 AM**

Yunho tampak sedang mengibas-ngibas tangannya yang terkena air panas tadi sambil mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasan dari supir mobil di mana mereka berada. Sedangkan Jaejoong di sampingnya tampak asyik sendiri memandang jalanan yang sedang mereka lewati.

"_Ibumu menitipkan uang serta buku tour guide di dalam sini,"_ sang supir yang berada di jok depan menjulurkan amplop coklat besar ke arah Yunho sambil tetap fokus ke jalanan. Dan tentu Yunho segera mengambil amplop coklat itu dan mulai membuka isinya. Dia hanya memicingkan matanya saat melihat nominal uang kertas yang tidak biasa. Tebal sekali... Yunho menghela nafas pelan, sifat boros ibunya harus cepat-cepat di_handel_!

"_Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau ke mana?"_ tanya Yunho sambil mulai membuka-buka buku guide-nya. Sekitar 30 menit yang lalu mereka kedatangan satu pria berjas hitam sepserti _bodyguard_ dan tidak jauh dari sana terdapat mobil sedan yang berdiri dengan anggun. Dia adalah pria yang mendapat perintah dari ibu Yunho, maka dari itu Yunho serta Jaejoong hanya menurut saja dan memasuki mobil sedan tersebut.

Tapi ayolah... kau tahu desa kan? Jalan berbatu yang sangat tidak cocok dilewati dengan mobil! Mereka terguncang-guncang selama perjalanan menuju perbatasan dan membuat Jaejoong terus menggerutu kesal. Dia lebih memilih jalan kaki dari pada seperti ini.

Lima belas menit terguncang hebat, mereka mulai sampai ke perbatasan dan jalanan aspal membuat mereka mendesah lega.

Supir yang mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, menoleh sejenak dan mulai kembali fokus ke pekerjaannya, _"Kita akan ke Sapporo. Kalian akan menginap 3 hari di suatu hotel serta berwisata menikmati pemandangan yang tersedia. Perjalanan kita akan memakan waktu 3 jam jadi, kau bisa menyuruh kekasihmu untuk berisirahat,"_ terang sang supir.

Yunho hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai jawaban karena dia fokus membaca buku yang sedang dia pegang. Jaejoong yang berada di sebelahnya, meletakan kepalanya di bahu Yunho sambil melihat-lihat gambar yang berada di buku tersebut.

"Lihat!" Jaejoong menggerakan jarinya dan menunjuk gambar yang menampilkan kebun lavender yang sangat luas, "Indah sekali. Apa kita bisa kesana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Yunho. Berkhayal dirinya bisa berkeliling ladang lavender sambil menghirup wangi bunga lavender yang khas.

Bibir Yunho melengkungkan senyum, "_Aniya_, itu di Furano. Sedangkan kita ke Sapporo."

Khayalan Jaejoong langsung rusak mendengar pernyataan Yunho. Dia mengucurutkan bibirnya tetapi tetap diam bersandar ke Yunho. Tidak menunjukan ekspresi kesal, toh ini semua tidak diatur oleh mereka.

Merasa Jaejoong kecewa, Yunho tampak berfikir untuk memenuhi keinginan Jaejoong. Perlahan Yunho sedikit menunduk dan tampak berbisik kecil ke arah kekasihnya, "Aku akan mencoba mencari cara agar kita kesana..."

Dan sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah dan langsung merebut guide book dari tangan Yunho. Ia terus bergumam kecil tetang apa yang akan mereka lakukan tanpa mengetahui Yunho sedang berfikir tentang rencana mereka.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**03:00 PM**

"_Selamat datang di Jozankei View Hotel*..."_

Yunho mendunduk sambil tersenyum hangat membalas sapaan empat gadis beryukata serasi yang berjejer di depan hotel Jozankei. Tangan kirinya sibuk mengandeng Jaejoong yang sedang menyebarkan pandangannya sedari tadi saat mereka sudah turun dari mobil.

"_Ruangan anda, tuan muda Jung, berada di lantai lima. Saya Shizuka, akan membantu anda untuk mencapai ruangan anda, sambil menjelaskan tentang hotel kami,"_ gadis cantik dengan yukata biru mengarahkan tangannya ke depan seolah mengajak Yunho serta Jaejoong untuk mengikuti apa yang dia katakan. Pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan selama 8 tahun membuat dirinya dipercaya untuk melayani pasangan YunJae_._

"_Kami menyediakan makan malam serta sarapan di hotel dengan fasilitas terbaik. Anda bisa mengajak pasangan anda turun ke lantai dasar untuk sarapan atau makan malam. Selain itu terdapat onsen outdoor yang terbuka selama 24 jam, pada sore hari anda bisa menikmati sunset sambil berendam air hangat dan pada malam hari anda juga dapat menikmati bintang-bintang yang tersebar di angkasa. Nyonya besar Jung sudah menyuruh kami untuk memberikan pelayanan terbaik yang berada di hotel kami," _setelah memasuki lift dan sampai ke lantai lima, Shizuka mengeluarkan kartu untuk kamar YunJae dan memberikan kartu tersebut dengan sopan ke Yunho, "_Kamar anda berada di ujung sana_,"—ujar Shizuka sambil menujukkan tangannya ke arah kanan, "_Jika ada masalah, anda bisa langsung memanggil saya melalui telefon yang berada di ruangan anda. Semoga liburan anda menyenangkan_."

Yunho mengangguk samar sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu dia segera menarik tangan Jaejoong, "Ayo Jae."

Jaejoong mengangguk menurut sambil menyeret kopernya yang berisi bajunya dan Yunho. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan sehingga hanya memilih diam sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil seolah mengerti.

.

_BRUK_

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas satu-satunya kasur yang ada diruangan itu. Pinggangnya terasa mau _copot_ setelah 4 jam hanya duduk di dalam mobil. Jaejoong menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga tertelungkup dan meraih satu bantal sebagai alas kepalanya.

"Tidur saja kalau lelah," ucap Yunho sambil membuka koper mereka dan mulai membereskan pakaian mereka. Yunho mengambil boneka gajah kesayangan Jaejoong dari koper dan meletakannya di samping kekasihnya. Bibir Yunho melengkungkan senyuman kecil saat Jaejoong mengeliyat kecil dan segera memeluk bonekanya erat.

Tangan Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya sambil melihat Yunho. Tanpa berucap dia mengajak Yunho untuk tidur disampingnya.

"Aku mau beres-beres dulu. Kau tidurlah dulu," ucap Yunho dengan senyuman sambil menepuk betis Jaejoong sebelum dia kembali berkutat untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mulai terlelap karena lelah.

.

Jaejoong terbangun karena merasa tidak nyaman. Tangannya tertimpa tubuhnya sendiri dan membuat tangannya kesemutan. Tetapi pergerakannya terasa terbatas karena ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mendongak. Dia mendapati Yunho tertidur dengan wajah damai sambil memeluknya. Jaejoong terdiam sejenak sebelum melepaskan tautan Yunho di pinggangnya. Rasa kebas tangan kirinya karena kesemutan sudah tidak tertahankan lagi!

"Ngg?" dengung Yunho, terganggu dengan apa yang Jaejoong lakukan.

"Yuun, tanganku kesemutan. Lepas!" ucap Jaejoong sambil memberontak kecil. Berharap Yunho lebih cepat merespon apa yang dia inginkan. Dan, _fiolla_~ Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan malah bergerak duduk di ujung kasur sambil mengosok-gosok matanya. Jaejoong segera turun dari kasur dan menggerak-gerakkan tangan kirinya yang kesemutan.

"Jam berapa?" ucapan Yunho serak. Khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Mata Jaejoong melirik ke arah jam dinding, "Sudah jam 7. Kenapa?"

Yunho bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, "Lapar. Kita bergantian cuci muka lalu turun ke bawah untuk makan," jelas Yunho.

"Tidak mandi? Tubuhku bau."

Yunho terdiam sejenak diambang pintu kamar mandi. Langkahnya berbalik ke meja rias. Dia mengambil botol parfume milik Jaejoong dan segera menyemprot parfum itu ke tubuh kekasihnya, yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, "Sudah tidak bau lagi, kan?" ucap Yunho dengan cengiran khasnya. Setelah itu dia langsung mengambil langkah besar ke arah kamar mandi. Mengabaikan Jaejoong yang mendengus kesal.

Jaejoong ikut berjalan mengekori Yunho, "Tapi aku mau mandi."

Yunho yang baru menyalakan kran air, terlebih dahulu membasuh wajahnya dengan air sebelum menjawab keinginan Jaejoong, "Nanti kita ke Onsen. Kau belum pernah coba, kan? Paling enak berendam sebelum tidur," ucap Yunho sambil mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk.

"Ekh? Kita baru bangun, makan, mandi lalu tidur lagi? Kau ingin berat badanku naik?" gerutu Jaejoong. Liburan kali ini bisa-bisa berat badannya naik sekitar 3-5 kilo!

Yunho terdiam sejenak, "Baiklah, setelah dari Onsen kita keliling kota Sapporo, oke?" Jaejoong langsung mengangguk antusias mendengar ucapan Yunho. Yunho hanya mengulum senyum lalu melampirkan handuk yang tadi dia gunakan di pundak Jaejoong, "Aku tunggu di luar."

Yunho berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas laci. Memastikan ada pesan pesan masuk atau tidak. Membalas beberapa pesan dan e-mail saat ada yang mengiriminya hal tersebut. Saat merasakan tepukan di pundaknya, Yunho memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celana. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong yang terlihat lebih segar.

Tangan Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mereka berdua mulai beriringan berjalan keluar dari ruangan mereka menuju restoran yang tepat berada di lantai satu.

Selagi mereka berjalan turun, pandangan Jaejoong tampak menyebar kesana-kemari. Sesekali dia berdecak kagum dengan bentuk hotel yang mereka tempati. Walaupun menggunakan perabotan mahal dan berkelas, tetapi kesan alami masih dapat tercipta. Menurutnya, orang yang menempati hotel ini pasti akan betah!

Yunho yang memimpin perjalan mereka hanya mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang terlihat lucu dimatanya. Mata kekasihnya bergerak kesana-kemari dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka menambah _point plus_ untuknya. Ugh... gemas!

Sesampainya di restoran yang disediakan _Jozankei View Hotel,_ Jaejoong hanya duduk tenang sambil menompang kepalanya. Yunho yang berada di depannya tampak sibuk memilik menu makanan yang cocok sebagai makan malam. Bukannya Jaejoong tidak mau ikut memilih, tetapi dia tidak mengerti dengan tulisan-tulisan yang ada di daftar menu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**09.25 PM**

"HAH?!"

"Aish, tidak usah berteriak, Jae..." desis Yunho sambil mengusap telinganya yang menjadi korban teriakan Jaejoong. Tapi tampaknya Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan itu. Dia malah sibuk melihat kesana-kemari memastikan tidak ada orang!

"Y-Yun, ada orang yang sedang berendam di dalam!" seru Jaejoong heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk loker yang terisi pakaian-pakaian. Melihat tingkah heboh Jaejoong, Yunho hanya melepaskan celananya. Memaklumi perilaku kekasihnya.

Eh, jangan bilang kalian tidak tahu bahwa mereka sedang berada di onsen yang disediakan oleh _Jozankei View Hotel_. Oke, begini kejadiannya...

_Jaejoong tampak bingung saat Yunho menarik tangannya dan berjalan ke arah Onsen. Mereka belum mengambil pakaian ganti ataupun peralatan mandi yang membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya heran._

_Saat masuk, Jaejoong semakin mengerutkan dahinya heran saat melihat banyak loker berjejer. Padahal dibayangannya adalah kolam dengan uap air yang mengepul dan pemandangan langit malam._

_Yunho yang berada di sampingnya membuka kausnya, membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya heran, "Kenapa buka baju?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran._

_Yunho yang serius melipat pakaiannya sebelum dimasukan ke dalam loker, menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan ringan, "Di _onsen_ tidak boleh menggunakan pakaian apapun."_

.

Yunho mengambil handuk kecil panjang yang disediakan pihak hotel, untuk dililitkan di pinggangnya. Tentu untuk menutupi daerah paling pribadinya. Dia juga mengambil handuk lain untuk Jaejoong yang masih _anteng_ berdiri di depan loker mereka sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Bahkan Jaejoong sama sekali belum melepas pakaiannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho yang sudah tidak berbusana lagi.

"Tenang saja Jae, tidak usah malu. Ini daerah pemandian khusus laki-laki, kok," ujar Yunho ringan. Dia menarik kaus Jaejoong keatas, membuat kekasihnya _topless_.

Jaejoong hanya diam menurut walaupun wajahnya sudah semerah apel. Dia buru-buru menyambar handuk yang Yunho ambilkan untuknya dan segera dililitkan di pinggang rampingnya, setelah berusaha menahan malu untuk melepas celananya. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu masalah jika harus bertelanjang di depan Yunho. Bahkan dia rela-rela saja jika memang harus ber-striptis ria di hadapan kekasihnya. Tetapi kali ini kasusnya berbeda. Dia tidak berbusana di pemandian umum! Walaupun sudah jam setengah sepuluh, pemandian ini masih ada pengunjungnya.

Saat langkah mereka memasuki onsen, Jaejoong hanya bisa melebarkan matanya dengan mulut berbentuk 'O'. Onsen luas dengan atap terbuka. Jaejoong bisa melihat jelas banyak sekali bintang yang bertaburan diatas sana. Sekeliling onsen dibatasi dengan pagar bambu rapat yang tingginya mencapai tiga meter. Lantai dibuat dari batu-batu besar yang disusun sedemikian rupa. _Great place_!

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, hendak memberitahukan rasa kagumnya kepada Yunho. Hanya saja Yunho sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu kedalam onsen. Uap putih yang berasal dari kolam membuat pandangan Jaejoong agak buram.

Takut jika ditinggal, Jaejoong melebarkan langkahnya dan memegang tangan Yunho, "Yun! Tempatnya bagus sekali," puji Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar. Yunho tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

"Bersihkan tubuh kita, lalu berendam," Yunho berjalan ke arah sisi sebelah kiri onsen yang berjejer banyak bangku kayu kecil dengan shower dan peralatan mandi di setiap bawah shower.

Yunho duduk terlebih dahulu menghadap dinding. Menyalakan kran shower dan mulai membasahi tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Jaejoong yang sedaritadi mengekor hanya mengikuti gerakan Yunho. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, Jaejoong buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya saat Yunho melepas handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Mukanya panas dan tidak bagus jika dia _horny_ di tempat seperti ini.

Yunho membersihkan tubuhnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Sedangkan Jaejoong di sisinya tampak malu-malu kucing sambil membilas tubuhnya. Sesekali sambil melirik-lirik Yunho dan meremas tangannya sendiri bak seorang _fansgirl_ yang melihat pose mengairahkan idolanya.

Jaejoong beres terlebih dahulu. Dia segera bangkit dan berjalan cepat ke arah kolam. Membuat Yunho menautkan alisnya bingung, 'Jaejoong cepat sekali!' batinnya.

Yunho berdecak kecil dan melanjutkan acara sabun-menyabunnya. Dia kembali menyanyikan lagu yang sempat terjeda sejenak karena melihat Jaejoong yang selesai membilas tubuhnya dengan cepat. Tetapi senandungannya terhenti saat mendengar suara-suara yang ganjil.

"_Hey, lihat pria yang disana!"_

Alis Yunho bertaut. Pria itu menolehkan wajahnya, penasaran dengan suara yang didengarnya. Matanya menangkap dua pria di sudut kolam—berjarak 3-4 meter dari Jaejoong yang tampak berendam sambil memainkan batu-batu kecil yang menjadi dasar kolam—mereka saling bersandar di samping kolam sambil memandang Jaejoongnya.

Yunho berusaha mengiraukan perbincangan kedua pria yang mengusiknya. Dia kini mulai membilas tubuhnya yang penuh sabun.

"_Manis sekali. Sepertinya bukan dari daerah sini."_

"_Hei-hei! Perhatikan kulitnya. Hmm~ putih sekali. Cantik."_

"_Hahahaha! Akan lebih cantik jika banyak kissmark menghiasinya."_

Dahi Yunho mulai berkedut mendengar perkataan yang tidak dapat diserapnya dengan baik. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar.

"Kalian siapa?"

Mata Yunho terbelakakak saat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang tampak bingung. Dia kembali menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong yang tersudut dengan kedua pria itu dihadapannya.

"_Hoo, dia orang Korea!"_ ucap salah satu pria yang memiliki tatto salib di pundaknya.

Sedangkan pria yang lain—yang berambut kecoklatan—tampak menatap Jaejoong dari atas-kebawah berkali-kali dengan tatapan yang err... terangsang.

"_Beautiful boy_," desis pemuda dengan rambut kecoklatan tersebut.

Dan detik selanjutnya Yunho segera bangkit berdiri dari posisinya. Tidak perduli dengan sisa-sisa sabun yang menempel di tubuhnya. Dia berjalan cepat ke arah Jaejoong.

Pria telah dengan rambut kecoklatan dengan berani mengelus pipi kekasihnya dengan seduktif. Membuat dada Yunho terasa sesak dan kepalanya panas. _Marah_.

_BYUR_

Onsen harusnya menjadi tempat yang tenang dan berguna untuk merilekskan tubuh. Tidak boleh ada keributan. Bahkan melompat dari ujung kolam saja sudah termaksud tindakan yang tidak sopan! Tetapi kali ini Yunho melupakan itu semua dan nekat melompat masuk ke dalam kolam.

"_BERENGSEK!"_ kedua pria yang menyudutkan Jaejoong menjadi korban cipratan air yang diakibatkan dari tubuh Yunho yang melompat masuk. Mereka mengupat kesal dan menyumpahi Yunho dengan beberapa serapahan yang tidak jelas.

Yunho sendiri tampak tidak perduli dengan apa yang kedua pria itu katakan. Dia menarik bahu pria dengan rambut kecoklatan yang menurutnya sangat menggangu. Saat mendapati ada ruang untuknya agar dapat menarik Jaejoong dari sudut terpojok, ia segera mengambil kesempatan itu dengan cepat.

Tangan Jaejoong ditarik kearahnya. Yunho menarik tengkuk Jaejoong sehingga wajah Jaejoong terbenam di dadanya. Dia memeluk Jaejoong dengan posesif sambil menatap nyalang kedua pria dihadapannya, _"Apa yang kalian inginkan dari kekasihKU?!" _entah friksi apa yang sekarang dia rasakan. Tetapi Yunho benar-benar ingin menarik kepala pria berambut kecoklatan dan menghantamkannya pada ujung kolam. Rasa kesal dan panas sampai di ubun-ubunnya. Dia benci. Sangat benci jika ada yang menyentuh Jaejoong seperti itu.

Kedua itu saling memandang sejenak. Saat pria berambut kecoklatan hendak melancarkan amarah, pria bertato bergerak maju dan berbicara dengan Yunho, "_Maafkan kami, _brother_. Aku kira dia,_"—ucap pria itu sambil menunjuk Jaejoong—"_tidak memiliki kekasih. Kami benar-benar minta maaf."_

"_Jangan ulangi lagi,_" balas Yunho sengit. Masih marah dan matanya menatap tajam ke arah pria dengan rambut kecoklatan.

Pria bertatto itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Memaklumi Yunho yang tampak marah besar. Dia sendiri mungkin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kekasihnya digoda oleh orang lain. Tiba-tiba pria bertatto itu teringat dengan sahabatnya yang sudah mengincar Jaejoong dari tadi. Dia pasti sangat kesal tidak bisa mendapatkan Jaejoong untuk 'menemaninya', "_Brother, sepertinya kami harus pergi. Sudah dua jam kami berendam. Sebelum seluruh tubuh kami menjadi keriput, sepertinya kami harus angkat kaki,_" ucapnya sambil tertawa ringan. Dan segera dia menarik paksa tangan temannya dan membawanya keluar dari onsen.

Sedangkan pria berambut kecoklatan masih tetap menggerutu karena ditarik oleh temannya keluar dari onsen.

Jaejoong yang dari tadi hanya bisa mengintip dari sela-sela pundak Yunho hanya berkedip-kedip bingung. Pertama tentu karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan ketiga pria di hadapannya. Dan yang kedua adalah kenapa kedua pria itu pergi setelah berbicara dengan Yunho? Apa mereka bertengkar?

Tangan Jaejoong agak mendorong dada Yunho agar pria itu mau melepaskan pelukan posesifnya. Hanya saja gagal. Jaejoong hanya bisa mendongakan kepalanya agar dapat menatap Yunho. Dan detik itu, Jaejoong merasakan dadanya bergetar. Baru pertama kali dia melihat mata Yunho memancarkan kemarahan. Kekasihnya masih menatap tajam pintu keluar sambil tetap memeluk Jaejoong posesif.

Sedikit ragu, Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, "Y-yun, kenapa?"

Seperti tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya, tubuh Yunho sedikit tersentak. Dia segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong dan berjalan mundur sambil menundukan wajahnya. Membuat bunyi riakan air yang menghantam tubuhnya.

Saat merasakan Yunho dihadapannya sudah menjadi Yunhonya yang seperti biasa, Jaejoong memberanikan diri mendekat. Dia menunduk untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya. Dan dia merasakan getaran lembut saat melihat Yunho menutupi wajahnya yang memerah hingga telinga. Entah apa yang membuat Yunho malu, tetapi itu terlihat lucu untuk Jaejoong.

"Yun? Wajahmu memerah, loh~" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada menggoda. Dia berusaha mengeyahkan tangan Yunho yang menutupi wajahnya sendiri.

Yunho yang pasrah hanya menuruti tarikan Jaejoong pada tangannya dan membuat wajah merahnya terekspose.

Jaejoong tampak tersenyum aneh melihat ekspresi Yunho, "Kenapa malu, hmm?"

Yunho melirik ke arah lain. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Jaejoong, "Aku malu..." bisik Yunho pelan.

"Iya, kenapa?"

Yunho mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "Aku lepas kendali sehingga marah tadi," bisiknya lagi. Aish, jika dia mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang dia lakukan barusan... ck, sungguh tindakan yang tidak sopan! Keluarganya tidak pernah mengajari Yunho untuk marah-marah seperti tadi!

Hoo, Yunho cemburu karena Jaejoong berdekatan dengan kedua pria tadi. Jaejoong dapat menyimpulkan hal ini dengan mudah. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya mengoda Yunho.

"Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Jaejoong gemas. Ugh, Yunho di hadapannya membuat dirinya 'tidak tahan' lagi!

"Karena mereka menyentuhmu. Disini rasanya sesak,"—tunjuk Yunho pada dadanya sendiri—"dan disini panas sekali,"—tunjuk Yunho pada kepalanya—"A-aku benar-benar lepas kendali," bisik Yunho pelan, "Maaf," cicit Yunho pada akhirnya.

KYAAA~ Lucu sekali... Jaejoong yang melihatnya sampai harus menahan tawanya. Yunho dengan wajah merah, berbicara malu-malu. Ngg~ gemas!

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Jaejoong menerjang tubuh Yunho dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya mesra dengan erat. Rasanya ingin mengigit Yunho sangking gemasnya.

_Aigo..._

.

Kini, setelah wajah Yunho tidak memerah dan Jaejoong selesai dengan acara memeluk-meluk Yunho karena gemas, mereka mulai tenang dan menikmati air hangat yang merendam tubuh mereka hingga pundak. Entah sekarang sudah jam berapa, tapi mereka mulai menikmati kegiatan tanpa suara ini. Dan mungkin acara kencan dengan berkeliling kota Sappoporo setelah dari onsen akan diundur.

Yunho yang awalnya tampak seru mencelupkan handuknya kedalam kolam lalu diletakan di atas kepalanya secara berulang-ulang, tampak menghentikan kegiatannya saat merasakan Jaejoong bergerak mendekatinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yunho.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho lembut, "Mulai mengantuk?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-angguk lucu sambil mengucek matanya. Suasana tenang—karena tinggal dirinya dan Yunho saja yang berendam—dan air hangat membuat rasa kantuk Jaejoong muncul.

"Mau kembali ke kamar?"

Segera Jaejoong menggeleng. Sebentar lagi saja... dia masih menikmati posisinya sekarang, "Mau peluk," ucap Jaejoong manja.

Yunho tertawa kecil dan menuruti keinginan Jaejoong. Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong dan memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Jaejoong yang mulai mendapat posisi nyamannya, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke Yunho sehingga punggungnya menempel erat dengan dada Yunho. Dan...

_Deg!_

Oh my God! Jaejoong merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut, lunak menekan bagian bokongnya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mengetahui itu adalah benda paling pusaka milik kekasihnya.

Oh, bagaimana ini?!

Jaejoong mulai bergerak gelisah. Sedangkan Yunho yang dibelakangnya tampak tenang-tenang saja memeluk Jaejoong. Seakan tidak merasakan friksi apapun. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang merasa perutnya seperti melilit. Rasanya bagian selangkangannya semakin gatal saat Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga bokongnya semakin menekan selangkangan Yunho.

Hiks... coba Yunho tidak se-innocent ini. Mungkin dia sudah mengerti apa yang Jaejoong inginkan sekarang (T^T)

_Huwaa, dirinya mulai tegang!_

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

*_**Jozankei View Hotel**_ itu salah satu hotel yang ada di dekat kota Sapporo, tepatnya ada di antara dua jurang yang tengahnya ada sungai Toyohira. Daerah ini dikenal memiliki pemandangan yang bagus. Setiap bulan Oktober, pohon-pohon mapel yang ada disekeliling jurang itu akan menguning dan bagus banget kalau lu liat sambil berendam di pemandian air panas (onsen). _Jozankei View Hotel_ itu salah satu hotel yang direkomendasikan disana. Biaya perharinya 6000 yen (kira-kira 600.000rb/hari), dengan 2 kali makan. Hotel ini adalah hotel terbesar di daerah itu, dan punya tempat pemandian yang besar juga. Ada tempat pemandian indoor dan outdoor. Untuk pemandian outdoor, mereka kayaknya emang ngambil posisi yang bagus biar pengunjung bisa berendam sambil menikmati pemandangan alam. Terus pemandian outdoor ini juga masih dibagi-bagi. Ada pemandian outdoor yang ada pancurannya, ada yang pake wewangian. Nah, ini yang ngebuat Jozankei View Hotel jadi beda sama yang lain. _(Just info, kalau salah boleh koreksi. Gw belum pernah kesana, soalnya.)_

_._

Chapter ini menurut gw chapter terlelah. Pasalnya otak gw kosong tentang hokkaido. Maka dari itu, mengingat gw pernah beli komik ttg orang yang jalan-jalan di Hokkaido, segera dengan cepat gw mancari komik itu. Tapi, karena jumlah komik gw 400 lebih, hal ini sangat susah. Belum lagi separuh dari komik gw letakkan di dalam dus. Makanya gw harus sampe ngoprek-ngoprek gudang cuman untuk nyari komik tsb, dan ketemu *tangis haru*

Selain itu, gw juga harus ngoprek-ngoprek tentang HOKKAIDO! Asdfghjkl! Gw baru nemu tempat-tempat bagus di Hokkaido setelah memasuki website guide tentang Jepang.

Lol~

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello~ Miss me? :3 kepedean/**_

Hahaha, btw **3 Nov nanti JJ ke-indo** ^^, aku nonton... Casshippers yang nonton jangan surutkan jiwa YUNJAE KITA!

Kyaa~ x3 aku pengen teriak-teriak nama Yunho dan ngebuat Jaemma blushing-blushing unyu :3... Ayo, shippers! Kalau ada yang bilang 'kita bakal di keluarin dari venue jika ngomong kayak gitu' gw nggak perduli :p Logikanya kalo ada 100 orang shippers yang teriak—gue percaya ada banyak YunJaeshippers yang nonton nanti! Bahkan mungkin perkiraan gw 200-300-an—nggak mungkin promotor ngeluarin 100 orang dari venue! MUAHAHAHHA! /_evil_/ Jadi kalo lu denger ada yang teriak, "JUNG YUNHO!" bantuin teriak! Biar nggak ada yang keluar dari venue.

_Casshippers, mari kita berjumpa dan serukan jiwa YJS kita /plok/ ^^b_

.

Oke, maaf aku lama apdet T^T) aku bener-bener writer block.. Ini bisa update karena dipaksa dari banyak pihak DX maaf jika jadinya sangat jelek *sob-sob-sob* Maaf banget kalo chapter ini sama sekali nggak memuaskan. Ideku hilang di makan Changmin Dx (oke, gue sedang sangat jatuh cinta dengan Changmin. Dan bener-bener mabok sama missmatch smile-nya, apa lagi pake rambutnya yang sekarang.. Waaaw~ I wanna eat HIM! /dipukul Cassie/)

Dan maaf nggak bisa ngomong banyak karena udah ngantuk –w-)/ aku buat tengah malem biar bisa pake modem mama... :3

_**Pokoknya terima kasih banyak untuk yang review chap kemaren...**_

Chap kemaren banyak banget yang review x3 *gelundungan* aku bahagia... Aku jarang bisa dapet review banyak :'3 Terima kasih untuk yang mau baca, aku mencintai kalian semua.. Muah-muah-muah /plok/

Hehehe,

**Berkenan?**

.


	12. Chapter 12 : Foreplay?

_CHECK MY WP_

zknow . wordpress . com  
>[spasi dihilangkan]<p>

**CHANGE dan beberapa fanfiksi lainnya sudah di UPDATE!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Warning

THIS IS YAOI! THIS IS YAOI! OOC, AU, Real person, typo, **OC**, dsb.

.

Rate

**M**

.

Disclaimer

Themself

.

* * *

><p><em>Last chap :<em>

_Oh my God! Jaejoong merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut, lunak menekan bagian bokongnya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mengetahui itu adalah benda paling pusaka milik kekasihnya._

_Oh, bagaimana ini?!_

_Jaejoong mulai bergerak gelisah. Sedangkan Yunho yang dibelakangnya tampak tenang-tenang saja memeluk Jaejoong. Seakan tidak merasakan friksi apapun. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang merasa perutnya seperti melilit. Rasanya bagian selangkangannya semakin gatal saat Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga bokongnya semakin menekan selangkangan Yunho._

_Hiks... coba Yunho tidak se-innocent ini. Mungkin dia sudah mengerti apa yang Jaejoong inginkan sekarang (T^T)_

_Huwaa, dirinya mulai tegang!_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Innocent?!**

_-Z-_

**.**

_**YunJae FanFiction**_

.

_NP: Kiss B – Kim Jaejoong_

.

* * *

><p>Yunho mendongak menatap langit malam yang begitu indah bertaburkan bintang. Tangannya masih nyaman memeluk pinggang Jaejoong. Memang dia sedikit merasa aneh dengan Jaejoong yang tampak gelisah dalam rengkuhannya.<p>

_BRUSH_

Yunho harus tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba Jaejoong bangkit. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu mengambil handuk untuk dililitkan di pinggangnya dan segera berlari ke luar.

Eh? Apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong?

Merasa khawatir, Yunho mengikuti gerakan Jaejoong. Mengambil handuk dan menyusul Jaejoong. Kenapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong kabur seperti melihat setan seperti itu, ya? Yunho bingung.

Dan ough, _pabboya_ Jung. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa kekasihmu yang _unyu-unyu_ itu menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangmu ha?! Bayangkan! Sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi kekasih namun baru akhir-akhir ini saja dapat berciuman! Setidaknya minimal kalian sudah bisa melakukan _foreplay_, kan? Kasihan uri Jaejoongie yang harus bersabar setengah mati melihat ke-_sexy_-an tubuhmu.

Yunho membuka pintu geser yang menjadi batasan antara loker baju dan onsen. Dia mendapati Jaejoong buru-buru menggunakan bajunya. Rambutnya masih basah kuyup bahkan tetesan-tetesan air membasahi bagian kerah kaus-nya. Dan lihat! Tetesan air mengalir lembut dari rahangnya dan mengalir lembut masuk ke dalam kausnya. Jika Yunho pervert, mungkin dia sudah berharap menjadi air yang mengalir menyusuri tubuh mulus Jaejoongie-nya. Namun sayangnya dia tidak pervert.

Dengan polos Yunho mendekati Jaejoong sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Dan di mata seorang Kim Jaejoong yang terlihat adalah Yunho sedang melakukan gerakan erotis di hadapannya. Tahan Jaejoong! Tahan...

"Y-Yun, aku ke kamar dulu, ya?" ucap Jaejoong buru-buru. Dia harus menenangkan diri dahulu sebelum harus berhadapan dengan ke-_innocet_-an Yunho—_lagi_.

Yunho awalnya mau mengangguk meng-iyakan, "Tunggu, Jae!" Yunho yang baru menggunakan celananya segera mencegah Jaejoong dengan menggengam pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

Dan, _BLUSH_. Pipi Jaejoong merona heboh. Di otaknya sudah terjalin kejadian yang 'iya-iya' antara dirinya dan Yunho. Coba bayangkan kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho menghentikan dirinya yang hendak kembali ke kamar? Apa dia mau memberikan Jaejoong sebuah _poppo_? Ish, khayalanmu terlalu tinggi, Kim...

"_W-waeyo_, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong gugup. Kepalanya menunduk dan menatap malu-malu tangan Yunho yang menggengam pergelangan tangannya.

"Keringkan rambutmu dulu, sini..."

_PRANG_

Ng? Spertinya aku mendengar suara harapan Jaejoong yang hancur berkeping-keping.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Berhubung _mood_ Jaejoong turun karena harapannya hancur, pria cantik itu memaksa Yunho untuk mengeringkan rambut di kamar saja. Membuat Yunho meminta izin pada wanita yang menjaga di depan onsen untuk meminjam _hair dryer_. Beruntung wanita itu mengangguk meng-iyakan. Yunho berjanji akan mengembalikan hairdryer itu besok pagi.

Dan kini deru mesin dari _hair dryer_ bergema di kamar YunJae. Yunho bersenandung kecil sambil mengeringkan rambut Jaejoong. Sesekali dia tersenyum manis merasakan lembutnya rambut kekasihnya mengelitik sela-sela jarinya. Membuatnya ingin terus menyentuh rambut itu.

Sedangkan Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho melalui kaca. Dalam diam dia mengagumi wajah tampan kekasihnya. Hahaha! Ingin rasanya menyombongkan Yunho yang notabene kekasihnya kepada semua fans Yunho yang tersebar di penjuru negri. Oh yeah... Beruntung sekali kau, Kim. (-_-")

"Nah, selesai," Yunho mematikan _hair dryer_ di tangannya. Saat dia menaruh mesin itu di atas meja, Jaejoong mendongak membuat tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

Pasangan kekasih itu tampak sibuk menyelami ke dalam mata satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Yunho tersenyum kecil. Mau tidak mau otot pipi Jaejoong juga ikut tertarik melihat kekasihnya. Menampilkan senyuman manis miliknya.

"_Poppo_," ucap Jaejoong manja. Dia menarik tangan Yunho agar memegang pundaknya.

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil. Dia menunduk dan mengecup pipi Jaejoong, "Nah, ayo tidur. Sudah mau jam 11."

Sebenarnya dalam hati Jaejoong agak kecewa Yunho hanya mencium pipinya. Namun apa daya, kekasihnya yang _innocent_ itu pasti tidak mengerti. Jaejoong bangkit dari posisinya dan naik ke kasur bersama Yunho.

Mereka tidur saling berhadapan. Perlahan Jaejoong bergerak mendekati Yunho dan menelusupkan wajahnya di leher kekasihnya. Membuat Yunho tertawa geli. Rambut Jaejoong mengelitik dagunya.

"_Poppo_..." ucap Jaejoong pantang menyerah. Pokoknya dia harus mendapatkan ciuman selamat tidur dari Yunho. Dibibir!

"Tadi kan sudah."

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, "Tadi baru di pipi," ucapnya malu-malu.

Ish, manis sekali. Yunho menggerakan wajahnya maju dan mengecup dahi Jaejoong lembut. Pria manis di hadapannya selalu berhasil membuatnya gemas.

Jaejoong mengecurutkan bibirnya setelah mendapatkan kecupan di dahi. Pura-pura ngambek. Buru-buru dia berbalik membelakangi Yunho.

Dan Yunho? Tentu saja dia kaget. Apa dia salah mencium kening Jaejoong?

"J-Jae?" ucap Yunho gugup sambil mencolek pundak Jaejoong.

"Apa?" balas Jaejoong ketus.

"_Wae_?"

Jaejoong berbalik lagi menatap Yunho, "Aku mau poppo," ucapnya sambil mencengkram ujung baju Yunho. Gemas dengan tingkah lugu kekasihnya.

"Tadi bukannya sudah?"

Jaejoong mendesah kesal. Dia memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Yunho. Singkat, sih. Namun berhasil membuat pangeran tampan itu merona malu karena kekasihnya tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Selamat malam," ucap Jaejoong riang setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia menaikan selimut hingga menutupi bagian dadanya dan mulai terlelap.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terbangun lebih dahulu. Dia turun dari atas kasur dan mengambil tasnya. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, namun dilihat dari matanya yang masih terpejam, kurang lebih Jaejoong melakukan hal itu dengan kondisi tidak sadar.

Dahinya berkerut saat tangannya mendapati botol kaca dalam tasnya. Seingatnya botol parfumnya sudah dia letakkan di atas meja rias. Kenapa ada botol lain di dalam tasnya?

Mau tidak mau, dia membuka matanya dengan enggan, walaupun yang terjadi hanya sebelah matanya yang terbuka. Dia menarik botol itu keluar dan menatapnya lama.

Botol itu berwarna bening dengan cairan berwarna pink samar. Tidak ada tulisan apapun di botol itu. Hanhya saja ada kertas kecil yang ujungnya terikat tali kuning yang menggantung di leher botol.

Jaejoong membuka kertas kecil yang dilipat itu dan seketika matanya terbuka lebar.

_**Obat perangsang**_

Tulisan itu berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Jaejoong sebanyak 100%! Namun tulisan kecil dibawahnya membuat Jaejoong tahu siapa yang menaruh obat ini di dalam tasnya

'_teteskan 2 tetes saja pada minuman Yunnie'_

_Omona_, ini pasti dari calon mertuanya. Jaejoong meremas-remas botol itu gugup. A-apa dia harus melakukan ini? Hihihi, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merona. Bagaimana jika dia meneteskan ini di minuman Yunho pria itu tiba-tiba terangsang? Ang~

Jaejoong melirik ke atas kasur untuk memastikan keadaan Yunho. Saat dilihatnya kekasihnya masih terlelap, Jaejoong membuka tutup botol itu dan membaui-nya. Takut-takut jika cairan ini memiliki bau menyengat yang bisa membuat Yunho sadar jika dia mencampurkan obat perangsang ini ke dalam minumannya.

"Baunya seperti stoberi," desis Jaejoong. Mungkin dia akan mencampurkan dengan sirup.

Setelah menyusun rencana yang 'oh~' dan 'ah~' dipikirannya, Jaejoong buru-buru memasukan botol itu ke dalam tasnya lagi. Lalu kembali naik ke atas kasur untuk bergelung bersama kekasihnya lagi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ramen, 1800 Yen."

"Takoyaki, 500 Yen."

"Sup kari, 2500 Yen. Ng? Sup kari?"

Jaejoong yang dari tadi hanya diam dan berjalan mengikuti Yunho, ikut melihat papan besar yang tertempel di atas sebuah kedai makanan. Sedari tadi mereka sudah berkeliling untuk mencari makan siang. Awalnya supir yang menjadi _tour guide_ mereka mengusulkan untuk makan di restoran Itali di pusat kota. Namun Yunho menolak dan memilih untuk membeli makanan di kedai yang berada di gang-gang seperti ini. Menurutnya untuk apa mereka ke Sapporo jika tidak mencicipi makanan khas di sana?

"Kau mau coba sup kari, Jae?" tanya Yunho sambil menyikut lengan kekasihnya.

"Boleh," jawab Jaejoong. Dan segera Yunho mengenggam tangan kekasihnya dan mengajaknya untuk masuk ke kedai itu.

Pasangan YunJae disambut dengan keadaan kedai yang walaupun kecil namun sangat rapih. Keduanya memilih untuk duduk di dekat dinding. Seluruh data menu tertulis jelas di dinding kedai untuk memudahkan mereka.

Jaejoong menarik-narik ujung pergelangan tangan jaket Yunho. Meminta pria itu untuk mengartikannya.

"Andalan restoran ini sup kari. Ada 40 level tingkat kepedasan... Mwo? 40?" Yunho yang mengartikannya kepada Jaejoong terkejut sendiri, "Dan level terakhir itu 300x lebih pedas dari biasa? Daebaak," gumam Yunho sendiri. Namun Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti maksud Yunho.

"Aku mau coba yang 300x lebih pedas!" ucap Jaejoong percaya diri. Membuat Yunho menatap kekasihnya tidak percaya.

"Nanti kau sakit perut," bujuk Yunho. Sepertinya dia salah berbicara tadi. Seharusnya tidak menyebutkan sup kari yang 300x lebih pedas dari pada biasanya.

Jaejoong segera memasang _aegyo_-nya, "Jebal, aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya."

Dan kalian tahu, _aegyo_ seorang Kim Jaejoong berhasil meluluhkan Jung Yunho.

.

"Akh," Jaejoong mengerang sambil menutup mulutnya sendiri. Matanya terbuka lebar dan menatap Yunho lama. Gila! Dia tidak menduga ini pedas sekali! Padahal ini baru suapan pertama.

Yunho di depannya menatap khawatir dan buru-buru menyodorkan Jaejoong air putih. Dari sela-sela rambut Jaejoong, Yunho bisa melihat telinga pria itu memerah. Hi, itu pasti pedas sekali. Lihat saja sausnya yang berwarna merah pekat seperti magma. Mau-maunya Jaejoong memakan makanan seperti itu.

"_Apakah ada susu atau minuman manis?"_ Yunho bangkit berdiri dan mendekati wanita yang berjaga di kasir.

Wanita muda itu tampak sedikit kaget didatangi oleh pria tampan, _"Kami ada susu segar yang baru di antar tadi pagi."_

"_Berikan aku itu. Kalau ada sirup tolong sekalian di campurkan saja,"_ balas Yunho. Kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai tidak sabar.

Namun beruntung wanita itu cepat tanggap. Dia mengambil botol susu yang ada di dapur dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas dan dicampur dengan sirup melon. Hihi, pasti ada pelanggan yang kepedasan. Dia sudah biasa menghadapi para pelanggan yang penasaran dengan rasa sup kari yang 300x lebih pedas.

Wanita itu mengaduk susu yang dicampur dengan sirup melon dan segera keluar dari dapur. Menyodorkan gelas itu dengan sedikit menunduk ke arah Yunho.

"_Terima kasih,"_ Yunho tersenyum singkat lalu segera berlari kecil ke mejanya.

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya dengan tisu tebal. Mengeluarkan makanan pedas itu dari mulutnya ke atas tisu dan berniat membuangnya. Jika dia telan, pasti nanti malam perutnya akan mulas berlebihan. Walaupun sudah membuang makanan pedas itu dari mulutnya, namun rongga mulutnya masih terasa seperti di bakar dari dalam.

Sampai Yunho menyodorkan segelas susu berwarna hijau ke putihan. Jaejoong menyambarnya dan segera menghabiskan segelas susu itu. _Manis..._ namun ini baik untuk menghilangkan rasa pedasnya.

"Waah, itu pedas sekali. Jangan coba-coba untuk mencicipinya, Yun! Aku saja hampir mati," celoteh Jaejoong setelah mengabiskan susunya. Mengundang tawa singkat dari Yunho, "Aku sudah bilang jangan pesan. Kau saja nekat," balas Yunho.

Jaejoong mengecurutkan bibirnya tidak suka dengan komentar Yunho. Namun tindakan tiba-tiba Yunho dengan menjepit hidungnya menggunakan tisu membuat Jaejoong heran.

"Lihat, kan? Sampai ingusmu keluar. Pasti pedas sekali," ujar Yunho sambil membersihkan cairan dari hidung kekasihnya menggunakan tisu.

Jaejoong? Jangan tanya. Pria itu sudah senyum-senyum sendiri diperlakukan dengan manis. Rasa pedas yang hinggap rasanya sudah terbang entah kemana. Perutnya diaduk-aduk dengan friksi menyenangkan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Botanical garden," Jaejoong membaca tulisan besar di halaman 32 buku guide-nya mengenai pulau Hokkaido.

Kini couple YunJae kita tampak sedang duduk bersebelahan di sebuah kedai ice cream di pinggir jalan. Kedai ice cream ini juga hanya berbentuk seperti stand dengan kursi berjejer di depannya.

Yunho yang berada di sebelah Jaejoong ikut melirik isi buku itu, "Mau kesana?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap kekasihnya. Lalu mengecek jam tangannya. Sudah jam 3 sore. Niatnya Jaejoong ingin kembali ke hotel sebelum jam 6. Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk menjalankan rencananya!

Karena asyik berfikir, Jaejoong jadi tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho. Membuat pria di sebelahnya gemas, "Atau kita ke Tokeidai?"

Mendengar nama asing, Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Yunho, "Tokeidai?"

Yunho mengangguk samar, "Iya, Tokeidai atau nama lainnya Clock Tower. Bangunan ini adalah lambang kota Sapporo."

Jaejoong kembali mengerutkan alisnya berfikir, "Jauh tidak?"

"Jalan kaki sebentar kita sampai."

"Kalau begitu kita kesana saja. Lalu besok pagi baru ke Botanical garden. Pokoknya kita harus kembali ke hotel sebelum jam 6!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Ups, Jae kau keceplosan.

**.**

Terpaksa dengan—berpura-pura—tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ice cream ke celana Yunho, Jaejoong berhasil mengalihkan topiknya dengan Yunho. Dan lagi-lagi dengan—berpura-pura—kelabakan, Jaejoong meminta tisu.

Dan beruntun kejadian _riweh_ berlanjut karena Jaejoong tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang sehingga dia meminta tisu menggunakan bahasa tubuhnya. Entahlah kenapa _namja_ ini tidak kepikiran untuk menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Mungkin karena paniknya dibuat-buat sehingga dia hanya fokus dengan aktingnya sendiri.

Setelah kejadian itu, mari kita ambil kesimpulan. Apakah tuan muda Jung yang terhormat tanpa rasa malu akan pergi ke Clock Tower dengan celana bagian pada bagian pahanya basah? Tentu tidak. Orang pasti akan melihat dirinya sebagai _namja_ dewasa yang ternyata masih mengompol.

Maka dari itu sebagai kekasih yang baik, Jaejoong memanggil supir yang seharian ini sudah mengantar mereka. Dan kedua sejoli itu kembali ke hotel sebelum jam menunjukan jam 4.

_Haha, lucky day for you, Jae!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Jaejoong duduk di meja rias. Dihadapannya sudah ada segelas susu—berhubung dia tidak menemukan sirup melainkan susu—dan di tangan kanannya sudah ada botol kaca kecil pemberian _umma_ Jung yang kita tahu berisi obat perangsang.

"Dua tetes, ya?" gumam Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mencondongkan botol yang sudah dia buka itu ke dalam gelas.

Namun sebelumnya Jaejoong melirik ke pintu kamar mandi. Memastikan Yunho belum keluar. Berharap pria itu masih sibuk membersihkan celananya yang lengket.

_Satu tetes_

Jaejoong kembali menoleh ke pintu kamar mandi. Huft, belum terbuka.

_Dua tetes_

_CKLEK_

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Buru-buru dia menutup botol kaca bening itu dan tanpa pikir panjang memasukannya kedalam bajunya.

"Sedang apa, Jae?" tanya Yunho polos sambil mendekati kekasihnya. Dia sudah menggunakan pakaian lengkap walaupun rambutnya masih sedikit basah. Yunho duduk di atas ranjang dengan tetap menghadap Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," balas Jaejoong gugup. Dia memutar posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"Makan di luar, yuk. Cari kepiting. Hokkaido itu terkenal dengan _seafood_-nya, loh."

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup. Kalau mereka keluar, berarti rencananya akan terbuang sia-sia. Pria cantik itupun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju, "Kita di sini saja. Aku lelah," ucap Jaejoong dengan alasan yang sederhana. Namun Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengerti bahwa kekasihnya butuh istirahat, padahal itu hanya alasan saja!

"Aku mandi dulu," Jaejoong berlari kecil ke kamar mandi sambil memegangi perutnya—yang di dalamnya ada botol kaca berisi obat perangsang—berusaha agar Yunho tidak memandangnya curiga.

Sedangkan tokoh utama kita yang _innocent_ ini hanya berkedip-kedip bingung saja sampai matanya menangkap ada susu di atas meja rias. Dia turun dari kasur dan mendekati gelas itu. Menunduk untuk mengendus baunya.

Samar seperti wangi stoberi...

"Ini punya Jae?" gumam Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Aroma stoberi dari susu itu seperti memanggil-manggil dirinya. Namun jika ini punya Jaejoong, maka Yunho tidak akan tertarik untuk meminumnya.

Yunho lama sekali memandang gelas itu. Membuat author dan readers gemas. Kenapa tidak segera tidak diminum agar cepat-cepat terangsang dan melakukan 'oh~' dan 'ah~' dengan Jae?!

Pria itu malah membuka lemari es mini yang memang disediakan di setiap kamar hotel. Mencari tahu apa ada susu lain yang bisa dia minum. Dan berutung sekali Yunho tidak mendapati ada secuil susu di dalam sana.

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Entah kenapa dia benar-benar tergoda dengan wangi stoberi yang dikeluarkan susu itu.

'_Ah, minum sedikit tidak akan jadi masalah, kan?'_

Yunho mengangkat gelasnya dan mendekatkan bibir gelas itu ke bibirnya. Dan saat hampir cairan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya—

_KRIING_

Ponselnya berbunyi. Yunho menaruh lagi gelas itu dan mengambil ponselnya di atas meja nakas. Ibunya menelfon.

"Yeobseo?"

"_Jae mana?"_

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya. Tiba-tiba ibunya menelfon hanya untuk menanyakan keadaan kekasihnya, "Dia sedang mandi."

_Sunyi_

"_Nanti eomma telfon lagi."_

_Pik_

Hell yeah! Rasanya ingin melempar ibu Yunho dengan batu karena membuat Yunho tidak jadi meminum susu—yang dibubuhi obat perangsang—belum lagi ternyata wanita itu hanya menanyakan hal yang sangat tidak penting!

"Aneh," gumam Yunho. Dia memutar bola matanya sebelum meletakkan lagi ponselnya di atas meja nakas.

**.**

**.**

Jantungnya berdebar cepat sekali.

Jaejoong memilin ujung bathrobe-nya ragu. Harap-harap cemas apakah Yunho sudah meminum susu di atas meja rias atau belum? Bodohnya tadi dia tidak mengatakan pada pria itu bahwa itu susu untuknya.

Dengan gugup Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar mandi. Mengintip dari sela-sela pintu dan...

_YEAAAH!_

Rasanya ingin menjerit seperti itu saat melihat gelas yang ada di atas meja rias sudah habis tidak bersisa. Omona, Yunho meminumnya? Meminumnya kaan?

Dengan perlahan, Jaejoong membuka pintu agak sedikit lebar. Mencari di mana kekasihnya berada. Dan _fiolla_~ pria Jung itu tampak duduk gelisah di atas kasur. Kakinya dilipat di atas ranjang dan tangannya saling meremas. Hihihi~

Jaejoong kembali masuk ke kamar mandi. Menatap kaca besar yang ada di atas washtafel. Oke.. check seluruh tubuhmu, Jae! Persiapkan untuk malam pertamamu. Hahaha!

Dengan gerakkan menggoda Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya. Berlatih memasang wajah erotis sebentar sebelum melonggarkan ikatan bathrobe-nya. Membuatnya terlihat longgar dan tampak mudah dibuka.

Dan sentuhan terakhir, Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Membuat warna bibirnya merona.

'_Aigo, ini kah rasanya?'_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Dia menangkupkan tangannya di pipi. Dengan malu-malu menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Rasanya baru kali ini Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Apa ini hal yang sama yang dirasakan oleh ibunya saat malam pertama? _KYAA~_

"Tenang Jae... Tenang," Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang semakin semangat berdegup. Ish, perutnya jadi melilit senang. Tidak sabar lagi...

**.**

_Langkah Jaejoong seperti mengendap. Dia perlahan mendekati Yunho yang sedang gelisah._

"_Yun?" Jaejoong menepuk pundak Yunho dengan lembut._

_Namun tidak ada sedetik, Yunho berbalik dan menatap tajam Jaejoong. Wajahnya memerah dan keringat mengalir membuatnya terlihat semakin menggoda, "Jaejoongie?" desah Yunho berat. _

_Jaejoong berubah menjadi gugup, "N-ne?"_

_BRUK_

_Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga terbaring di bawahnya. Dia menelusuri wajah Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya. Membuat gerakan sesensual mungkin, "Tubuhku panas," Yunho merunduk dan berdesis di samping telinga Jaejoong. Membuat pria cantik itu mengelinjang merasakan sensasi lembut mengelitik perutnya._

"_Bantu aku menyelesaikan ini, Jae..." dan secara tiba-tiba Yunho merunduk mengigit perpotongan leher Jaejoong._

**.**

KYAAA! Jaejoong memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri dengan wajah merona. Iih, bisa-bisanya dia berkhayal tentang Yunho menyentuhnya.

Oke apakah readers belum mengerti? Paragraf di atas itu hanya sebatas hayalan uri Jaejoongie saja. Hahaha... _Uri eomma yadong_ sekali~

Jaejoong menepuk pipinya beberapa kali, "Huft. _Hwaiting_!"

Dengan langkah pasti, dia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Oke. Ini benar-benar seperti khayalannya. Yunho tampak gelisah duduk di atas ranjang. Wajahnya menunduk membuat Jaejoong tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Perlahan Jaejoong mendekat dan menyentuh pundak kekasihnya, "Yun?"

Yunho mendongak. Wajahnya merah dan keringat mengalir, membuat namja Jung itu terlihat sexy, "Sudah selesai, Jae?" tanya Yunho pelan. Suaranya berat membuat Jaejoong merinding.

Perlahan Jaejoong duduk di depan Yunho. Bathrobe-nya sedikit dia singkapkan agar tidak membuat pergerakanya terganggu. Namun yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah, Jaejoong sengaja melakukan hal itu agar paha putih mulus dan soft miliknya terekspose, "_Gwaenchana_, Yun?" dengan berpura-pura khawatir, Jaejoong mengusap pipi Yunho.

Eh? Sepertinya ini berbeda jauh dengan khayalan Jaejoong. Jika di khayalannya Yunho yang agresif, tapi kenapa kini malah Jaejoong yang agresif? Hahaha...

Yunho terdiam lama. "Rasanya panas, ya?" tanya Yunho ragu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa terbakar dan ada sensasi yang membuat perutnya terasa di aduk-aduk sedemikian rupa. Entah secara sadar atau tidak, Yunho menikmati sentuhan Jaejoong di wajahnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, "Tidak tuh," balasnya santai. Namun matanya bergerak liar menelusuri tubuh kekasihnya. Melirik selangkangan Yunho, memastikan 'barang' berharga kekasihnya bangkit. Ng? Sepertinya sudah ada yang sedikit menyembul di bawah sana~

"Kenapa aku merasa panas, ya?" keluh Yunho. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya, "Mungkin harus mandi lagi."

"Eh! Tidak usah," duh. Kalau Yunho berniat mandi lagi bisa-bisa rencananya gagaaal...

Yunho menatap Jaejoong kaget, "Kenapa?"

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya melirik kesana-kemari mencari-cari alasan, "Aku bisa menghilangkan panasnya, Yun!" Akh, dirinya sudah tidak kepikiran untuk beralasan apa lagi.

Yunho hanya meanutkan alisnya heran. Namun tidak membalas ucapan Jaejoong. Dia hendak bangkit dan mengambil minuman dingin di kulkas. Rasanya... ugh, tubuhnya tidak nyaman.

Namun Jaejoong bergerak lebih cepat. Dia berdiri dengan lututnya di atas kasur dan menahan Yunho dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak pria itu. Untuk menekan pergerakan kekasihnya, perlahan Jaejoong menempelkan bibir keduanya.

Dan rasa susu pada bibir Yunho membuat Jaejoong tertarik untuk 'mencicipi' lebih. Tanpa aba-aba dia mengulum bibir Yunho. Satu tangannya menangkup pipi kekasihnya. Mengelusnya lembut seolah mengajak Yunho agar mau membuka mulutnya. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi, mengkomando tangan Yunho agar melingkar di pinggangnya.

Jaejoong menghisap celah bibir Yunho dengan lembut. Dengan tidak sadar dia memposisikan Yunho yang terduduk berada di kedua lututnya. Membuat posisi tubuhnya lebih tinggi sehingga Yunho harus mendongak sedangkan dirinya menunduk.

Tangan Yunho di pinggangnya meremas. Membuat rasa geli mengalir di tulang punggungnya. Oh yeah, Jaejoong semakin bergairah. Tangannya bergerak memeluk leher pria itu saat bibir Yunho terbuka.

Awalnya Yunho hanya ingin mengais udara. Jaejoong menciumnya tiba-tiba dengan sangat liar. Namun saat bibirnya terbuka, Jaejoong malah mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mempertemukan lidah mereka berdua.

.

Dan Yunho masih tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa begitu pasrah saat Jaejoong mendorongnya hingga terlentang di atas kasur. Entah karena tubuhnya yang lemas atau apa, dia sama sekali tidak menolak Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terus-menerus menciuminya.

"Yun..." bahkan suara desahan Jaejoong terdengar mengelitik dan merangsang tubuhnya. ARGH! Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya!

Sampai pada akhirnya di suatu titik dimana Jaejoong menghentikan ciuman mereka. Dia menimpa Yunho dan mengosok wajahnya dengan perpotongan leher kekasihnya. Sambil sesekali memberikan ciuman kecil yang membuat Yunho menahan nafasnya.

"Jaejoongie?" ucap Yunho namun lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Merangsang pendengaran Jaejoong sehingga pria itu berjengit mendengar suara Yunho yang lebih mirip desahan.

Jaejoong mengangakat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho. Mengelus sisi wajah kekasihnya yang sudah memerah, "Kita akan mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda, Yun..."

"Maksudmu?"

Tidak menjawab, Jaejoong malahan membuka bathrobe-nya. Membuatnya telanjang bulat di depan Yunho yang masih memakai pakaiannya lengkap. Yunho terkejut sekali, apa lagi Jaejoong malah menarik bajunya hingga membuat dirinya _topless_.

Jaejoong menatap tubuh Yunho dengan pandangan yang menggoda. Tubuh kekasihnya benar-benar menggairahkan. Jaejoong merangkak dan membenamkan wajahnya di kepala Yunho. Sedangkan dia mendekap kepala Yunho agar menempel pada perpotongan leher dan pundaknya.

Nafas Yunho mengenai kulit sensitifnya dan wangi shampo Yunho membuat Jaejoong menjadi lebih bersemangat. Dia membuka kakinya, mengangkangi Yunho. Perlahan menempelkan kejantanannya yang sudah setengah tegang ke perut Yunho. Menggeseknya pelan hingga membuat tubuhnya terangsang hebat.

Yunho merasa benda lunak menekan-nekan perutnya hanya memeluk punggung Jaejoong dengan satu tangan. Dia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Jaejoong diatasnya sudah berkeringat dan tubuh kekasihnya hangat sekali. Bahkan wajah Jaejoong memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sedari tadi Jaejoong mendengungkan suara yang tidak korehen atau bisa kita sebut desahan.

Setelah dirinya sendiri tegang, Jaejoong merangkak turun. Namun tetap membuat Yunho berada dalam kukungannya. Matanya menatap kekasihnya nakal. Berharap Yunho terangsang namun apa daya, Yunho hanya seorang innocent belaka.

"Ah, Jae..." Yunho mengerang kecil ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba membenamkan mukanya di selangkangan Yunho. Tak lama pria cantik itu melucuti celana Yunho dan membuat tubuh keduanya benar-benar polos.

Dan Jaejoong menjilat bibirnya melihat penis Yunho menengang. Oke, walaupun ini karena pengaruh obat perangsang tapi Jaejoong benar-benar semakin terangsang melihatnya. Bagiamana jika benda besar itu menembuk rectumnya? Kyaaa~ Jaejoong semakin tidak sabar.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yunho yang hanya diam memandangnya sambil mengatur nafas. Terlihat wajahnya menampilkan raut kebingungan. Pria itu bingung melihat penisnya tegak—tentu saja—dan banyak hal yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Namun itu semua segera lenyap saat Jaejoong menunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya di kepala penis Yunho.

"Ngg..." Yunho mencengkram sprai. Tidak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya! Dan desahannya hampir meledak saat kekasihnya menyedot ujung kejantanannya.

Yunho mendorong pundak Jaejoong. Merasa aneh dengan rangsangan yang diterimanya. Tapi Jaejoong tidak mengubrisnya. Bahkan dalam sekali sentak, Jaejoong menenggelamkan penis Yunho dengan mulutnya.

"Jae," pekik Yunho pelan. Astaga, perasaan apa ini? Ada rasa nikmat merangkak dari selangkangannya hingga membuat rongga dadanya terasa penuh sesak.

Sedangkan di bawah sana Jaejoong sedang mabuk dengan rasa dan wangi khas yang dikeluarkan oleh penis kekasihnya. Dia mengulum batang kekasihnya dengan seduktif lalu menghisap-hisap pucuknya saat ada cairan bening keluar dari sana. _Pre-cum._

Yunho merasa aneh saat Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya. Namun selang satu detik, pria yang menjadi kekasihnya selama beberapa tahun itu mengulum _twinsball_-nya. Mengigit kecil kulitnya membuat Yunho memekik samar.

Dan setelah itu kembali Jaejoong kembali fokus pada batang lezat kekasihnya.

Memasuki penis Yunho ke rongga mulutnya yang panas. Terus masuk ke dalam secara perlahan dan jauh lebih dalam lagi. Hingga membuatnya hampir tersedak. Berdiam sebentar di posisi itu sebelum dia memundurkan kepalanya dan kembali menghujamkan penis itu kedalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong terlihat haus. Mulutnya terus menghisap semua cairan yang dikeluarkan oleh kekasihnya. Awalnya memang terasa aneh, namun kelama-lamaan dia semakin tergoda untuk mencicipi lebih dan lebih. Namun dibandingkan mulutnya, sepertinya lubang-nya di bawah sana lebih 'haus'.

Saat penis Yunho berkedut di mulutnya, Jaejoong merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Penisnya sendiri sudah tegang dan rectumnya berkedut mencari perhatian. Namun bagaiman jika lebih baik dia memuaskan Yunho terlebih dahulu, kan? Karena setelah ini dia akan mendapat kenikmatan yang berlipat-lipat saat penis Yunho menumbuk rectum hangatnya. Aww~

Jaejoong sedang menghisap kejantanan kekasihnya saat tiba-tiba tubuh Yunho menegang. Dan semburan sperma keluar dari kejantanan kekasihnya, "Nghh~" Yunho mendesah tertahan saat merasakan nikmat yang membawanya terbang. Tangannya mencengkram seprai semakin erat dan matanya terpejam saat cairannya membludak keluar.

Pria cantik itu membiarkan kekasihnya klimkas di dalam mulutnya. Setelah itu dengan perlahan dia mengeluarkan penis Yunho yang sudah lemas dari dalam mulutnya. Cairan sperma meleleh dari ujung bibirnya membuatnya terlihat sangat sexy. Bahkan terlihat cairan putih belepotan di bibirnya.

Jaejoong mengusap bibirnya seduktif. Lalu menjilati jarinya sendiri yang terkena cairan Yunho. Pria itu duduk di atas paha Yunho dan tampak sibuk menarik nafas setelah memuaskan kekasihnya. Matanya terpejam dan tampak sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

Astaga, Jaejoong berdebar kencang. Tidak menyangka bisa melakukan hal sejauh ini bersama orang yang sangat dia cintai. Tak lama setelah merasa siap Jaejoong membuka matanya. Berniat untuk ke ronde selanjutnya.

_JGLER_

Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya Yunho yang berada di bawahnya. Dia merangkak mendekati kekasihnya dan mengusap pipi Yunho, "Yun?" ucapnya pelan.

Kalian tahu? Yunho yang kelelahan tampak memejamkan matanya dengan damai sekarang. Atau dengan kata lain Yunho tertidur.

_Unbelievable!_

Disaat Jaejoong baru mau mulai, kekasihnya sudah tertidur karena lelah? _What the fuck_?! Bahkan Jaejoong bisa mendengar nafas Yunho terdengar sangat teratur!

Jadi? Apa Jaejoong harus memaksa Yunho untuk bangun dan mencecokinya dengan obat perangsang lagi, eoh? Huwaa, dia benar-benar tegang dan ingin dipuaskan sekaraang.

"Bagaimana ini?" Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya gelisah. Ja-jangan bilang dia harus beronani..

_Huwa! Jahat! Ini jahat sekali... Yunho, kau tega!_

Dan Jaejoong menghabiskan sisa waktunya di kamar mandi. Mendesahkan nama Yunho sekaligus memaki lelaki itu karena bisa-bisanya tertidur padahal mereka baru mau 'mulai'.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Lagu <strong>'Kiss B' <strong>selalu berhasil mengingatkanku kepada seseorang. Dia manis sekali saat menyanyikan Kiss B untukku. Hahaha, terutama saat dia mengulang kata 'uri' & 'bimil' sebanyak dua kali (lagu Kiss B pada bait awal)

_To Play, To Play KissB  
>Like it, like it TP<em>

Berhubung akhir-akhir ini JYJ menggunakan Line, dengan susah payah & dibantu teman aku juga membuatnya, **z-know**. Entah kenapa line ternyata cukup merepotkan juga—bagiku.

.

Mengenai sup kari itu di ambil dari Variety Show Jepang with DB5K yang mengangkat tema tentang _Spicy Food_.

Lalu Yunho terlihat seperti uke? Haha, salahkan dia _innocent_. Jadi aku pikir Jae saja yang agresif. Dan karena ini pengalaman pertama Yunho untuk klimaks, makanya dia merasa sangat lelah dan kubuat tidur. Hahaha.  
>Maafnya jika foreplay-nya buruk. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku membuat adegan seperti ini.<p>

.

And, _annyeong readers_. **Miss me**? Hahaha, lama sekali aku tidak update fanfiksi satu ini ya? Aku minta maaf. Namun, aku berterima kasih atas seluruh dukungan kalian._**I love you all...**__**  
><strong>_Apa kalian merasakan? rasanya cara penulisanku menjadi lebih kaku dibandingkan dulu. Aku minta maaf untuk itu. Hiatus merusakku ternyata. Hahaha

.

_**Kritik & saran?**_


End file.
